Legacy of the Kazuya Mishima Appreciation Society
by Legendary Dark Knight Sparda
Summary: A story about the hidden truths of Kazuya Mishima. A story of when a group of supernatural beings are asked by Kazuya to combat the forces of Heihachi. While primarily Tekken based, this story features several things from other anime, games and other media as this was a collabrative effort from everyone from the KMAS website. This story follows Kauya's ending of T4.
1. Character Descriptions

LEGACY OF THE KAZUYA MISHIMA APPRECIATION SOCIETY!  
  
I'd like to thank the people at the KMAS site for allowing me to do this thing and especially to Miss Saiyan Rage (Owner). I've added something special in this fic called a "Soundtrack"! During major events like battles, the event will be listed with a respective music track/tune! If you know or have the tune then try listening to it while reading! I find it conveys the mood very well! I wrote the respective chapters to these tunes so some parts may directly reflect the music. Find out for yourself. BTW it is totally optiona. Don't waste time or go nuts trying find it if you don't already have it or a way to access it. And for the people at KMAS who read this, remember there will be events story wise that may have reference to real events at the site so no offense if you read something false alright!   
  
NOW LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!  
  
Copyright: All recognizable material, soundtrack tunes, weapons, story elements and characters belong to their respected owners (This is a copyright for the entire fic)  
  
Note to Reader: You may think this is a fic about a fan site about Kazuya! Not too far off but the story conveyed here is one that tells the tale of the alternate events after Tekken 4 and what happens when you dive too deep into loyalty. What follows is a tale of epic battles, loyalties, betrayals and a tale of monumental chaos.  
  
Event: Character Profiles  
  
Soundtrack: Tekken 4 Prologue tune  
  
Main Characters  
  
Kazuya Mishima: The New Champion of Tekken, Kazuya realizes Heihachi is still alive and vows to end his quest for the Devil Gene and his life once and for all! He enlists the services of the KMAS to accomplish this!  
  
Jin Kazama: Son of Kazuya and defeated by him in Tekken 4! Jin is relentlessly pursuing his father and grandfather to end their lives and rid the world of the Mishima bloodline!  
  
Heihachi Mishima: Heihachi returns on his quest for the Devil Gene, and will destroy any who get in his way!  
  
Lee Chaolan: The adoptive brother of Kazuya. He wants to inherit the Mishima Zaibatsu by any means necessary.  
  
Tekken Force: Heihachi's trained squadron. They are more skilled then ever before  
  
KMAS: A group of Kazuya fans whom unknown to humans, posses unbelievable strengths. Kazuya himself, to battle Heihachi and his Tekken Force, enlists this group.  
  
The BIG SEVEN: The highest members of the Tekken force! Six possess the mastery of a certain element and 1 is their leader!   
  
Members of KMAS  
  
Saiyan Rage: The cold leader of KMAS and owns the official recognized status of Kazuya's #1 fan! She devotes herself loyally to Kazuya at all ends! She is in need of no weapons, when angered to the extreme she shatters her opponent's souls and tosses them on the ethereal winds!  
  
KD-Mitsu: The newest member of Yoshimitsu's Manji clan! She wants to prove herself loyal to the clan by defeating Ling Xiaoyu. Although her street thug appearance is intimidating, her attitude is fair and just. But don't get to comfortable, when her patience runs thin you'll see why she inherited the "Mitsu" title!  
  
Mo: A man of solitude and darkness, this master of flame possess a power as hot as his attitude. His sword and telekinetic strangle is a force to be reckoned with!  
  
Dave: A modern day knight! A fighter who protects the innocent! He is the paladin of the group. While Mo is a practitioner of the art of the mind, Dave is a full-fledged master and can manipulate any human mass as he sees fit!  
  
Kuni-Bob: A ninja in the making, Kuni-Bob joins the KMAS' cause to annihilate the Tekken Force! Although pacifist she will defend herself when needed. She is one of the brains of the group. Her ninja magic is more then enough for her foes!  
  
Ifritstar: A lovable summoner with the power to summon fires from the bowels of Hell. How's that for an oxymoron.  
  
Xiao: The youngest member of the group. She was intrigued by Kazuya's fighting at a very young age! Her short size and quickness allows her to steal her opponents weapon and give it to her allies!   
  
Vincent Wolf: Although simple in appearance this arrogant man is the only one on KMAS with no respect for Kazuya. But is there more to him that meets the eye?  
  
Ken: A musician with a heart of Gold. Though not extremely smart, he is one of the few cheerful people of the group and in battle more fierce then a mighty lion! When fatally struck, he will rejuvenate and become as pure as an angel of the High Heavens!  
  
Jo: Second in command to Saiyan Rage, the mistress of Lightning has no use for weapons. Her rage is more devastating then Heavenly fury………..Literally!  
  
Grrrpoop: A bodyguard to Jo, he is in league with the higher authority of KMAS. Guns don't work against this loyal guard cuz his ability to slow projectiles is most useful!  
  
Red Tiger: The star pupil of Opal, master dragon tamer. She is on a mission to save her kidnapped sensei from the clutches of Heihachi! She possesses the Chi Sha, the ability to bond with her pet Tiger Nimar. When bonded, the Tiger Tengu unleashes destruction worthy of the Tiger title!  
  
Vicci: A girl with attitude and the smarts to go with it! The other part of the brains of the group! When provoked her sonic voice will shatter any body of mass!  
  
Stu: Brother to Ken and quite sarcastic at times. A true master of the drums, such that his weapons are his own drumsticks. Projectiles are easily deflected and or destroyed by his unique weapons as well.  
  
Unknown: A pupil of the black arts. This violet vampiress can take the form of a bat and drain her helpless victims of their blood! She hides in the shadows waiting before any intercourse with friend or foe alike!  
  
Gray Fox: A master of stealth, this master ninja is virtually invisible to humans. Shadows are home to him as he is quick and stealthy as the night!  
  
Ron: A skilled Martial Arts student and Cid's best friend. This duo is always ready for a fight!   
  
Cid Highwind: The smart-ass of the group and DevilKaz's window to KMAS and best friend. He carries the Venus Gospel and is very skilled in battle.  
  
DevilKaz: The darkest member of the group, with hatred as black as his soul! He is a master necromancer and steals the souls of his enemies! Also a student of Mishima Style karate! Not only that but a near look alike of Kazuya himself!  
  
Key Members of the Tekken Force  
  
General Beng: Leader of the BIG SEVEN, Commander of Tekken Force, Heihachi's right hand man and ultimate Kazuya hater. Him and DevilKaz have been rivals for years. His Lightning Dragon attack and malicious cunning is justly feared by enemies and allies alike!  
  
Colonel Blaze: A member of the BIG SEVEN and master of the element of Flame!  
  
Major Electashock: A member of the BIG SEVEN and master of the element of Lightning!  
  
Captain Frost: A member of the BIG SEVEN and master of the element of Ice!  
  
Lieutenant Hurricos: A member of the BIG SEVEN and master of the element of wind!  
  
Chief Master Sergeant Quake: A member of the BIG SEVEN and master of the element of Earth!  
  
Sergeant Aquarios: A member of the BIG SEVEN and master of the element of Water!  
  
And so it begins……………………….   
  
(End Event) 


	2. Prologue: Reclaim of Power

THE LEGACY OF KMAS  
PROLOGUE: RECLAIM OF POWER

EVENT: PAINFUL REMEMBERANCE  
TRACK: WHO ARE YOU? (Final Fantasy VII)  
  
He stood atop the tall building and waited for his final opponent.  
  
"This was it"; he thought to himself, "Finally, I will reclaim what is rightfully mine! Heihachi can rot for all I care".  
  
For the opponent who faced him next had something of great importance to him. Something no one else, to his knowledge anyway, in the world possessed. He waited and waited as his karate belt waved in the winds. This fighter with raven hair back into a single spike, and a giant scar upon his chest gazed down at the city and people below. A city that would be in his control. He could not help but remember the last time he looked down at the city and the people, the day he had the world in the palm of his hands, the day he would prove himself the most powerful in the world...the day everything went south!   
  
He looked out waiting for his next opponent in The Iron Fist Tournament II, and low and behold it was his bastard father whom he thought to have killed in the very first Tournament.   
  
"Heihachi should have stayed DEAD! But no, instead he climbed back and defeated me, and as if it wasn't enough he through me into a fucking volcano" he said as he touched the giant scar upon his chest. Make no mistake however, he did not obtain this wound from his said volcanic peril. This scar was a result of a fall from the same cliff, that his father himself had tossed him off of when he was a mere five years old.  
  
The thoughts which ran through his mind infuriated him and he tried with all his mentality to contain his rage! After shrugging of the painful memories, he turned his gaze to the giant clock and realized a whole hour went by since he began waiting! Just then a voice called from behind.  
  
(End Event)  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Mishima?" The timid man said!   
  
"WHAT?" the fighter snapped back.   
  
"Th-this is for you", he handed him a note as he said this and took a step back. The fighter took the note and read it to himself silently.  
  
"The winner of Round 7 by default is Kazuya Mishima please report to the Zaibatsu arena for the Final Battle".  
  
"WHAT?!!"   
  
Kazuya's rage could no longer be held back as he crunched his fist and shattered a stone statue! The messenger fled, fearing he would be next! Kazuya continued his outburst by flinging the remnants of the gargoyle all over the tower. Some actually went through the clock and another tore off the head of another statue. He couldn't believe it. He knew why his opponent was late; he knew Heihachi had something to do with it. Let it be known that his outburst is a completely understandable and forgivable. His father had indeed cheated and ruined Kazuya's life on many occasions. But this would make three times Heihachi screwed him out of his current goal alone!   
  
"THREE FUCKING TIMES!" Kazuya shouted!   
  
"Once at Tekken 2, the other at G-Corp, and NOW THIS SHIT!"   
  
Kazuya tried to calm down. When he did, he remembered that Heihachi was the final opponent. He would take all his frustration out on him. But Kazuya then remembered the odds that this could be a trap. But trap or not, Kazuya would deliver a well deserved punishment to Heihachi that was long overdue. A fearless grin crept on his face as he headed to the arena. Moment's later he found himself in front of a screaming audience outside the Zaibatsu and on a steel floor. He waited, witharms folded for his opponent to approach. Just then a helicopter flew overhead and this weird techno music started playing.  
  
EVENT: HEIHACHI'S ENTRANCE  
TRACK: HEIHACHI DEMO (Tekken 4)  
  
The giant screen above the entrance way flashed "King of The Iron Fist Tournament 4. Final Stage" , as did the voice over the music! A big fireworks display went off! And when the smoke cleared there he was. The man responsible for the destruction of Kazuya's life. He stood dressed in traditional sumo attire. This disgusted Kazuya, not by how he looked in it, although that too was not very pleasant, but because he was neither honorable, nor worthy to wear it. There was no honor in that man. He made his way down the ramp as the music played . When he reached the stage he gazed at his opponent, folded his arms and said,   
  
"Let's see what you've got" and smiled evilly. As he did, large steel walls sprung from the stage and surrounded the floor.   
  
(End event)  
  
They glared at each other for a whole minute. Finally Kazuya spoke,  
  
"A little too much for a simple entrance don't you think father".   
  
Heihachi responded back "A little too much trouble for a simple resurrection don't you think son?"  
  
Kazuya, upon hearing the insult, unfolded his arms and assumed his fighting stance, Heihachi did the same.   
  
EVENT: KAZUYA VS. HEIHACHI  
TRACK: ARENA STAGE (Tekken 4)  
  
"What did you do with Jin Kazama".   
  
Heihachi simply smiled and said "HMPH! I'll tell you after the fight".   
  
Kazuya could take no more. He charged at Heihachi with an Ultimate Tackle and got in three punches before being thrown off. He then went for his Bitch Kicks, but Heihachi easily dodged and catapulted Kazuya with his Demon Uppercut. Upon descent he kicked Kazuya rightinto the steel wall. He recovered quickly as he saw Heihachi's hammering fist coming down upon him. He Mist Stepped to the side and delivered a Demon God Fist. Heihachi was instantly stunned, lurched forward and crumpled to the ground. Kazuya used the opportunity to grab him by the arm and deliver his Bitch Kicks. Heihachi was shaken and began to lose balance.   
  
Out of desperation he lunged towards Kazuya with an Unblockable Tackle, which nearly sent his son right through the steel wall. He then put him in a Lightning Strangle. Heihachi held strong and Kazuya battled back desperately to keep composure. For the first time, Kazuya used the steel wall to his advantage as he propelled himself up the wall and loosened Heihachi's grip. But it was bitter sweet as Kazuya fell backwards, as if suplexed, on to the floor. He rose to a knee but was shaken terribly not only by the fall but also by the after effects of Heihachi's strangle. With Kazuya battered, Heihachi went for his ultimate move, the Lightning Hammer. Out of the corner of his eye Kazuya realized his father's intention to hammer his face into the steel. At the last minute, Kazuya used all of his strength to dive to the side and unload a Glorious Demon God Fist. As if impaled by a large stake, the pain struck Heihachi instantly and was far worse then the Demon God Fist he knew of. This sole attack had driven the last bit of air out of his lungs. As he fell to the ground Kazuya gave one last attack, a Dragon Uppercut so powerful it rebounded Heihachi off the steel wall! Heihachi laid face down on the cold floor. The battle was over as the crowd cheered and the voice over the speakers yelled,   
  
"The winner of this bout and NEW King of the Iron Fist Champion KAZUYA MISHIMA". And Kazuya stood there, and waited for his father to rise. After 3 minutes Heihachi began to stir, rose to one knee and saw his son standing before him. He knew he had been defeated.  
  
"Good" Kazuya spoke, "I was hoping I didn't kill you just yet, you miserable old fool. Now! Take me too him as promised"   
  
(End Event)  
  
Moments later, Heihachi had changed into his black dojo outfit and led Kazuya deep into the Zaibatsu Compound. As they walked, Kazuya noticed a forest creeping towards them. It fascinated Kazuya to see that such a natural wonder existed right below this mighty company. Not even during his time, as chairman did he ever know of such a place. In the distance Kazuya could see a temple enshrouded in mist. The two entered the temple…   
  
Heihachi threw the doors open and led his inside. Within the temple was a large dojo. Torches and gold statues surrounded the room. The floor and walls were well crafted with intricate and ancient designs and Kazuya admired this antique and almost surreal like interior! But his gaze was suddenly fixed on something else. A man chained up, in black and white GI pants, dangled from the ceiling and Kazuya knew exactly who he was. Just then, a voice filled with evil flooded the room.   
  
EVENT: EMERGEANCE OF THE BEAST  
TRACK: THOSE CHOSEN BY THE PLANET (Final Fantasy VII)  
  
"So you were with him after all……my half"   
  
Heihachi looked around the room in fear to see who else was in the room, but saw only Kazuya. But the Kazuya standing in front of him stood gazing at the other man with blood red eyes!  
  
"What? Who are you?" Heihachi snapped.   
  
"Hmph!" the creature sneered "I am what you refer to as……DEVIL! Years ago I lost a part of myself when you tried to kill me. Now I will reclaim what is right fully mine from him!" He said as he pointed to the chained man.   
  
"The time has come for my resurrection".   
  
Heihachi shook with fear. This was the same creature who nearly killed him twice and after being wounded by Kazuya he was in no condition to fight Devil!   
  
"You saved me the trouble of having to look for him" Devil said again "For your troubles I will give you a taste of my power".   
  
At this Devil's eyes flashed and Heihachi was launched with such force that he flew through the dojo doors. Devil laughed to himself and spoke…   
  
"What's the matter? Didn't your precious science teach you everything you need to know about my power?"   
  
Devil turned around and lifted his right hand. As he did a purple haze grew around the man in chains. Devil felt it, he knew that his power would be fully restored at last! And the miserable world would be enslaved under his rule once again. But as he was ready to except the power, the haze around the man glowed bright blue and faded completely as black markings appeared on his chest as if to defend him from the unholy abduction of power.  
  
(End event)   
  
"WHAT?" Devil said in shock "Why won't you change?" He pondered this for less than ten seconds!   
  
"IS IT BECAUSE OF THAT KAZAMA BLOOD?!"   
  
Just then a surge of energy made Devil scream out. He felt something from within trying to climb out and take control.   
  
"KAZUYA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Devil fell forward and tried to regain control. He was always able to get control before, but he could not this time.   
  
"NO! IT CAN'T BE!" He shouted as the surge ended.   
  
"I see" a familiar voice escaped Kazuya's lips.   
  
"Didn't know about this method about unifying our power. This is the end of you! Now you'll become…A part of me".   
  
Kazuya smiled evilly and triumphantly, he had conquered Devil once and for all. His body was his once again.   
  
"All I need to do is destroy you and everything will be mine… RISE JIN KAZAMA!  
  
Jin awoke with a start. And finding himself bound in chains easily broke out. Jin struggled to breathe as the markings appeared all over his body! Jin looked up and saw the man standing before him. He had seen his face in his nightmares for years. He knew who he was and what his intentions were.   
  
"YOU!" he said. "If only you were dead. Once I kill you……IT WILL ALL BE OVER!"  
  
EVENT: KAZUYA VS. JIN  
TRACK: HON-MARU (Tekken 4)  
  
Jin lunged at Kazuya and attempted to tackle him. Kazuya easily dodged and gave Jin a taste of his Devastator. Jin recovered quickly and sent Kazuya back with a Demon's Paw. He quickly got in a Laser Cannon before Kazuya could defend himself again. Kazuya was slightly shaken but not injured bad. He went for his Tsunami kick but Jin dodged easily. After another Demon's Paw, Kazuya tried for his Hell Lancer but Jin once again dodged. Kazuya never saw anyone move so quickly in a fight, most of Kazuya's attacks were parried or reversed and countered! Though needless to say he did get his fair amount of shots in, including a Demon God Fist, a Right Splits Kick and Twin Pistons. But regardless, Kazuya was quite baffled and dazed after the show his son had performed. Though his attacks were relatively weak, his amazing agility and stamina kept Kazuya on the defensive and wore him out. After realizing his father was on his last legs, Jin charged all his strength as red lightning formed around him. Kazuya was intrigued by this, but not for long, for Jin had connected with his Avenger! Kazuya was sent flying into the wall. He tumbled down and fell motionless on the floor. Jin turned around and breathed a sigh of relief. Finally it was over…..  
  
Jin kneeled slightly as he tried to recover. Though he was not hit much, the strength of Kazuya was unbelievable. What would have been minor bruises were now throbbing and swelling with pain. As he recovered Jin heard a strange yet familiar sound. It sounded like lightning, at first he thought it was him, cooling down from the Avenger. But when he turned around to acknowledge the bright light coming toward him, he knew why it was so familiar. It was the Lightning Screw Uppercut. The very move Jin used to defeat True Ogre in the final round of the King of Iron Fist Tournament III, was now turned against him and sent him back with such force he left an imprint on the closed dojo doors. Jin was a careless fool, he should have known that move alone could not stop Kazuya and he knew it as he fell to the ground. Kazuya snapped his jaw back into place.  
  
"Damn", he thought, "I know he's my son, but he's sure got one helluv an arm".   
  
But putting that aside, Kazuya watched as Jin tried desperately to get up. He smiled at the persistence of his son. He knew where he got it from. Jin managed to rise but took only less then five steps before plummeting back to the ground and landing motionless on the floor…  
  
"And I thought he would put up more of a fight" Kazuya sneered.  
  
(End Event)  
  
Kazuya walked slowly to Jin's body and outstretched his right hand. A white haze glowed around Jin's body and whirled around before finally being drawn into Kazuya's hand! He laughed to himself as he did this and as the final essence of power was absorbed, Kazuya lurched forward and felt a power like never before.   
  
"Finally!" Kazuya shouted, "EVERYTHING IS MINE!!"   
  
Kazuya let out a very psychotic laugh as a purple haze warped around his body. His skin turned dark purple as his scar turned blood red with power. His eyes glowed a similar color and his hair became undone from the single spike it was in and spread out into multiple spikes. A third eye grew upon his forehead as yellow arched horns erupted from his skull. Finally two great bat wings sprouted from his back and Kazuya took the physical form of Devil. Kazuya had never actually seen himself in this form before. It was usually Devil's spirit who would take over at this point. But with him finally banished and Kazuya in full control, he could finally appreciate this power fully himself. Just then the area around Kazuya began to collapse on itself and in one foul swoop the entire Zaibatsu imploded without a trace as Devil Kazuya flew away leaving nothing more then an open space!  
  
That day the Mishima Zaibatsu and it's surroundings   
Vanished into darkness. The truth behind this incident…  
Never came to light…  
  
YEAH RIGHT!!!!


	3. The Beginning of it All

LEGACY OF KMAS CHAPTER 1  
THE BEGINNING OF IT ALL  
  
EVENT: DARK INTRO  
TRACK: ARIEL'S LAMENT/Soul Reaver 2 Intro (Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2)  
  
They make it sound like everything was all super duper after that. Fuck that! They think they know what really happened after the tournament. Well I can tell ya! It was an event that never in my wildest dreams would occur. Then again you don't know me that much. Let me introduce myself. I am known only as DevilKaz. I am quite dark and grim when it comes to anything. But enough about me let's get started. Let's start from the beginning....Nah screw that! I'll start from wherever the hell I want!  
  
I'll start from the war! It all started on a site called the Kazuya Mishima Appreciation Society. Yes I know, a rather long and redundant name at most, but hey I didn't make it. A website that once held my loyal allegiance. The leader and creator of this site (and the name) was Saiyan Rage! When word reached us of Kazuya's victory we were filled with newfound praise for our champion! I mean to come back from the dead and then capture such an honor is one helluv an accomplishment if you ask me. Yes times, short as they were, were good. But it was not to last.   
  
A new poster on our message board who went by the name of poop. Don't ask. I don't wanna deal with this shit now! He started to badmouth him, said he was nothing and insulted me personally! Now if you know me you know I don't take kindly to insults. I flamed that ass like there was no tomorrow. Defending the site and Kazuya in my posts. Most of the other posters remained pacifist especially that kuni-bob. Yeah she was nice but I wouldn't have counted on her for a battle. My friend Cid Highwind helped me all the way and we were near unstoppable. Eventually he was banned from the site, but making reference back to my no tomorrow comment, that was the case! For I to was banned from the site! I was enraged in the fact that I fought that war and won, but I got screwed over by Saiyan Rage herself. I left a rather "heart filled" goodbye note, and left in a fury of anger. Then again what else could you leave in a fury of? Cid's my inside man now. He let's me know all the events that go on! All I did wasthere in my sanctuary. It's quite lively for a mausoleum.  
  
I sat alone there in a pile of bone on my usually sites. How did I get an internet connection in such a place you ask? I have my ways. I don't get out much. My day is just web surfing, train, sword practice...feeding, Simpsons and the occasional shit and piss! But let's not get too much into detail. I came home that day, it was quite chilly, and I'm usually not one to get affected by the elements ESPECIALLY COLD! I hung my trench coat and my vest on a skeletal arm. And got my hair back the way I wanted it...in a single spike. I do kinda look like Kazuya for an American anyway. I didn't even wanna do anything that day! I have to admit I did enjoy being around those guys at KMAS. Except for that Vincent Wolf. God damn! If he don't like Kazuya he should get the hell off the site. But he's.....ok. Ken and Stu always had a good music thing for us and Jo, KD- Mitsu, and Red Tiger always cheered us up. And then there was Xiao, nice kid and promising in art but at times she was intolerably naïve. The others weren't on as much especially Dave, Unknown, and Gray Fox. It was strange ones as devoted to Kazuya as they were, were hardly on the site.  
  
Ah…And that brings me back to Saiyan Rage. Hmph, I've never seen such a devoted person all my life but after the events of the poop wars I lost all respect for her. #1 fan PAH! If she was she woulda defended Kaz's honor and bashed that asshole to hell and back instead of banning me. But now that I think about it, maybe I shoulda backed off…Nah! I don't know what it was that day, I just felt alone, after all this time away from KMAS, I guess I finally realized how good a friends they were. That day I just wondered if there was any meaning or truth to my existence. For those of you wondering why it's because that's what I was thinking that day so BACK OFF! I bear a dark gift within me. The swords I carry keeps me alive. I hate to admit it but I am a master of the black arts, Necromancy if you will. That is why I live as a modern day hermit. I keep mostly to myself and despise company! So my life pretty much sucks. I just sat there that day, pondering my life, was there any meaning to my life any truth to the pain I suffered? Well it was about that time that the truth just kinda waltzed in through my door! 


	4. A Question of Destiny

LEGACY OF KMAS CHAPTER 2  
A QUESTION OF DESTINY  
  
My sanctuary door flew open, and a figure casually entered my chambers. It was odd indeed that I did not even sense this being even nearing my grounds.  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I politely demanded.   
  
"Now is that any way to speak to me DevilKaz?"   
  
I was amazed that this shadowy figure knew my name. He approached even closer to me and started into the bit of light that occupied my dank sanctum. When he was visible, I shot up from my sitting place and stared at the figure in awe. He wore a gray shirt and pants and quite a nice pair of shoes and shades if I might add. His hair was back into a single spike and I felt I was looking into a mirror. But what stood before me, I could not compare to in a million years!   
  
"K-Kazuya!" I stuttered like a scared infant. Make note this is the last time you'll see me like this.   
  
"I wondered how long it would take you to recognize me. For one who idolizes me so, I suspected it would take only my voice."   
  
I was only able to nod, unable to speak. I could not believe what was standing before me.   
  
"Hmmm…your friends were exactly like this when I approached them."   
  
"What friends?" words which finally escaped my throat.   
  
"Your friends on that...web site".   
  
"Hmph! They used to be…Wait a minute! Are you telling me you saw everybody? Why?"   
  
Kazuya removed his sunglasses and looked at me with grim eyes.   
  
EVENT: KAZUYA'S DANGEROUS PROPOSAL AND DEVILKAZ'S PREPARATION  
TRACK: THE GREAT NORTHERN CAVERN (FFVII)  
  
"I came to ask you and your friends a favor".   
  
"What's that?"   
  
"You recall how a few months ago I defeated Heihachi and destroyed the Zaibatsu?"   
  
"Yeah you tore the place outta the ground"   
  
"Hmph! It turns out I was deceived, Heihachi was still alive! I should of known that right after my fight with Jin"   
  
"How would you have known?"   
  
"During the fight" Kazuya continued "I knocked Jin into the closed doors of the dojo"   
  
"Yeah so?" I interrupted.   
  
"Before the fight I launched Heihachi out the doors. They were opened. My guess is he shut them while we fought thinking we'd kill each other."   
  
"But why do you need us to find Heihachi? You destroyed the Zaibatsu, so he couldn't have gotten far".   
  
"HA! It turns out the fool that he had a separate base. That cunning bastard."   
  
"Well, why can't you go and invade the place? Heihachi's second rate Tekken Force are no match for you".   
  
"You think everything is so simple don't you! Let's just say if it were that easy I would've done it myself. And you and those other psychos would not even be graced with my presence! All I ask is that you trust me. I will explain everything to you and the rest at our meeting point".   
  
Although I didn't take much offense to the word psycho, I couldn't help but wonder what would keep Kazuya from going in there.   
  
I answered his statement about the meeting place, "And that would be…"   
  
"Here are the instructions please make sure you are there on time!"   
  
He started to leave when he turned around and said  
  
"Oh and make sure you bring a weapon. Things could get ugly." He said this with a smile as he turned and walked out of my sanctum.  
  
I seriously had to consider everything that just happened. I sat gazing at the instructions and thinking about Kazuya's offer and the mission he presented me. I just couldn't put the thoughts out of my head. What would prevent Kazuya from going there and kicking the ever-loving shit out of Heihachi and his goons, and what would have him resort to us at a measly little site? How did he know where to find us? And how had he known about me? Considering the fact that I had been banished from KMAS. But hey, I was gonna meet my former site friends in person.   
  
"So let's see" I thought   
  
"A mission of great risk, the chance to show up my former friends, being led by Kazuya Mishima himself, and the chance to kick Heihachi's and his Tekken Force's ass…How could I refuse…"   
  
I stood up and headed to my armory. I grabbed my twin pistols. I'm not fond of guns but I find that these got me out of extreme situations. I twirled them around a little before putting them in my holsters. One was as white as Ivory and the other was as black as Ebony, hence their names. I kept them both polished and well cleansed. You'd have to in a place like this. Then I went a little deeper and grabbed my Demon sword. The sword was a large, single curved blade. The blade was so large it was convertible into a scythe. It was formerly wielded by the mythical being called the Dark Knight Sparda! It bared a curse to the wielder but in my case I used it to my advantage. For it gives the possessor demonic powers and the form of Sparda. Finally I went to the deepest part of my sanctum and within contained the most powerful and feared weapon in the world. The sword had multiple curves and the hilt was a fanged skull and spikes jutted from the side. But the fear was not in its appearance. Hell no, this blade had the power to tear the soul from a creatures carcass with but a single strike! This is what I meant by feeding, the souls were my energy and life force. You wonder how such weapons came into my possession…Internet. After securing my weapons I donned my red trench coat and my black protective vest, grabbed my necromancy tools (dagger, skull, poison samples, dust and crap like that), and headed out into the dark night!

(End Event)


	5. A Warning and Challenge

LEGACY OF KMAS CHAPTER 3  
A WARNING AND CHALLENGE  
  
Darkness. Never in my life had anything intrigued me so much in life than this natural force. When used properly it can be you're best weapon and defense. As I wandered through the woods nearby my sanctuary. I tried to think of the use that Kazuya had in mind for the rest of the group and myself. The woods were dark and wind whispered to the night. There was no doubt that I was alone in my journey…yet something was amiss.   
  
From the moment I emerged from my chambers, I had this constant sensation…of being watched. Someone it seemed, was keenly interested in my travels. I sensed another presence within these woods. I've known these woods for a long time, and 100% percent of that time they were vacant. I stood still for a moment, watching and listening. I can see pretty damn well in the dark if I do say so myself. But I saw nothing and sensed very little. My suspicions went through the roof, as I heard a snap of a twig behind me. I snapped my head around and aimed my guns toward the sound.  
  
"SHOW YOURSELF" I yelled.   
  
I was answered with another gust of wind…and then breathing. It was not my own either. Whatever this thing was it was standing less then a few yards away. Now the question was, I know where it is why can't I see anything. I screamed out again   
  
"WHO ARE YOU".  
  
"I'm like you, I have no true name".  
  
The voice was somewhat metallic and robotic kinda. I looked from where the voice was coming from.   
  
"I'M GONNA ASK YOU ONE MORE TIME, WHO ARE YOU!"  
  
"Neither enemy, nor friend"  
  
I was getting a little pissed off at these "riddle me this" responses. So I gave up on asking it's name,   
  
"Show yourself, creature".   
  
In that moment a figure appeared out of the darkness. It was human formed, But I could see that this figure was more robotic than human. It was a cyber ninja of some sort. I was more concerned of the sword in it's hand rather than it's appearance.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
  
"You must turn back from your quest," it said.  
  
"Turn back? I've hardly started".  
  
"All the better for you. I demand you return to your own life"  
  
"Let me guess, you know of Kazuya huh? You must be a member at KMAS then".  
  
This was a safe assumption considering hat Heihachi did not know of me yet. The ninja responded.  
  
"I am what you see, and nothing more, I am here to warn you. If you pursue the goal intended you will unleash havoc and malice on the world."  
  
"And if I don't?"   
  
"I will stop you myself."  
  
"You dare to challenge me? You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."  
  
"I should say the same about you and your quest. Prepare yourself Dark One!"  
  
EVENT: DEVILKAZ VS. CYBER NINJA  
TRACK: DUEL (Metal Gear Solid)  
  
He quickly, slashed his sword at me. Now I could of let him hit me and be a nice guy but my thirst for violence was too much as I ducked to the side and kicked the son of a bitch right in the gut. He tried to attack again by thrusting and then quickly slashing at my neck, but once again he found himself on the receiving end as I clenched my fist and delivered a Demon God Fist. He was momentarily stunned, but he quickly stood up and sheathed his sword.  
  
"Good. Now we can fight like warriors. Hand to hand. It is the basis of all combat"  
  
"Less talk, more pain" I lunged at him and the coward disappeared.   
  
I looked around, and felt a fist go into my face.   
  
"So stealth is his game," I thought.   
  
I listened and watched for any sign of movement. He was running from tree to tree trying to catch me off guard. He was quite fast indeed. Another punch right to the gut nearly got me down, and a kick to my face made me realize I had no hope of surviving if I was gonna waste time trying to see him. If I couldn't use my eyes I'd have to find another way. My guns would be useless, and swinging my swords and fists blindly wouldn't do much except make me look like an idiot. I decided it would be better if I stood still. I closed my eyes and focused. I heard the bastard running very rapidly all over the woods. Eventually I heard him come right behind me and heard the swing of the fist. I spun around, grabbed the fist, and delivered the Bitch Kicks. As the body hit the ground he materialized before me. I took the opportunity to lunge forward and deliver the Rising Uppercut and before he hit the ground I roundhouse kicked him right through a tree.   
  
"You…you know the master's art!" he said as he painfully stood up  
  
"I warned you not to mess with me, Now…You DIE!"  
  
As I unsheathed the Soul Reaver and prepared to strike, he leapt away from me and disappeared into the night.  
  
"RETURN AND FACE YOUR FATE NINJA!"  
  
"You have been warned, we will meet again at the meeting, perhaps then you will realize what you're getting into. Farewell…DevilKaz".  
  
(End event)  
  
I heard him leap away and leave me alone in the dark woods once again. I now had another piece to the puzzle. Why did the ninja want me to stay away from the meeting? Especially when he was going to the same place. I shoulda stopped thinking so hard. It woulda saved me the later headache… 


	6. Enter the Unknown

LEGACY OF KMAS CHAPTER 4  
ENTER THE UNKNOWN  
  
What an odd man that ninja was. So mysterious, little did I know that my experience with mystery and unknown was just beginning. I was almost out of the woods. It was strange that how vast these woods were, this was only a fraction of the way Kazuya directed me to. Come to think of it I never told you where the hell I was going. My destination lied in the warehouse district in the heart of a place called Dark City. Funny that Kazuya would choose a meeting place with such an appropriate name. I was basically in the dark with what the hell was going on!  
  
As I came from the woods I realized it was morning, yet it was still dark. Not as dark as before but I could see the sky and it was very gray. I guess it was gonna rain soon. I emerged from the depths of my forest and into a neighboring cemetery.   
  
"It's not as dank and decrepit as mine is...but I guess it's alright", I thought to myself.   
  
I heard a little bit of thunder as I passed through the silent graves. The silence nearly overwhelmed me. So quiet, so depressing, so full of death...I loved it!  
  
"Enjoying the scenery Dark One!"  
  
I spun around quickly. I looked amongst the graves and peered past the monastery. I saw nothing, and sensed nothing.   
  
"Ah yes, the sweet sound of death, does it not intrigue you?"  
  
The voice was feminine and it was quite young as well.   
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Hmmm. The master was right in choosing you. So demanding, so dark".  
  
"I grow weary of this game, show yourself".   
  
I suddenly felt another presence. But unlike the ninja, it did not have even the smallest scent of a human. Through its soul I sensed the taint of death.   
  
"You are not human creature! My guess is you belong with these corpses".   
  
For this scent was the unmistakable sign of the undead. A field I knew all to well.  
  
"Hmmm..... You are smart necromancer. But I could say the same about you. Both in life and soon death."  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"No it's a promise!"  
  
"What are you creature?"  
  
"I am simply known.... As Unknown".  
  
The creature revealed itself to me in a purple haze that rivaled the gray sky above. She began to take form. She was about an average height, and wore a gleaming metal breastplate of, what I could tell, the finest silver I had ever seen. Her skirt was dark purple as that of Kazuya's business suit and she wore long jackboots. Her hair was as white as death's face and waved with the howling winds as her violet eyes gazed into mine. As she glared at me two fangs dropped from the sides of her mouth. So she was merely another member of the site, ...and quite an attractive one.  
  
"So you are a vampire," I said coldly.  
  
"Yes Darkling. I hoped you would stay for dinner".  
  
"Well, you don't sound nearly as humble as you did on the KMAS site. You caught me off guard, but even so, you will not find me such easy prey fledgling".  
  
"I'll show you "fledgling". Come here morsel!".  
  
EVENT: DEVILKAZ VS. UNKNOWN   
TRACK: DANCE OF ILLUSIONS (Castlevania: Symphony of the Night)  
  
As the ghoul rushed towards me in a violet haze, I thought to myself as to how laughable this attempt was. As she swiped at me with her claws I easily dodged them. Faster and faster she swiped and even tried to get a few kicks and bites in but to no avail. She stood, a little out of breath but still very active. I knew she wanted my blood. But this meal was not on the menu.  
  
"Why don't you fight? Are you afraid I may hurt you?"  
  
"If I was afraid of that I woulda stood still and not have to deal with this pathetic act. Besides... I don't hit ladies".  
  
"DIE Dark One!"  
  
She came at me with all of her rage and fury. She swung so fast that for mere mortals they would be dead multiple times before they hit the ground. But to me, it was a simple process of moving the hell out of her way. To be quite honest, it started to become boring. She finally ended her attack and dropped to one knee. She was out of breath and fatigued. Her eyes widened in disbelief and I think she finally understood that she had no chance in hell of even scratching me.   
  
"How? Th..... This is...impossible! How could a mere human like you even sense those attacks? You...SHOULD BE CONFETTI BY NOW!  
  
"You don't know anything do you? I am a necromancer and a strong one at that! I can sense all movements and activities of the dead, or in this case, the undead. I knew your every intention before you did".  
  
I could tell she was weakening. She was undead and needed blood, that and it wasn't really even night, had this have been, and her strength be at it's maximum, she probably would have had me. But this just wasn't her lucky day.  
  
"No." She stammered "This can't be".  
  
"But it is. And it seems you have forgotten something. I can also manipulate and control the dead as well".  
  
Unknown's face grew with a new horror as this revelation crushed any belief of defeating me. I cracked my knuckles and raised my right hand. As I did a bolt of lightning struck me. I pulled in the energy and imbued it with my sense of telepathy. The bolt went from electrifying white to a mind-shattering gray. I hurled the bolt at the weakened vampire. The bolt hit her with ease and the aura spread around her. With her body in my control I raised her to the sky and then with a strong force I pulled her back to the ground. She was injured badly. Merciless bastard that I was, I pulled her up again and with that same merciless power I pulled her down again. She was begging for mercy, she could take no more. I knew this; one more slam would have sent this vamp back to the grave. She screamed as I lifted her limp body again. But I think common sense got the better of me this time. I let loose my grip and she fell half the way to the ground and was knocked out.   
  
(End Event)  
  
I walked to her body and simply said, "Know this I let you go only because of your allegiance with Kazuya. Had it had been any different your soul and blood would be mine!"   
  
I turned around and walked past the silent graves. As I neared the cemetery gates I saw a bright flash from where Unknown lay and when it subsided a bat flew from the area we battled. I simply watched as the bat flew into the gray sky. When it was out of sight a bolt of lightning struck and it began to rain. 


	7. The TekkenShu

LEGACY OF KMAS CHAPTER 5  
THE TEKKEN-SHU  
  
A bolt of lightning crashed amidst the gray sky and rain poured from the sky like Niagara Falls. In the distance of the foggy ocean was an island engulfed in mist and was barely visible beneath the stormy sky. The island was surrounded by jungle terrain. The floor was as black as night beneath the leafy canopy. In the distance a large tower stood majestically over the misty island. The structure was as large as the mighty mountains of the earth. As the lightning flashed in the sky the tower was visible. Six smaller buildings surrounded this tower. They were as large as skyscrapers, but failed miserably in comparison to the central tower. Surrounding the entire area were numerous forces of the Tekken-Shu. This was undoubtedly the new location of Heihachi's Tekken Zaibatsu, which Kazuya had spoken about.  
  
Inside the central tower was the main command center. The room was dark save for the few torches that lit up the gloomy chamber. Though the exterior of the tower was modern, the interior was designed like an ancient temple. Six figures sat within the large room. They were waiting impatiently on someone. These soldiers were highly decorated and held top ranking positions in the Tekken-Shu.  
  
EVENT: MEETING OF THE SEVEN  
TRACK: SHIN-RA CORPORATION (FFVII)  
  
"Where is he" the voice spoke with icy frost. "He was supposed to be here an hour ago"  
  
"Patience Captain" another man spoke with an evil shocking sound. "I'm sure he's doing something important".  
  
"Very well Major. I must attend to my chambers soon however, I can not stand this heat".  
  
"Odd considering the room is at moderate temperature" said the shocking voice  
  
"I see no problem with it" spoke a very powerful blazing voice.  
  
"That's easy for you to say Colonel hot head" spoke a feminine voice.  
  
The room broke into a small laughter, as the other man was feeling kind of stupid. At that moment another voice entered the room.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH"  
  
The current occupants of the room stood up at attention as the leader of the Tekken-Shu made his appearance. The man walked coldly amongst the assembled soldiers. He could sense the fear within them as he walked past them one by one.  
  
"Be seated" He spoke again. "Colonel Blaze! Report!"  
  
"Yes sir!" The blazing voice spoke "All members of BIG SEVEN are present and accounted for General Beng".  
  
"Thank you. Be seated. Now does anyone have any info as to what that pathetic worm Kazuya is up to? Lieutenant Hurricos?"   
  
The man stood up and spoke with chilling winds "Our sources indicate that Kazuya has enlisted the force of the Kazuya Mishima Appreciation Society".  
  
"Are you serious? Those pathetic assholes? What the hell could they possibly do to us?"  
  
"Sir with all due respect". Colonel Blaze started   
  
"I knew one of those members personally and he is more than a match for just one of us".  
  
"And...?" General Beng asked.  
  
"Well who knows what the others are capable of".  
  
"Well then, you must not know what I'm capable of!" As he said this yellow bolts of energy began to wrap around the General's body.  
  
"PLEASE SIR I MEANT NO DISRESPECT. I WAS ONLY SAYING WHAT WE SHOULD PREPARE TO FACE!"  
  
The lightning faded as General Beng pleasantly gazed at the fearful Colonel.  
  
"Very well then, I want the Tekken Forces' training to be doubled, make sure they are elementally prepared. Who knows what kinda freaks that bitch Kazuya could round up? I will not have a band of yahoos ruining our master's plans. Especially a group with such a horrendous name. Are there any identifiable members besides psycho bitch Saiyan Rage and who Colonel Blaze knew?"  
  
The soldiers seemed like they knew, but were somewhat reluctant to tell who it was.  
  
"No one knows who else?" Beng started again.  
  
"Well I know one person but I'm not sure I should say it to you sir" said a real deep voice.  
  
"Try me Sergeant Quake".  
  
"Well sources confirmed that...DevilKaz has been enlisted as well".  
  
At this anger filled the General that he let out a scream so powerful it could be heard for miles. Yellow and white bolts of energy shot from his body, shattering windows and destroying pieces of furniture in the room as the 6 others ducked for cover, in fear of their commander's fury. At one point the blast blew a giant hole right into the wall. As the energy subsided, and the angered General began to calm down footsteps could be heard in the distance.  
  
"A little ticked off General?"  
  
The General gasped as the figure entered the room. He wore a white suit and his gray hair was parted in the middle and jutted from the sides in spikes. However, though aged the figure had accomplished much in his life including becoming a very formidable fighter. It was he, the man responsible for all in the world of Tekken. Heihachi Mishima.   
  
"Heihachi sir" Beng said as the rest of the 7 scrambled to stand up.  
  
"Forgive me sir, I was not able to control it" referring to his fury earlier.  
  
"I could care less about that, I'm here simply to warn you" he said as he seated himself in the remaining chair left untouched by the recent outburst..   
  
"Do not underestimate the KMAS organization. If Kazuya has enlisted their help than who knows what they can do. With my luck they may posses the powers to ruin my plans".  
  
"Sir is it true that DevilKaz has been enlisted?"  
  
"Yes General, and I am more than happy with that".  
  
"But sir..."  
  
"Silence! Kazuya and his group must not be allowed to discover our base especially DevilKaz! And with Kazuya fully powered with the Devil Gene I do not know what he is capable of. My Devil Gene experiments must not be disturbed. I haven't been so close to unlocking its potential, so there is NO ROOM FOR FAILURE! I command you to disperse the Tekken Force all over the world. If anyone is a member of the KMAS, DESTROY THEM. But I want DevilKaz alive!"  
  
"Alive? But sir I thought..."  
  
"Once I'm finished with DevilKaz, you may do what you will with him".  
  
"Thank you sir".  
  
Heihachi stood up and prepared to leave but stopped shortly.  
  
"Oh and General".  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"The damages of the room is coming out of your paycheck".  
  
"..................Yes sir."  
  
Heihachi continued out of the room, as General Beng addressed his soldiers.  
  
"I want you to disperse your squadrons to all parts of the globe. Orders are Kill on site!"  
  
"Yes sir!" the six said  
  
"And bring DevilKaz alive! Dismissed!"   
  
The six saluted their commander and departed. The General turned and looked out the gaping hole that he had created…and soon be paying for.   
  
"So DevilKaz, you have joined the little escapade yourself, have you? Know this! You will be destroyed. For my master, you and Kazuya will be reduced to nothing more than the scum on my boot.  
  
(End Event) 


	8. An Unholy Alliance and Revelation

LEGACY OF KMAS CHAPTER 6  
AN UNHOLY ALLIANCE AND REVELATION  
  
EVENT: DISCOVERY OF THE CITADEL  
TRACK: YOU CAN HEAR THE CRY OF THE PLANET (FFVII)  
  
"My God! It's pouring like hell out here," I thought to myself.   
  
I traversed the land beside the graveyard and stumbled upon the nearby citadel. This citadel, I realized, was the infamous Dark City Citadel; renowned to be the spot where human sacrifices were made to the unholy demon lord himself. Those times long since past, this structure now stood as a place of worship like so many other churches. I've always wanted to gaze at its structure. The black marble reflected even in the gray skies and it stood like a gargantuan monument against this world. Now that I've finally looked at this haunting structure, I felt it was time to relocate and move here.   
  
I decided to step inside and rest for a little. I'm not much for taking breaks it's just that a battle with a stealth ninja and a vampire can really take it out of ya sometimes. I entered the gargantuan citadel and I was in awe of how large the chapel room was on the inside. All across the rooms, were depictions of supernatural beings, both holy and unholy. I marveled at the sight and it heartened me to see such expressions of good and evil.  
  
I sat down in the back of the vacant Citadel and tried just to get a few moments of solitude. I really needed to think of what the hell has been happening to me. Remember that headache I told ya about? Well hear is basically where it started. I struggled in vain to see how the pieces fit together, how Kazuya would ultimately crush Heihachi and the Tekken-Shu and what role he had plotted for me and the rest of KMAS and why so many members of my own group were so anxious to keep me from assisting. As I pondered this the giant doors of the Citadel creaked opened, and a figure crept through the doors. He was kinda small and dressed in a full black cloak save for his blood red lining and the white bandanna on his head. His hair, though drenched with rain, stuck up in spikes. His hair was unique indeed, blackish purple and then pure white in the middle and finally dark in the center. He had only a sword bound to his side and as he passed me his eyes were shut as if he knew exactly where to go. He sat in the last row, in the column beside me and shook a little to dry himself off.  
  
(End event)   
  
"Rotten day isn't it?" he spoke coldly without even looking at me.   
  
"Yes" I answered.  
  
"You have a lot on your mind I see".  
  
"Yes".  
  
"Well get used to it because this is only the beginning".  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your so concerned over what happened to you previously, wait until you see what's in store for you next".  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am one who shares your thirst and your curse".  
  
At that moment I sensed a burning rush of power and a soul almost as cold as mine. This man was clearly not human. No, he was something more.  
  
"You are a demon, are you not?" I asked.  
  
"I am, DevilKaz".  
  
"You know me creature?"  
  
"Better than you know yourself".  
  
"I have no doubt of that. Then perhaps you can provide me answers".  
  
"Perhaps I can. If you can answer me these questions".  
  
"I have no times for games demon, I'm in hurry".  
  
"You need not worry, we are heading for the same place".  
  
"Oh great another freaky KMAS member. As if vampires and ninjas weren't enough, all I needed was a demon".  
  
He laughed softly "You will really be taken back when you hear this. Tell me DevilKaz what has Heihachi been seeking all this time?"  
  
"The Devil Gene. He's been for quite some time now".  
  
"Yes. Now who do you know that has the Devil Gene?"  
  
"Kazuya and his son Jin".  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yes. Who else could possibly have it?"  
  
"Hmph. You're looking at one".  
  
"But that's impossible. You're not related to the Mishimas are you?"  
  
"No. But did it not occur to you that Devil's power could've spread further then Kazuya?"  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Devil has had many ties in the past, sometimes he enters without even letting you know. He is a Devil after all. I hardly think he needs to ask for permission. If I remember correctly there are only four people, on this realm and alive anyway, who has the devil gene".  
  
"Kazuya, Jin, you, but who else?"  
  
The demon stared motionless at me and I knew instantly what he was trying to say.  
  
"No. That can't be. I gain my demon powers from my sword". As I showed the Sparda sword to the demon he broke out in laughter.   
  
"You fool, that sword merely enhances the possessors strength and capabilities. You have had the Devil within you all along".  
  
"Is that then why I hunger for souls?"  
  
"No, I think that comes from your being with the Soul Reaver".  
  
"Wait! How did you know I had the Soul Reaver?"  
  
"I am a demon DevilKaz. I can sense large amounts of souls, especially humans".  
  
"Do you honestly think, for a moment I'll believe you?"  
  
"Fine than cast down your Sparda sword and then see what happens".  
  
I threw down the sword with anger, yet I was rather reluctant to test the demon's accusation. I simply held out my hand and attempted simply to shoot the floor with a small spark or something. But nothing happened.   
  
"Well shrimp? What now"  
  
He smiled...At that moment a burst of energy, 10x more powerful than I intended flew from my wrist and jutted into the floor in the form of red lightning. I stared at my hand, now clawed and black as brimstone and with veins red as hot lava. As I blinked to recover, my hand was back to human form.   
  
"Tell me, was the appearance of that clawed hand similar to your overall demon form you assume when wielding the sword?"  
  
"S-sorta" I said still in a bit of shock.  
  
"You see? Your own form is trying to cancel out the transformation effect of the sword. Thus your true demon form has not been called upon yet. As for the sword, full transformation is given only tothose who don't have a second form".  
  
"So…it's true then. And this is the reason I've been pursued?"  
  
"We, DevilKaz".  
  
"You too huh? So the other members think we will danger the mission and get caught".  
  
"Thus providing Heihachi with what he needs for his experiments. Why did you think it was because of your banishment? Believe me it wasn't that".  
  
"I see. I thought so myself. By the way are you here to stop me too? I must warn you the other two didn't fare very well".  
  
"I could try. I may succeed. But I can sense your power. One wrong move and I'm worm chow. You possess powers none could hope to imagine. Heihachi could very well choose you instead of Kazuya or Jin for his Devil Gene experiments".  
  
"So you won't fight me? Than what do you want?"  
  
"I came simply to dry off and warn you of what is going on."  
  
"That's not the only reason".  
  
"No it's not. I've come to form an alliance, based on our common ground. If Heihachi truly seeks the Devil Gene, he will be after us both."  
  
"But what can you offer to me? Why should I help you?"  
  
"Speak up I can't hear you from here".  
  
"WHAT?!" I saw that the demon was now on the other side, I mean the FAR side of the citadel.   
  
"So speed is your game eh?"  
  
"That..." the demon spoke as he quickly appeared before me.   
  
"...And one more thing"  
  
The demon outstretched his hands and fire erupted from them. But this was very unique indeed. In his left hand he held fire of natural color. But in his right hand the fire was in colors of black and grayish purple. The black seemed a hell of a lot more powerful than the fire in his left hand. As he did this I noticed a strange glow from beneath his bandanna. It was a hue of red and purple. But putting that aside I asked about his strange power.  
  
"Could that be the Darkness Flame?"  
  
"Yes. Those who seek the mastery of flame, seek this goal. To gain the power of the Darkness Flame."  
  
"Impressive. Most impressive".  
  
"Hmph. What would really be impressive is if I could master it completely".   
  
"You mean you haven't mastered it yet?"  
  
"Just forget about it" he sneered. "So what do you say DevilKaz. Will you consider the alliance?" He said as he extended his hand.  
  
"Fine then. Just don't get in my way or you will suffer a fate worse than hell".  
  
"Heh, heh, heh. Agreed".  
  
As I shook his hand the dark flame wrapped around my arm. I answered by showing my power. Black and red lightning shot and it wrapped around his hand. After the "friendly" handshake, I realized that we were bound in a fragile alliance. And if I knew demons, alliances do not last very long. I went to collect my sword and said...  
  
"So you know my name. So what's yours shrimp?"  
  
"My name is....Mo".  
  
"Mo the master of flame Hahahahahahaha!"  
  
"Shut up!" 


	9. The Band of Merry Men and The Dragon Tam...

LEGACY OF KMAS CHAPTER 7  
THE BAND OF MERRY MEN AND THE DRAGON TAMER  
  
EVENT: INTRO OF THE MUSIC MEN  
TRACK: SMELLS LIKE TEEN SPIRIT (Nirvana)  
  
"DUDE! Come on hurry up! The rain's just stopped," yelled Stu.   
  
He was loading up their van with their amplifiers (because they couldn't during the storm) as he called to his brother.  
  
"Come on Ken, I'm goin as soon as I put in my cymbals!"  
  
"I'm coming Stu. I just gotta grab my guitar" he said as he came into the garage.  
  
"You still haven't found it?"  
  
"No. It's driving me crazy!"  
  
"How the hell do you lose that thing?"  
  
"I don't know it's just...oh wait there it is".  
  
"Ken, you gotta be kidding me! It was here the whole time?"  
  
"Well...yeah".   
  
"Forget it. Grab it and let's go. Kazuya won't wait forever".  
  
Ken grabbed his guitar. It was a good-looking one as well, It had a black strap with white M-notes on it and very fashionable. Their van was a crude looking one, a perfect vehicle for the soon to be big band. Stu was pretty tall and a touch more muscular than his brother. He had brown hair and was one of the best drummers you could ask for. Ken was about 6 feet and had a dark blond Elvis type hair cut. Though his intellect left a little to be desired he was quite skilled with his guitar and his...  
  
"AW SHIT!"  
  
"What now Ken?"  
  
"I forgot my sword".  
  
"Are you kidding me?"  
  
"Well Kaz said to bring a weapon right? I'll be right back. Hold on."  
  
Ken quickly ran back to his garage and grabbed his weapon. It was a long wide sword, which came to an angle at the tip. A sword named by Ken the "Buster Sword". He ran back to the van before his brother became too impatient. Ken jumped into the driver's seat and soon they were off to meet Kazuya at Dark City.   
  
"Now dude explain to me again what the hell just happened" Asked Stu.  
  
"I'll try bro. Ok I was in the garage looking for my guitar pick, when the garage door opened up. I thought it was you and I said 'Stu could ya come here and help me find my pick?' and then this cold voice said 'Having a little trouble are we?' and it was Kazuya in the flesh. I called for you and then Kazuya told us that stuff about Heihachi and to meet him at Dark City with the rest of KMAS."  
  
"Wow. I can't believe Kazuya actually asked us for help."  
  
"Yup. By the way, did you bring any weapons?"  
  
"I got mine right here," he said as he pointed to his drumsticks.  
  
"Are you for real man?"  
  
"You have no idea what they can do, do you?"  
  
"Whatever, let's keep goin before Kazuya kicks our asses for being late".  
  
These boys lived in the rural area on the outskirts of the city. They had a little while to go then DevilKaz and Mo who were still at the Citadel. They were now just on the strip between the rural area and the Dark City cemetery. Just minutes on this strip, they saw a figure in the distance. It was a hitchhiker who was also going to Dark City.   
  
"Hey Stu, how bout we pick him up?"  
  
"No way. I know how these crazy hitchhikers are. They come in and they stab ya to death and steal your stuff."  
  
"Dude you've watched the news and Texas Chainsaw Massacre too much I'm stopping."  
  
"Oh brother".  
  
They came to a stop a little after the hitchhiker and Ken got out to open the sliding door.  
  
"So you're going to Dark City to dude?"  
  
"Yes I am" she spoke with a feminine voice.  
  
(End Event)  
  
EVENT: THE DRAGON TAMER  
TRACK: HAND IN HAND (Kingdom Hearts)  
  
"Oh! Sorry I couldn't see under that cloak of yours. Don't worry you can take it off once ya get in" he said this as he opened the door.  
  
"Is it alright that I have a pet?"  
  
"No. No problem."  
  
"Thank you. NIMAR! COME HERE!"  
  
"What is he? A cat?"  
  
"Sort of".  
  
Nimar came running towards her and Ken was shocked when he saw her pet.  
  
"HOLY SHIT! THAT'S A DAMN TIGER!"  
  
"Yes but don't worry he won't hurt you...Unless I say to ".  
  
She and Nimar climbed into the van.  
  
"Ken, we're a band not a TRAVELLING ZOO!" shouted Stu upon seeing Nimar.  
  
"Calm down bro, it's alright" and they were off again.   
  
She took off her cloak and placed it next to her. Nimar decided to take a nap on top of it. Ken now looked upon the lady. She had short ginger hair and green eyes. She had a hoodie with a Tiger skull on the back of it. She wore blue baggy trousers and a chain necklace. Attached to her back was a very large sword that almost rivaled Ken's sword in size. It was like an enlarged Katana blade which was ebony in color and had yellow markings. Ken was speechless.  
  
"So...uh...why are you going to Dark City?" Ken asked.  
  
"There is someone there who can help me".  
  
"With what?"  
  
"I'm looking for someone I lost".  
  
"Oh. Sorry. Well me and Stu are going cause we were asked to".  
  
"Asked to? By who?"  
  
"Uh...were not allowed to say" replied Stu, who knew that in Ken's current love struck state he'd let anything slip.  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
"So...uh...what's your name?" Ken asked.  
  
"Red Tiger" she replied.   
  
"Whoa! You mean Red Tiger from KMAS?"  
  
"Yes! Are you part of it too?"  
  
"Part of it?! Red Tiger, I'm Ken! Remember?"  
  
"Oh my god! Really? It's so nice to meet you in person Ken. So that's Stu isn't it?"  
  
"The one and only" replied Stu now feeling more assured.   
  
They were passing the cemetery and were now nearing the Dark Forest. Red Tiger decided to ask the boys a question.  
  
"So you met Kazuya too?"  
  
"Yeah. He kinda dropped in on us. So is Kazuya gonna help you find who you're looking for?" asked Ken.  
  
"Yes. I have reason to believe Heihachi was behind this".  
  
"Don't worry R.T., once we get to Dark City I'm sure Kazuya will help you out".  
  
"I hope you're right Ken". She almost let a tear slip as she said this.   
  
"Easy. Easy R.T. don't cry."  
  
"I'm sorry. You don't know how important he is to me."  
  
"Who is it?" asked Stu.  
  
"He is my master. His name is Opal of the Dragon Tamers"  
  
"Wow. Those guys who can like make Dragons obey them. That's some heavy stuff right there R.T." replied Ken.  
  
"I was his highest apprentice and was about to become a full fledged Dragon Tamer. But one day he was gone. Him and all of his equipment. I know it was Heihachi! I know it! Only Kazuya can help me now".  
  
"Don't worry R.T. we'll find Kazuya and then kick the living hell out of Heihachi with the rest of KMAS".  
  
"Thanks Ken" she smiled and Ken blushed a little.  
  
"HEY ROSEY! YO WANNA WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!?" yelled Stu.  
  
"OH SHIT!"  
  
Ken veered the van to the left and barely avoided running down a figure in a white and blue hoodie. Ken turned his head to see the figure shaking his fists and shouting angrily at him.  
  
"SORRY DUDE" Ken yelled and drove off again.  
  
As they came halfway through the Dark Wood, a strange feeling crept over Red Tiger as she felt a pang of immense power come over her.  
(End Event)

"Wait. Stop please!"  
  
"What's wrong Red?" Stu asked.  
  
"I sense something. Something really powerful. Something...dangerous".


	10. HellFire Summoner

LEGACY OF KMAS CHAPTER 8  
HELLFIRE SUMMONER  
  
And so I left that place, with clear knowledge of what sort of demon I would become if I let my curse consume me, and, with an ally for the future. Mo and I had traversed the forest outside of the Citadel and were now making our way to the Firewood Forest outside of the suburban area of Dark City. The name was given because during the day, the tall trees had leaves with such vibrant colors of red, orange and yellow that against the winds it looked as though the sky was on fire.   
  
"Ah. Such a destructive force has such beauty," said Mo.  
  
"I like how you think Mo. Now our course is set. We go through the forest and traverse the suburban area tonight. We reach Dark City tomorrow afternoon at most".  
  
"Done"  
  
We entered Firewood Forest and continued our quest. This sight was almost as amazing as the Citadel. I began to wonder how much I had missed since my seclusion in my cemetery. The beauty of this natural structure left me awe struck and Mo to sensed this beauty. How ironic...two demons, two creatures who thrive on destruction favor such a natural sight. Just then, Mo stopped short and I nearly collided with him.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"We are not alone".  
  
"Oh Great. Now what?"  
  
Mo looked around our current location for but a few moments and pointed right.   
  
"This way".  
  
I followed him quickly through the forest. He ran pretty fast but I was able to keep up with him...barely. I didn't realize how far this forest had gone. It was unbelievably larger than Dark Forest. We finally came to a stop at a cave.   
  
"You sensed this all the way from there?" I asked.  
  
"It develops naturally in demons. You however had no knowledge of it and could not develop it fully. I know you have the basic of sensing abilities but without proper training it will not develop fully on its own."  
  
"Thanks for the info but my combat skills are good enough".  
  
"Hmph. We shall see".  
  
"Don't tempt me Mo".  
  
He gave me a threatening look and continued into the cave. I followed as well. As I entered the cave, I noticed the rocks. The rocks were blood red and were lined with vein like orange lines. These lines, I discovered were the color of lava in volcanoes. The excessive heat within the cave justified this. Although this obviously didn't bother us, I was amazed how such a structure could exist.   
  
"Strange" Mo said.  
  
"What?"   
  
"I sense an awesome power, but the soul is human".  
  
"And?" I replied.  
  
"A natural human alone, can not wield that much power without it tearing him apart, another force must be at work".  
  
"What sort of power is it?"  
  
"One of Hellish proportions"  
  
We came to a central chamber deep within the caverns. It was a large circular room, with a large circular platform in the middle. The platform was surrounded by lava. And there was a stone gargoyle at the very end of the room. The gargoyle was that of a monstrous hound-like creature with a gargantuan human like body and large horns. The walls in this room were engulfed in flame. And I felt heat and power emanating from the flames, that I have never felt before.  
  
"So it is true"  
  
"You know now DevilKaz?"  
  
"Yes. I've heard tell of a person who dwelled in this forest. A mortal being who can summon the very fires of Hell"  
  
"Yes. And it appears his power has extended into the very foundations of these caverns".  
  
"That is correct demons!"  
  
A voice emerged from the chamber and we both looked towards the gargoyle.  
  
"It is amazing to think that such a human can wield powers greater than creatures from the underworld is it not?" the voice said again.  
  
"It is unwise for a mortal being to think he is superior to one from the demon world" Mo replied.  
  
"Come forth and show yourself" I said.  
  
From behind the gargoyle emerged a boy with black braided hair. He wore a black shirt with army fatigued pants and shiny black boots.  
  
"So, you two are the demons everyone is talking about. You're quite a pair aren't you?"  
  
"Spare us your opinions. Are you another member of KMAS who has come to warn us to stop our quest or some shit like that?" I replied angrily and weary of all these encounters.  
  
"Yes and no. I am a member of KMAS but the warnings end here. If you defeat me, you will be allowed to continue your journey without any more encounters from us. Now face the fury of Ifritstar"  
  
"Fine, Prepare yourself, Mortal fool..."  
  
"NO!"  
  
I stopped short as I turned towards Mo, who stood with his sword ready. "What is it Mo".  
  
"Please allow me to take this. I believe you have fought enough. I might as well take this one".  
  
"Fine be my guest," I said sarcastically.  
  
"Thank you" Mo said as he walked over to face his opponent.  
  
Ifritstar drew his weapon. A large, broad sword. But I was more interested in its peculiar hilt. If I didn't know any better I'd say it looked more like a handle and trigger of a gun.  
  
"This is my gunblade. Very powerful weapon if I must say"  
  
"Believe me I've seen better" Mo slightly gazed at me when he said this.  
  
EVENT:MO VS. IFRITSTAR  
TRACK:FESTIVAL OF SERVANTS (Castlevania: Symphony of the Night)  
  
Ifritstar ran towards Mo and prepared to slash. But to his surprise (not mine) he ran to the side and all the way to the opposite side of the platform before Ifritstar could even bring the blade down.  
  
"WHAT? Impossible! How could anyone move that fast in this heat?"  
  
Mo answered by raising his sword and surrounded himself in flame.  
  
"Does this answer your question fool?"  
  
"No matter. Try this on for size!"  
  
Raising his Gunblade above his head the blade glowed a bright blue and I watched as it increased in size and became almost as long as the platform was wide.  
  
"Hmph. Nice trick, too bad it won't save your sorry ass" Mo replied as he ran towards Ifritstar.  
  
Ifritstar swung his blade wildly hoping it would strike Mo, it almost hit me a few times. But Mo was far too agile and dodged his blade with ease. And with his immunity to the intense heat Ifritstar had no chance. He finally realized this and stopped swinging.  
  
"Give it up mortal you can not hope to defeat me" Mo said.  
  
"Maybe so. I may not defeat you, but I know someone who can".  
  
"What are you talking about".  
  
"Allow me to show you my friend" he said menacingly as he walked towards the gargoyle.  
  
He raised the blade above his head and shouted  
  
"Thy aeon so powerful, wicked than hell. I call you, my only spell! Wish us a victory with will and might, COME IFRIT LET US FIGHT!"  
  
As he uttered the last word he plunged the blade into the ground. At this the lava from the outer pool spewed up into the gargoyle and the marble statue was lined with the same vein like structure I had seen on the walls. Within minutes a mighty roar was heard and the gargoyle flew to pieces and in its place stood Ifrit the Hellfire aeon. The titan stood majestically over the rest of the chamber, surrounded by fiery fur and wreathed in flame.  
  
"So you are a summoner?"  
  
"That I am. Now Ifrit, destroy that demon" Ifritstar commanded.  
  
Ifrit leaped onto the platform and charged at Mo, Mo dove out of the way and made a direct slash with his sword at Ifrit chest. But as if striking a rock his sword had bounced right of as Ifrit gave a roar and jumped into the air. He curled himself into a ball of fire and nearly crashed down on top of Mo. He jumped out of the way but Ifrit managed to graze his leg. Mo was stunned briefly but the pain still lingered. It's not often the fires of Hell scorch you. But the fact of the matter was Mo could no longer run at his top speed and with Ifrit's immunity to his sword, the aeon had him right where he wanted him. Ifrit unleashed a fury of claw swipes most if not all smacking Mo. With him injured, as expected Ifritstar called out:  
  
"Now Ifrit, Finish him off with HellFire!"  
  
At this the entire room was engulfed in darkness with only Ifrit and Mo visible. Mo felt himself being lifted off of the ground and into the air. Ifrit than dove underground and within moments a fiery pentagram appeared underneath Mo. Five scorching fireballs shot from the points of the star and attached themselves to my helpless companion. He screamed out in pain as the infernal flames cascaded around his body. As soon as his horrible ordeal had ended the symbol erupted in a pillar of fire, which engulfed the entire platform. I felt the immense power of the flames and could only imagine what Mo was feeling. I heard no screams as the flames finally subsided. I saw Mo plummet to the platform and remained motionless. Ifritstar laughed at this event and congratulated his aeon for it.  
  
"You want to be next demon? Come forth and meet your fate!"  
  
I was overcome with annoyance at this mortal and was about to attack when I saw Mo arise as if his ordeal did not even happen. His clothes were tattered and torn and he had his sword ready.   
  
"So you want more do you? Ifrit's Hellfire must've given you amnesia. Let me refresh your memory. If your little sword didn't work the first time, it sure as hell won't work now!"  
  
"I know, I hate to use this attack. I find it completely devoid of any style or artistry but I guess I have no choice!"   
  
I found it rather hard to believe that there was any attack to barbaric for a demon. But my first hint was that it was probably going to be pretty messy. Mo removed the bandanna from his forehead, and as he did, I noticed something appear. It looked like another eye grew onto him, and Ifritstar took notice.  
  
"Don't think another appendage can save you from your fate. Ifrit wipe this demon off the face of the earth".  
  
Ifrit charged Mo again. And just as he neared, Mo's third eye glowed bright red and he had burst into his black flame. Ifrit continued charging. And Mo simply stood there as he neared. With his humongous jaws open Ifrit aimed for Mo's neck and began to sink his teeth in. As if it were Old Faithful I saw blood splatter from the area the two demons were now in. When the Crimson shower had ended, the creatures remained motionless. Honestly, I think I missed something, because the next thing I knew and giant black beam came from Ifrit's chest and I saw Mo bring his sword, which was engulfed in the darkness flame, right through his chest and yelled.   
  
"SWORD OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!"  
  
But apparently that wasn't all he did! As Ifrit's body collapsed his arm along with his legs and head had fallen to the ground and had vanished into the dark, fiery atmosphere. Ifritstar was dumbfounded.   
  
(End event)  
  
"Ho...How...How is this possible?!"  
  
"Yes please enlighten me too on how the hell you did that!"  
  
"When I summon the darkness flame my speed and attack increase enormously. And channeled through my sword I cut through your aeon's husk like butter. He was dead before he even reached me. We have won now leave us" he said as he bound the bandanna on his head once again.  
  
"Wait. Allow me to come with you"  
  
"You tried to kill us and now you offer us friendship?" I snapped.  
  
"I'm going to the same place as you correct? Plus you can use someone like me on your journey?"  
  
"I have destroyed your aeon. You are nothing now" replied Mo.  
  
"Ha! Ifrit never truly dies. Although defeated his spirit returns to me until I can summon him again".  
  
"Hmph. Very well. You may join us. But know this, If you double cross us or try anything stupid, you will face ME and you don't want that understand?" I said.  
  
"Yes. By the way who are you?"  
  
"I am DevilKaz and that's all you need to know". 


	11. The Modern Day Knight

LEGACY OF KMAS CHAPTER 9  
THE MODERN DAY KNIGHT  
  
So now yet another fighter was added to our band. As much as I hated traveling with others, I guess I didn't have much of a choice now. Still in the blazing forest, we traveled on towards Dark City. The journey was quite silent. I mean when you have someone in your group, who until recently, tried to kill you, it doesn't really leave much for conversation. Until...  
  
"I've gotta know, Mo. What was that thing on your head?" I asked.  
  
"The Devil Gene reveals itself in many ways, but the common trait is the third eye upon your brow. This is called a Jagan Eye. It is not a natural trait of course, but it is more or less alive. This is the source of power for someone with the Devil Gene. In my case it allows me to use the Darkness Flame with a little more ease then most could. But I must be careful when using it. The flame is still difficult to control and too much reliance upon it may cause the dark fire to consume me instead. I assume you have the eye as well?"  
  
"Yes, I've noticed it. But up until now I thought it was just something cool that appeared with the demon form. But now that I know its significance, I'll have to be a little more defensive".  
  
We continued our little nature hike through the forest. Though I didn't mind looking at its beauty I was getting a tad impatient with its length. Luckily we had a native of the forest with us, so I decided to ask him nicely…   
  
"How much farther, IfritPunk" I spoke  
  
"Very funny. I'd say about one quarter left to go".  
  
"If it wasn't for the fact that I'd be leaving you behind, I would be there and back already!" Mo replied  
  
"Whatever smart ass".  
  
At this Mo had his katana at his throat "I sliced up your aeon! What makes you think I can't do it to you?!"  
  
"That's enough! Can we please just make it there without killing each other? I'm sure there are plenty more freaks left with that intention".  
  
No sooner had I spoke, a clatter of steps came running just behind us. It was moving quite rapidly as if a whole group was running after us. We turned and began to see a figure appear in the distance. Upon closer inspection, we realized it was not a group running, but a horse. The horse was of silver color and its silver coat gleamed in the sunlight. From the distance we could sense that the rider was mortal. He stopped next to us and dismounted. He stood and stared at this infernal trio.  
  
He had long brown hair, Grayish green eyes, and was slightly pale though compared to myself he woulda had a suntan. He was dressed entirely in black from his shirt to his Doc Martens. At his side was a double-edged broadsword. From the look of him, he was a modernized version of something right out of Medieval Times.  
  
"What are you looking at Lancealot?" I asked abruptly.  
  
"You tell me" he replied.   
  
At this Mo grabbed Ifritstar and said with anger  
  
"I thought you said we would encounter no one else after you?!"   
  
"Honestly, I had no knowledge of him" Ifritstar replied with concern.  
  
"YOU LIE" Mo said as he pointed his blade again.  
  
"Gentlemen. Please" the stranger said.   
  
"Do not fight over me, I don't know who you are or why you are here. But there is certainly nothing normal about either of you. Especially you two" he said as he pointed to Mo and I.  
  
"Now" he continued "You three seem to be in my way. Either that or en route to the same destination as I. You wouldn't happen to be a member of a group called KMAS? Would you?"  
  
This conversation was quite odd, especially for me. Up until this point I have been the one asking these questions. I felt that this one could be trusted. But leave it to stubbornness and arrogance, to stop me once again.  
  
"What's it to you?" I asked.  
  
"Right now I see three Hellspawn in front of me or three potential allies. Well? Are you are with me or against me?"  
  
"Who in the hell do you think you are? Mr. Monty Python wannabe? Do you have any idea who you are dealing with?  
  
"That's enough DevilKaz!" Mo shouted. "Yes, we are a part of KMAS and we are heading to Dark City".  
  
"What was that all about?!" I snapped  
  
"Think about it dumb ass! You would risk losing an ally for a coming war?"  
  
"This coming from the one who tried to slice my throat not to recently?" Ifritstar spoke.  
  
"Shut up! I am Mo" he continued "That is Ifritstar and this is DevilKaz".  
  
"Ah. A pleasure. So you are DevilKaz eh?" the human spoke.  
  
"I don't believe he stuttered".  
  
"Hmph. Well regardless of your earlier suggestion, I am Dave".  
  
"Anything freaky about you?" I asked, as I was quite accustomed to it by now.  
  
"No. Just a human who cares to much. One could say I'm a modern-day knight".  
  
"Like I said, anything freaky?"  
  
"What's wrong with a human caring? If just one uncorrupt human could exist, then there is hope in this god forsaken world".  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes is that a problem? Demon!" He said as he put his broadsword to my throat.  
  
"You may know, I am short-tempered at times" he continued.  
  
"The feeling is mutual" I said...after I had quickly parried the blade with the Reaver and stuck it to his throat.  
  
"Impressive DevilKaz. But I don't think you want to do that to me".  
  
"What's stopping me?" I replied with a sneer.  
  
"You!"  
  
EVENT:SUDDEN DEATH  
TRACK: J.E.N.O.V.A. (FFVII)  
  
At this I felt my arm unwillingly pulling itself away from his throat. Not content with that but it began to point itself at me. I used my free arm and all the strength of the other to keep the blade from coming down upon me.  
  
"So you are a master...at telekinesis.....very good..."  
  
I saw the satisfaction on Dave's face. Imagine me, a newly discovered demon being taken down by a mortal. It was intriguing how he controlled only my arm rather than my whole body. Perhaps he didn't take full control because he wanted to see me squirm, or perhaps he was just stupid. You ask why I struggled when I could've used my newfound demon powers? The Reaver is able to consume all energies it comes into conact with. Had I powered up with the Reaver attached to me as it was, the sword would become stronger and would utterly destroy me in no time.  
  
"Come now DevilKaz. Simply beg for mercy and I'll release my grip!" he said as he laughed.  
  
"I have a better idea".  
  
I let my free arm go, and fought to stop the sword from destroying me. I used my free hand to reach into my pocket. The blade drew closer and closer to me as I fished around looking for the item I needed. I finally pulled out a red liquid sample. Inconspicuously I uncorked the vial and with all my strength I chucked its contents into my captors laughing mouth.  
  
"Ugh....What was that?"  
  
"Ha ha ha...that my friend was my blazing blood poison" I said as I struggled with both hands now.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll be breif. The way I see it, you have twenty seconds to release your grip on me so I can extract it. Or you can simply allow the poison to run through you and have your blood explode through your body. And don't worry about me, I'm sure I can hold this until your end".  
  
I saw the fear upon his face. It's not everyday you count down the seconds of your own death  
  
"Come on Dave, simply beg for mercy and I'll help you. Hmmm...about 11 seconds left".  
  
"Your bluffing!"  
  
"9...8...7...6..."  
  
I saw sweat trickling from his forehead and his body shaking.  
  
"Alright Necromancer, just help!".  
  
The grip loosened and I rushed to the knight. I took my dagger and lightly pierced his arm. I placed the dagger above the gash. From the wound came the portions of poison from his body. The poison fused with the dagger and I held the blade above a vial and the crimson substance dripped into it. With it resealed, I placed the vial back into my pocket and grabbed Dave by the throat.  
  
"I strongly suggest you do not try that again. I will not be so merciful next time" I released my grip.  
  
"Lucky for you" I continued "This poison stuff is reusable".  
  
"Whatever. Now that I know your an ally, you or I need not worry" Dave said as he rose to his feet.  
  
"DevilKaz, are you going to be like this with every person you meet?" Ifritstar asked.  
  
"No, only to those who threaten my life, annoy me, mess with my mind or threaten me with my own sword".  
  
"End Event)  
  
"Well we'll be seeing alot of those people for the rest of our journey so save it" Mo said.  
  
I laughed a little at the thought. True as it was, I simply loved this new found trait of interaction I possessed. Though at times I wondered, one day I may go too far.  
  
"Well since we are going to the same place, I suggest we stick together. If you three are anything like what's out there, we're gonaa need all the help we can, until we get to the meeting place" spoke the knight.  
  
"Very well" Mo spoke. "As long as there will be no more play fighting" he said as he glared at me.  
  
"Oh please".  
  
"Agreed" said Dave  
  
They started of into the woods again. I simply stayed for a moment and said to myself.  
  
"So a summoner, a necromancer, a knight and a pyro-maniac. What next"?  
  
A question that to this day I regret asking... 


	12. Infernal Signs

LEGACY OF KMAS CHAPTER 10  
INFERNAL SIGNS  
  
"What's wrong R.T.?" Ken said after abruptly stopping the van.  
  
"I don't know, I felt something and then just like that, it was gone" she spoke.  
  
"Do you know where it came from?" asked Stu.  
  
"It came from farther away. Most likely past the forest".  
  
"Well we got the time" spoke Ken "What say we check it out?"  
  
"I don't know man. We really should just head to Dark City before we're late".  
  
"You would rather have this thing stalking us? And then kill us when not looking? I don't think so!"  
  
"Fine whatever. And you say I watch oo many horror movies".  
  
Ken kicked the van into gear and sped down the strip along Dark Forest. By this time DevilKaz and his group were making there way through Firewood Forest. The three arrived at the end of the strip and came to a cemetery. And past this necropolis stood a giant black marbled citadel.   
  
"Here!" Red Tiger said. "I remember".   
  
Ken stopped the van and looked out at the landscape. He saw the graveyard, the mighty citadel and the forest that laid beyond.  
  
"Wow. Check this out" he said.  
  
"He sure knows where to hang" said Stu. "You're sure it's here?"  
  
Red Tiger focused for a moment and said in disbelief "It was here, but not anymore".  
  
"You're kidding right? It didn't take us that long to get here".  
  
"Did it have like a vehicle or something?" Ken asked.  
  
"No they were on foot".  
  
"They? I thought there was only one?"  
  
"One force yes. But there were two people".  
  
"What exactly did you see?" Stu questioned.  
  
"It was a little hazy. I saw the graves and then the Citadel. I saw two figures in front. One was kinda small and I thought the other was Kazuya, but it couldn't have been him".  
  
She opened the door of the van and stepped out into the graveyard. Nimar followed as well. She opened the gates to the Citadel and went to the front steps. Ken drove the van closer and parked it on the strip near the citadel. They got out and accompanied her to the black structure. They approached the grim building and creaked the doors open. A chapel greeted them with paintings depicting grand struggles of divine goodness and chaotic evil. But the more immediate concern was a giant gash in the inner sanctum's floor. Though this chapel was indeed ancient this scar was merely hours old.  
  
"What in the hel?" Stu said, "I'm guessing they did this?"  
  
"I don't know" she spoke, "But whatever it was it's long gone".  
  
"This is starting to freak me out a little" said Ken "Do you know where they might have went?"  
  
"No but I think I can find out".  
  
EVENT: THE MEDITATION OF RED TIGER  
TRACK: DIVE INTO THE HEART-DESTATI (Kingdom Hearts)  
  
Red Tiger sat on the steps of the Citadel and looked out towards the forest. She closed her eyes and began to meditate. Ken and Stu stood by to make sure nothing would go wrong. As she focused Nimar sat and gazed with glassy eyes out into the open. He did not move and was totally focused.  
  
The vision that came to her was of multiple scenes. Flashing through her mind were that of the two figures and many locations. The first scene was inside the citadel. The tall figure had his hand down to the floor as the smaller one watched in silent anticipation. Moments later a flash of red came to her. This was undoubtedly the cause of the fissure within the citadel. After the flash a new scene appeared with the running two in a forest of fire. They moved rapidly at a pace in which no human could ever hope to reach. Next they were in what appeared to be a hellish location. But a fearful sight came as she beheld a gigantic demon attacking the smaller figure. But as it neared she saw the figure channel a strange power through its sword to destroy the vile creature. Finally she beheld the two figures along with two others heading to their same destination.   
  
But she was not ready to end the vision yet. She wanted to see who the two were. She froze the final scene and gazed deeply into the mysterious beings. Within the beings, laid a power similar to their, soon to be leader, waiting in Dark City. She gazed at the short figure first and was in shock of what she saw. She sensed that he was not human and was rather disturbed of what kind of creature he could have been. She saw hatred and a sinister force from within. His power was in the form of pulsating fire and she was in fearful awe at the sight. But this terror failed in comparison to what she saw within the taller figure. It was as if she was looking at the essence of Hell itself. Souls were screaming from his back and infernal power coursed through his body never before felt or seen by the young tamer. She gave out a scream of fear and Nimar howled into the distance. When she snapped out of the trance, she saw the brothers standing before her.   
  
(End Event)  
  
"So what did you see?" asked Ken.  
  
"They are heading towards Dark City. I think they are going through that forest over there" she said as she pointed to the burning woods. She was still in shock of the sight.  
  
"Well let's not waste any time" spoke Stu "If we leave now we can probably cut them of at the suburban area".  
  
"Right let's go" said Ken as she helped Red Tiger to her feet.  
  
The trio and Nimar raced back to the van and quickly drove down the road along Firewood Forest.  
  
"So you saw those two guys again?" asked Stu.  
  
"Yes. Unfortunately I did".  
  
"Why do you say that".  
  
"They were not human. I saw things I thought I would never see. I'm afraid...".  
  
"What?" Ken interrupted.  
  
"I'm afarid we may be dealing with things straight out of Hell". 


	13. Status Report

LEGACY OF KMAS CHAPTER 11  
STATUS REPORT  
  
EVENT: STATUS REPORT  
TRACK: SHIN-RA CORP. (FFVII)  
  
"General Beng!" Heihachi shouted.  
  
"Yes sir!" the general spoke.  
  
"Do you have a status report?"  
  
"I do sir"  
  
"Report General!"  
  
"Major Electashock's 5th Operational Squadron has tracked two members of KMAS to the Suburban area of Dark City. They are closing in now as we speak".   
  
"Did he use his Super Force soldiers as we asked?"  
  
"Yes sir. This shall be the first time they are tested".  
  
"Tell the Major to instruct his troops to use all methods to find the members leave nothing untouched or if necessary alive! And bring back a full test report as well. Is DevilKaz one of the members?"  
  
"No sir".  
  
"Then destroy them as well".  
  
"Yes sir".  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Yes. Colonel Blaze's troops have picked up the trail of Saiyan Rage but has been unable to get an exact location or direction of travel. Captain Frost has tried to determine where the group is heading but has found it impossible to find a common path".  
  
"Those fools! Tell them to go over the areas with a fine tooth comb. If they do not report anything in the next half hour they will be severely reprimanded".  
  
"Yes sir. Lieutenant Hurricos' has taken it upon himself to find Kazuya, while Sergeant Aquarios is searching for Jin Kazama. And Finally Cheif Master Sergeant Quake is trying to locate DevilKaz".  
  
"Is that all?" He spoke impatiently.  
  
"Yes sir".  
  
"Very well".  
  
"A question sir".  
  
"What is it General?"  
  
"Why are we looking for Jin? Did you already not obtain what you needed from him? After all that's happened I'm sure he doesn't want anything to do with either of you anymore".  
  
"Hmm. You do not know Kazuya as well as I do. Its rather obvious that Kazuya has some care for his son, otherwise he would have killed him in the last tournament. I know I would have! So we will use Jin as bait to lure Kazuya to me. But make no mistake, Kazuya and KMAS are still your top priorities".   
  
"Understood".  
  
"You had better, because the Devil Gene experiments are nearing 100% all I need is one more item and the world and all the power of my dreams will be mine. But this goal will be impossible if your forces don't deliver and judging from you status report you have not been doing a very good job General".  
  
"Forgive me sir. I will see to it that they suffer".  
  
"Make sure you do or someone else will" he said as Heihachi slid his finger across his throat.  
  
The General only nodded.  
  
"Now leave me. Dismissed!"  
  
The General left with Heihachi's warning heavy on his mind.   
  
"Soon". Heihachi spoke to his empty chambers.  
  
"Soon the world will be mine and with all the power of the devil gene in my hands, I shall become a God when all is over!".   
  
(End Event) 


	14. Utter Desolation and Two Ninjas

LEGACY OF KMAS CHAPTER 12  
UTTER DESOLATION AND TWO NINJAS  
  
"So what's your story?" I asked our new companion.  
  
"What do you mean story?" he replied.  
  
"Why are you joining us? Is Kazuya gonna help you or something?"  
  
"It depends on what you mean by help".  
  
"Are you always this cryptic? I'm sure if you can pour your heart out to us on our website, there really should be no difference now. Except now you don't have to wait for someone to read and respond".  
  
"Well my friend, I am a mere protector. Nickel and I, we ride through the world helping any way we can. We've seen our fair share of vermin and evil bastards. But none were more a burden then Heihachi. He has spread utter chaos to many portions of the world and has destroyed one life to many".  
  
"So you figure why not get at the roots of the corruption huh? Is that what Kazuya proposed to you?"  
  
"Yes in a sense. As I said, I've exterminated many a problem. Most if not all were caused by Heihachi".  
  
"So basically what you're saying is that you travel the entire world and fight of evil? That's pretty damn committed. I don't think I could take that many years of my life to help people I don't even know".  
  
I could tell Dave was rather surprised by my honesty. Especially considering what kind of creature I was. But I was more intrigued by his reference to me as a friend. And yet so soon after I almost made him implode on himself not too long ago. Talk about forgive and forget.  
  
"DevilKaz! Dave! Hurry the hell up will ya!" yelled Mo.  
  
I didn't realize we fell so far behind. As we raced to catch up to Mo, I realized we were now ever so closer to reaching Kazuya and the rest of KMAS. For we were now coming to the end of Firewood Forest. As we emerged from he woods it began to grow dark and we found ourselves in our final area of travel, the suburban area of Dark City. But this place had no sense of natural beauty, or any sign of inhabitance. For that matter I sensed no sign of any importance. And it showed.  
  
EVENT: TRAVERSING THE SUBURBS  
TRACK: ARNHEM (Medal of Honor: Frontline)  
  
The would be habitat was eclipsed in a gloomy fog and the mists glided along the lifeless streets. Most of the buildings were completely rub down and decrepit, much like the mausoleums of my cemetery. Honestly I thought my graveyard was a lot more lively than this place! The sounds of creaking windows and unhinged doors were the only known sounds besides the winds and the sounds of crows fluttering and squawking at us as we passed. Now I understood why Kazuya chos such a road to the gathering. Who the hell in their right mind would com here?  
  
It was night as we came halfway through the abandoned town. And by abandoned I mean completely uninhabited and desolate. Not like there would be one or two bums or a crazy man wandering the streets. I meant there was not a human soul for miles! There was nothing more really to see or say about this suburban wasteland. But something deeply troubled me at this sight. Though it looked as if the place was like this for years…something was terribly wrong…  
  
"What in the hell happened here?" Ifritstar spoke.  
  
"I honestly don't know" Mo said as he gazed at a flock of crows overhead.  
  
"You don't suppose this is Heihachi's doing do you?" Dave suggested.  
  
"I don't think so" I said, "His Tekken Force isn't this devastating. Unless Heihachi got a hold of a nuke".  
  
"I would check and see, but there is absolutely no sign of radiation or length of devastation. And I would know" said Mo as he pointed to his forehead.  
  
"Give it a try anyway. Maybe you can find something".   
  
"I'll try".  
  
"You two make sure whatever did this doesn't surprise us or anything" I instructed.  
  
Mo stood calmyly and removed his head band and opened his Jagan. As he did this I looked around our current location to try and find truth to the horrible feelings in my gut. I examined the decay on a nearby building carefully and discovered something very unsettling. The damages were quite recent. At that point I just wondered what could have caused such destruction.  
  
"Guys" I spoke "You're not going to believe this…"  
  
"Try us DevilKaz" Ifritstar said.  
  
"I don't think this shamble was like this for more than a day".  
  
"Are you serious? How can a town be reduced to this in a matter of minutes?" Dave asked.  
  
"Maybe that's why he doubts it was Heihachi" spoke Ifritstar.  
  
(End Event)  
  
"HIDE!" I heard Mo yell.  
  
"Why" I called out.  
  
"JUST DO IT!"  
  
We hid in a nearby shop and dove behind a counter, while Dave hid his horse in a storage room behind us. He joined us after concealing him.  
  
"Why did you drag us in here?" Ifritstar asked.  
  
"Shut up" Mo whispered.  
  
No sooner had he spoken, figures were seen running past the windows. A few of them stopped in front of the door and immediately kicked it in. Three figures entered the room. They were heavily armed and wore armored suits of gold and dark gray colors. These were the unmistakable goons of the Tekken Force. Two of them began to search the closets and the aisles as one stood watch over them. He neared our location during his post and out of sheer curiosity began to kneel to look under the counter…  
  
"BZZZZZZT…Breaker! Breaker! Come in Buzzer4! Repeat, come in Buzzer 4! You copy? Over!"  
  
He stood again and responded.  
  
"Buzzer 4 reporting Buzzer 1. Over!"  
  
"Report to the shopping district of the suburbs. Two members have been located and we're in pursuit. Over!"  
  
"Roger that Buzzer 1! Buzzer 4 out! Let's go soldiers! MOVE OUT!"  
  
They left in quite a hurry to join teammates who were now closing in on our fellow members. We emerged from our hiding place as soon as the last one was out of sight.  
  
"You made us hide from three members of Tekken Force? What are you a wimp?!" yelled Ifritstar.  
  
"Listen you little punk I am this close to taking of your head".  
  
"Honestly, Mo why did you make us hide. I've destroyed many of them with ease, what would be different now".  
  
"I don't know, I just saw something else in them, as if they weren't really Tekken Force but something from the bowels of Hell".  
  
"I agree. I felt something different about them too". I said fearing that these creatures might have been the cause of this chaos.  
  
"Wait they said they found two more members right?" Dave spoke.  
  
"Yes. Which means…" I answered.  
  
"Right let's go" Mo said.  
  
After retrieving Nickel, we followed the Tekken Force soldiers, very discretely, through the remainder of the suburbs. There were a few times when the damn horse almost blew our cover, but thankfully we were able to keep ourselves well hidden behind the buildings. We trailed them all the way to a clearing where twenty-two other soldiers of the Tekken-Shu had two members of KMAS encircled. The numbers were clearly against them, the two fighters didn't seem the least bit worried. Funny, you'd expect this kind of behavior from Mo or myself. From our view I could make the two out pretty well.  
  
They were both female, and were mortal as well. One had short red hair with a red handkerchief in it. She wore a blue halter top and black Kung-Fu GI pants and what appeared to be sandals. The second also had red hair but wore a purple top with ripped and tattered denim black denim black jeans. She held a staff in her hands and leaned casually against it as their assaulters moved in.  
  
The two seemed like they had control of the situation, yet as before something was amiss. I had earlier agreed with Mo that something was not right with the soldiers and this merely strengthened my resolve. I had indeed sensed these two as we approached them, but to be brutally honest, I did not even sense the presence of this army even as we approached. For that matter I didn't even know of the first three that nearly caught us. There was a gut wrenching sensation in me, and I knew something was about to go wrong. But for now we looked on at the captors and their prey.  
  
"By order of Heihachi Mishima! All members of the Kazuya Mishima Appreciation Society are to be eliminated on sight! Any last words?" a soldier spoke.  
  
"Can we play a little game before you shoot?" spoke the first female.  
  
"What kind of game" said a soldier smugly, believing him and his group had the upper hand.  
  
"Oh, just a little guessing game".  
  
As son as the word game escaped her throat she leapt into the air and a blue haze began to glow from within and in the moonlight I could see her figure spread out into multiple forms. When all was said and done about twenty somewhat copies surrounded the soldiers and assumed a fighting stance.  
  
"It's called, Which one is the real me?" They spoke in unison.  
  
"Hmmm…That was rather impressive", Mo said. "I'd like to see you get out of that one DevilKa…"  
  
"Fifth one from the top right semi circle"  
  
"…lucky guess" he said  
  
The one still within the circle smiled, amused at he trick her friend had pulled off. But suddenly…  
  
"Wonderful trick" a soldier spoke. "You saved yourself, but what about your friend?"  
  
"NO! DON'T!"  
  
But it was too late. A barrage of bullets were fired at the unfortunate warrior. Enraged I started towards the group but Mo held me back.  
  
"Let me go" I yelled.  
  
"No it is not necessary" he said calmly.  
  
"What do you mean you heartless bastard!"  
  
He rolled his eyes and motioned me to look at the area of conflict again. The firing continued as the other watched helplessly. After the brutality subsided, a cloud of dust and gun smoke now gathered where the fighter stood.  
  
"Now your next" the soldiers turned to face the remaining fighter. They reloaded as she prepared herself…and then smiled…  
  
"Dishonorable fools"  
  
The voice emerged from the dust and from the smoke leapt the supposedly obliterated fighter. She plowed five soldiers down with her staff, as the other confused the remaining ones with her copies. They moved quite gracefully as if they were right at home when outnumbered. The pace of these attacks were quite impressive for a mortal, as it was a little hard o follow. What was real impressive was the cloned fighter. The copies were mere shadows and could not inflict actual pain, ut the fighter moved so quickly that it had looked like the copy was attacking. The fighting styles these warriors performed were obviously Ninjitsu, or ninja for those who don't know. At one popint the whole entire group was knocked clean into one area, by the staff-wielding ninja. As they fell the copies disappeared and the true self joined her accomplice.  
  
"You wanna finish em'?" she said as she fastened her staff o her back.  
  
"Sure why not" spoke the cloning ninja.  
  
"Good" the other spoke "This is boring".  
  
We all snickered at this remark for obivious reasons.  
  
As the soldiers tried to reassemble, the fighter leaped into the air as her blue aura eclipsed her form. Ass if time froze, she stayed airborne for a matter of miutes. And as the Tekken Force tried to shoot, the aura exploded into what appeared to be fire. She raised her fists and sent a giant wave of blue fire hurtling towards the group. Not even as they scrambled could they save themselves, as the flames engulfed the entire army. Luckily, we were a little to the left so we went unscathed. The soldiers dropprd to the ground and smoldered in a massive heap.   
  
"I still don't see what you were worried about". Ifritstar started again.  
  
"Maybe they weren't what you saw" Dave said.  
  
I didn't really care really, I wanted to show our appreciation for such an event. Before I could get out though, Mo grabbed me by the arm.  
  
"Please do not make a scene" Mo pleaded.  
  
"Yes DevilKaz, for once let's MAKE friends" spoke Ifritstar.  
  
"And the RIGHT way" Dave begged.  
  
"Geez! Excuse me for having some fun".  
  
"Well that was fun" she spoke after the attack.  
  
"Nah, I was bored as soon as they tried to shoot me" spoke the staff ninja.  
  
CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!  
  
They turned towards the sound and saw me emerge from our hiding place from behind a building.  
  
"Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!" I shouted.  
  
"I have to admit you handled that very well. My congratulations!" Mo proclaimed as he emerged from the shadows.  
  
"Look KD, more people to play with" spoke the multiplying ninja.  
  
"Good I'm in the mood for some playing" announced Ifritstar as he casually walked towards the duo.  
  
"I agree Kuni, I believe it's time for another beat down" KD spoke as she armed her staff.  
  
"Now, now ladies. There's no need for hostility" said Dave who rode in on Nickel.  
  
"Well isn't this quite a group?" spoke KD.  
  
"You boys have ten seconds! Who the hell are you?" said Kuni.  
  
"Now is this anyway for the pacifist to behave?" I spoke. I knew in an instant by heir names who they were. It was KD-Mitsu and Kuni-Bob two more members from our beloved site.  
  
"Does she look like a pacifist to you?" KD said as she brandished her staff threateningly at me.  
  
"Wait!" said Kuni.  
  
"There's only one who calls me a pacifist".  
  
"You know who I am Kuni-Bob" I spoke.  
  
"DevilKaz…" she stammered.  
  
"You sure have a way with people" said Mo.  
  
"Yes, and I am…" the staff ninja began  
  
"KD-Mitsu"  
  
"Right. So you are all from KMAS?" she asked  
  
"Yes! I am Ifritstar. Summoner of Hellfire" he spoke.  
  
"Mo" he proclaimed.  
  
"And I am Dave, A knight at your service my ladies" Dave spoke as he gave a small bow from his horse.  
  
"As I said before, very impressive performance!" I said as I looked at the singed pile. The fire had completely gone out by now but the stench remained.  
  
"Yeah we get that a lot" spoke Kuni.  
  
"So you're going to join in the fight with Kazuya as well?" Mo said.  
  
"Yes! And if this is anything like what we're facing I guess it will be kinda boring" spoke KD  
  
"Be careful, underestimating your foe is a grand fault in many" Dave spoke as he looked at me. I smiled in acknowledgement.  
  
"But what if it's the Tekken Force?" KD interrupted.  
  
"…Good point".  
  
We all laughed at this. It's been awhile since I truly laughed…non-sadistically anyway.  
  
"Well since we're all going to Dark City" Ifritstar spoke.  
  
"Oh brother" I said.  
  
Everyone looked at me in disbelief.  
  
"What?" I asked. They obviously weren't aware of my socialization skills.  
  
"Alright, alright" I concurred.  
  
We began to travel deeper into the suburbs, when out of the blue, a strong chill went up my spine. I felt something coming from behind us. I turned around and was in utter disbelief at what I saw…  
  
"Uh guys…" 


	15. A Mysterious Conversation

LEGACY OF KMAS CHAPTER 13  
  
A MYSTERIOUS CONVERSATION  
  
EVENT: REPORT AT THE PARAFERNO  
  
TRACK: WHO AM I? (FFVII)  
  
The room was located in a penthouse of a large hotel. The Paraferno was a unique hotel indeed. Although ritzy and fancy in style, the taste of surroundings and accommodations were rather odd. Half of the rooms were crafted with pristine and glorious walls and decorations. Charming music and holy choirs echoed through the wonderful chambers. Majestic furniture and chandeliers gave life to the living rooms and the dining rooms were accompanied by golden utensils and divine table settings. One could say it imitated a stereotypical Heaven. As for the other half…  
  
Gothic gargoyles and torches lit the dank halls. Imitation bodies and organs were hung and strewn around the rooms. Tormented laments screamed in a mournful dirge and unholy facades were crafted into the sets of furniture. These rooms could be called wholly satanic. If he other half was Heaven then this was surly Hell. The penthouse however was an entirely different story. It would be said that the penthouse represented the very balance of the two. The chambers were beautifully diabolical and devilishly pristine.  
  
The door opened that lead to this mysterious suite, and a man approached the innards of the chamber. And within sat a gloomy figure, waiting patiently, yet anxiously.  
  
"Where have you been?" asked the figure.  
  
"Sorry! It took longer than expected" spoke the other.  
  
"Did you find out anything useful?" the gloomy one spoke.  
  
"Yes and I'll start by saying your suspicions were correct".  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Heihachi has dispersed the Tekken Force throughout the globe searching for a group of mysterious people. They've left destruction in their wake I'm afraid".  
  
"Do you know who they're looking for?"  
  
"I believe they are from the Kazuya Mishima Appreciation Society".  
  
"The KMAS? They sure have some guts. Are they really worth that much trouble?  
  
"You know of them?"   
  
"I recall a few vague traits but other than that I know next to nothing aside from their leader, Saiyan Rage. Is she leading this suicidal charge?"  
  
"No. Though Saiyan Rage is the creator, she is not the commander".  
  
"I didn't know they had a new leader, probably cause they still have that ridiculous name".  
  
"That's besides the point, I was able to find out, from a reliable source in the Zaibatsu who is leading them. I honestly don't know how HE can be leading them, but as I said this info is from a trustworthy informant".  
  
"So who is it?"  
  
"Perhaps I should show you" he handed him a photo from one of his envelopes.  
  
"I think you will be quite surprised".  
  
The man took the picture and his eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
"Oh no…" he spoke with a chill.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Tell me, who are some of the members of the site? Did you get a list of names as I requested?"  
  
"Yes. Current members of KMAS are Saiyan Rage, Vincent Wolf, Jo, Mo, Ron, Cid Highwind, KD-Mitsu, Kuni-Bob, Unknown, Gray Fox, Ken, Stu, Xiao, Red Tiger, Vicci, Dave and Grrrpoop".  
  
"Hmmm…Not there yet. There may still be time" he spoke with relief, but then with renewed horror he asked another question.  
  
"What about hose who have been banned? Did you find any of that?"  
  
"Only a few. The database is very hard to get into. Especially the older files" he said as he pulled out another list "Let's see, Old Geezer, Kazuya Hater IH8KMAS, Kazsux, DevilKaz and poop…"  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT LAST ONE?!"  
  
"DevilKaz?"  
  
"NO, NO THE VERY LAST ONE!"  
  
"…poop, sir?"  
  
"…Damn it! So…it has already begun. There is little time to waste".  
  
"What are you talking about. You're starting to babble again!"  
  
"It's nothing don't worry about it. Heihachi has made the first move, that's all we know. It's a shame really, those gullible KMAS fools are being lured into a trap. We must at quickly if Heihachi is to be brought down".  
  
"What will we do?"  
  
"Have you located his located his primary facilities yet?"  
  
"I haven't been able to find his command base but I have located his research and biological facility".  
  
"Well done, I'm actually impressed" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Gee, thanks" spoke the other I the same fashion.  
  
"So it's settled. We will head to the facilities and find out more info. With Heihachi's Tekken Force dispersed, infiltrating the facility should be no problem".  
  
"That's it? You're not really planning this out".  
  
The gloomy man grabbed the other by the collar and said coldly.  
  
"I will not have Heihachi wreak havoc on another life. I will find him and I will kill him. Even if I have to destroy the members of KMAS, so be it!" he stood up and began to storm out of the penthouse.  
  
"But sir, what about Jin?"   
  
He immediately stopped and just stood at the threshold of his chambers…  
  
"Sir?"  
  
He said nothing and continued out of the hotel. The other silently followed. 


	16. Suburban Rumble

LEGACY OF KMAS CHAPTER 14  
SUBURBAN RUMBLE  
  
The group turned to examine my claim and soon shared my terror as they looked upon what I saw.  
  
"What the…?" said a startled Mo  
  
"How could…?" spoke Ifritstar.  
  
"But I…" Kuni stuttered.  
  
"This can not be!" said Dave.  
  
"Impossible…" KD stammered.  
  
As objective as these statements were, it could not diminish the plain facts that stood before us. And those facts were now in the form of the recently cremated Tekken Force soldiers. They rose from their place as if the fatal sapphire inferno did not even happen. They were still smoldered but that did not deter them from their approach.  
  
"KMAS members…you must…DIE!" spoke the soldiers in an infernal tone.  
  
I was in utter disbelief at the horrible vision that was now advancing on us. I mean I am a necromancer and have seen the dead rise. But I sensed nothing of the taint of the undead. What troubled me deeply however was that before I could sense nothing, but this time I felt a growing power from dep inside these vile carcasses. I merely wondered what kind of experiments did that madman Heihachi perform on these creatures.  
  
"It seems you're fight is not over" I said to the two ninjas.  
  
"This isn't really the time DevilKaz!" said a concerned Mo.  
  
"Is this what you sensed earlier?" said Ifritstar.  
  
"Yes I'm afraid Looks like we will have to deal with them now".  
  
"Would you girls mind terribly if we cut in on your fun?" I asked.  
  
The ninjas smiled and Kuni said "Not at all".  
  
"Thank you".  
  
So it would be us seven against these twenty-five, mysterious and newly risen soldiers. The battle ground would be the abandoned suburbs. This would be the first true battle between the KMAS and the Tekken Force. I drew my guns as the dreaded soldiers menacingly approached. Mo had his sword ready and Dave had Nickel poised to charge. Ifritstar was still unable to summon Ifrit, so he stood prepared with his GunBlade. Kuni and KD had readied themselves for combat in the same fashion as before. The soldiers quit the stalker crap and finally charged towards us with new strength.  
  
Now the fun starts…  
  
EVENT: SUBURBAN RUMBLE  
TRACK: SPARDA BATTLE 2 (Devil May Cry)  
  
The ninjas jumped to the side and singled out a singled out a select few. Dave charged forward and cut down four soldiers where they stood. KD took on a group of five. Using her staff with such elegance, she struck and impaled her assailants. Kuni took on three using shadow like steps and using nothing but her bare fists, she was able to strike the vital points of the anatomy. Ifritstar decided to take on four by firing giant fire blasts from his GunBlade. Mo and I took on the remaining nine. Mo quickly ran on the sides of the decayed buildings and proceeded to thrust his blade at the throats of four before they even noticed he moved. While I blasted the remaining five with Ebony and Ivory.  
  
The blasts from my guns were of black and white, consistent with my guns colors. I must confess, other than the consistency, the blasts had no particular meaning, aside from they looked pretty damn cool. The bullets were of dark steel that would penetrate almost all substances. Such was the case with the soldiers' feeble armor. I saw the blood splatter as they were struck. Yes, the battles I recently encountered were a little more exciting but nothing was more satisfying to me in conflict then the shedding of blood. Especially after shooting with excellent precision to their skulls. Oh it was to die for.  
  
But my blood lust turned to shock as I saw the soldiers rising once again. I will say this, even if you don't die from impact, the pain instilled in these bullets should at least make you lose conciseness. But it was not to be. As if fully rejuvenated the soldiers continued their attack. One had taken me by surprise and flung me through a window of a nearby building.  
  
Afterwards, they were able to hold my arms and triple team me. Shots were delivered to my gut and my face. For the first time my own blood was spilled as my lip was split and my forehead was literally busted open. I had never felt his kind of strength before. It was as if the Devil himself had been the power source for these inhuman minions. Their stamina and endurance far surpassed any of which I ad encountered. The same could be said for the others. Mo was able to dodge, but I could see that he was becoming rather frustrated cutting and hacking at their limbs over and over again. KD and Kui were beginning to exert themselves and become desperate as their blows, while devastating, did next to nothing to the soldiers. Dave was forcefully dismounted as the hacked soldiers he had fought utterly beat him down. Ifritstar was able to keep himself at a safe distance due to his projectiles but again the advancements of these creatures were endless. If we could not find a way to damage them, then we would be brutally destroyed. And since I could not sense their attacks, taking on the group would be excessively difficult.  
  
My beating had continued with the soldiers pounding my chest, as if they wanted to punch my heart right through my back. As a fist went into my nose, I saw a familiar sword go through a soldier binding my arm, as Mo through the other off me. I struggled to stand as the others joined our side. Apparently Mo rescued Dave as well.  
  
"You're welcome" Mo said.  
  
"Cease these feeble attacks KMAS, you can not hope to hurt us!" spoke the deranged legion.  
  
The fatally struck yet active soldiers once again had us cornered. Mo could've gone for longer but not that much longer. Kuni and KD were exhausted, Ifritstar was still without his aeon, Dave was trying to recover and I was beginning to become rather annoyed. Justthen I was struck with a solution so obvious that I was ready to smack myself for not thinking of it sooner. Usually I am quite merciless, but at he risk of being called a showoff, I'll admit hat I had gone soft on hese worthless husks by underestimating them and using my weakest weapons. I decided that it was time to stop having fun and take a more drastic and merciless approach.  
  
"This battle is over" I spoke coldly.  
  
"What? You would run away?" said Mo.  
  
"NO! You fool! I will end this myself. All I want is for you guys to back off and let me handle this!"  
  
"FINE! Let your arrogance destroy you!" shouted Mo as he walked away. The others followed.  
  
"Good luck DevilKaz" Dave said as he backed away  
  
"Don't die on us!" spoke Ifritstar  
  
"Be careful grouchy!" I heard KD yell.  
  
"Give em' one for me!" Kuni cheered  
  
After I acknowledged with a roll of the eyes. I approached my assassins. As they neared, I unsheathed the Soul Reaver. I would not be deterred this time in using the monstrous weapon. Mercy was not an option. I must confess, I thought I would have used the blade sooner. Not because I thought I would have a hard time, but because I always loved ending a battle by stealing a certain vital part of my opponent. I guess I have grown soft over this period. Regardless, I felt it was long past the time to use the sword since I emerged from my chambers. The Reaver began to hum to life as the blade sensed its approaching victims. The soldiers once again went from a menacing stalk to a ravenous charge. As they neared I raised the mighty blade and struck the leading soldier…  
  
It is very easy to tell when you've fatally struck something. Not by the sound it makes or by its movements but through its facial expressions. For I smiled sadistically as the soldier squirmed on the end of the blade its face warped in shock, pain and terror. Within mere seconds a bright blue flash was seen as a green shade was propelled out of the skewered carcass and was drawn into the vile blade. I may not have been able to hurt him outside, but his innards were just as vulnerable as any other creature. His soul was mine…  
  
I turned my pleasant and death minded face to the other twenty-four soldiers. I rushed towards them and mercilessly swung my blade. And piercing their loathsome bodies, their souls were torn from their corporeal prison. Souls whirled around and screamed in an unholy lamenting chorus before being drawn into the blade. I laughed all the way through this hellish scene, and as the power of these souls merged with myself my wounds began to heal. My jaw wound was sealed and the gash upon my head began to close as my spilled blood washed away.  
  
(End Event)  
  
The now colorless soldiers fell to the ground, and I assure those reading, that they would not twitch again! The mournful symphony had ended and after a nice hot meal…heh, heh…I was back to 100% and ready for another round of them. Though that would be impossible at this point. I sheathed the Soul Reaver and returned to my now gawking (except Mo) companions. I sensed their growing fear and decided to provide a just able reason for the horrid scene just witnessed.  
  
"If you had a better way, I suggest you say it now!"  
  
They remained silent  
  
"Just making sure. Now I won't feel guilty"  
  
I started again through the woods and my friends cautiously followed with terror still embedded upon theit faces. I don't know why. All I did was have a snack…heh…heh…heh… 


	17. A Desperate Search

LEGACY OF KMAS CHAPTER 15  
A DESPERATE SEARCH  
  
As he emerged from Dark Forest, he reminisced of a recent evengt,  
  
"Who the hell gives these people, driver's licenses. God Damn…I can't believe that. After all I've been through, it woulda been kinda pathetic to get run down by a van".  
  
EVENT: A SEARCH FOR TRUTH  
TRACK: CRYSTAL TEARDROP (Castlevania: SOTN)  
  
This man, with a blue hoodie, hiked along the highway. His quest was a simple one. He sought one man, one who held the answers to his life, one who could end his suffering, through his destruction. His sources, what little he had, had led him to believe that this being dwelled within these lands. He had searched through a forest wreathed in flames, the shambles of an abandoned suburbs and a city eclipsed in eternal darkness. But all had led him astray. No clues or traces could be found of whom he sought. After retracing his steps back through the roads…and nearly becoming road kill, he traversed the lands east of the Dark Woods.  
  
As he walked along the highway north of the rural area, where Ken and Stu made their home, he noticed a silhouette coming owards him. It was a new structure to his eyes. It wasn't a skyscraper, tower, church or cave, as he had witnessed before…it was an odd building not yet witnessed. It was a gas station. But more importantly, there was food! For this place was called the GAS 'n' Dine! Though the man was probably far from achieving his goal, there was no denying the fact…  
  
"I'm freaking starving".  
  
He came to the diner and walked inside. The place was empty save for the mechanics and cooks. The outside looked like your average diner and gas station, but the inside belied the outer appearance indeed. The rooms were more fancy and ritzy than any could imagine. Pallets of Regal Blue, Pure Red, Gold and White surrounded the wonderful are. There were dining halls and a dining counter/bar as well. He removed his hood and decided to sit at the counter. He sensed that the people were eyeing him. He had not really met anyone during his journey, especially during his travels through the abandoned suburbs. It was rather heartening to know that was some life in these lands. But it was odd how these people looked at him. They weren't threatening looks or hateful glares. They were gazes of awe and shock as if he were someone famous. A man came over to take his order.  
  
"What d'ya have mack?" he said  
  
"Do you have any specials?" the formerly hooded man spoke.  
  
"We have…"" He looked up as he said this "Oh God! I'm sorry sir. I had no idea it was you!"  
  
The man was intrigued in the sudden courtesy of the cashier. He had no idea for whom he had been mistaken for, but since he was in the mood for some good service, he decided to go along with it.  
  
"It's quite alright. Could you please tell me your specials?"  
  
"We have BBQ steak sirloin, Chicken fried burger with all the trimmings, Chicken ala King, Fried Chicken with choice of a honey mustard or BBQ simmer and glaze, Divine Beef Wellington, and sushi platter which comes with a shrimp basket. Our soups of the day are Wan Ton, Chicken noodle, Clam chowder and Beef. The salads include Italian, thousand island and or French dressing".  
  
This was quite a variety of selections this restaurant had accommodated. And these were only the specials.  
  
"So what will your pleasure be, Mr. Mishima?"  
  
The man froze immediately at the mistaken identity.  
  
"Wha…what did you say?"  
  
"Mishima? Sir? You are Kazuya Mishima aren't ya?"  
  
"No I am not. I apologize" the man spoke.  
  
"I shoulda known. I knew you looked a little different…Wait! You're not…Jin Kazama are you?"  
  
"Yes, that is correct" he acknowledged.  
  
"Well at least I still have a tournament champion here!" he proudly said.  
  
Jin smiled in appreciation of the compliment.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" continued the waiter.  
  
"I'm looking for answers. My father alone can give me them".  
  
"Well it would be kinda hard to find him. No one's seen him since the tournament. I heard he was probably hear so I've been hoping to catch a glimpse of him at least".  
  
"Yes I've searched all through these lands and haven't found a trace"  
  
"Can I ask a question? What happened at the last tournament?"  
  
"Well…"  
  
Jin reluctantly told the waiter his tragic story, starting with the death of his mother, Jun Kazama, by Ogre's hands. He continued with his revenge against the God of Fighting in the King of Iron Fist III and the betrayal of Heihachi resulting in the emergence of Devil within him. His renouncing of the Mishima heritage, About discovering his father Kazuya. How Heihachi kidnapped and chained him in an unknown realm. How Kazuya defeated him in the tournament and the destruction of the Zaibatsu. And of his current goals to seek him out.  
  
"Well I wish there was a way I could help ya, but like I said no one's ever seen him since".  
  
"Well it was worth a try"  
  
"Hey buddy, come over here" said a mechanic at a table.  
  
Jin stood and approached the stranger.  
  
"You said you looked all over these lands?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Did you try up north of here?"  
  
"No, I didn't know there was anything there"  
  
"Not much folks do. Up there is the city of Goddsand. It's quite a lively city maybe you'll find sumthin there".  
  
Although it seemed farfetched and a long shot, it was the best lead Jin had through his quest.  
  
"Thank you sir" he said as he rushed for the door. But a discomforting rumble remained in his stomach as he returned to the counter.  
  
"Can I get the BBQ Sirloin please?"  
  
"Coming up!"  
  
Jin sat and possible consequences of traveling to this unknown location. What would he do if nothing was there. Even if Kazuya dwelled there, how would he go about it. The tournament was only a few months ago, so Kazuya would remember and would probably have the same intention to kill him. But whatever the case, Jin had to face his father one more time.  
  
"I apologize for deceiving you earlier sir" Jin said.  
  
"Ah don't worry about it! You probably needed some good service if you truly were out there goin to all them places".  
  
"Yes. If I may ask, what happened here?"  
  
"Well these lands used to be very life filled and vibrant. Some places still are but not many. Not to long ago Heihachi came here and said he was looking for a new place to build his company. I guess what you said, was the reason why"  
  
"Wait. Heihachi? I thought he was dead?"  
  
"I thought so to until I heard he was here too. Last I heard, he built his company on an island northeast off the coast of Goddsand".  
  
Jin could not believe it. Now both Heihachi and Kazuya were at large. Two figures responsible for the havoc and chaos in his life. The devilish nightmares which plagued his nights were the results of the demon bestowed by is father and the fury from his grandfather's betrayal. With these thoughts haunting his mind Jin now had newly fueled anger in his heart which strengthened his resolve…Heihachi and Kazuya had to die…  
  
The waiter returned. "Here you go Mr. Kazama. It's on the house!"  
  
"Thank you for your kindness sir. I appreciate it" he said as he began to eat. 


	18. A Reunion of Old Friends

LEGACY OF KMAS CHAPTER 16  
A REUNION OF OLD FRIENDS  
  
"OK this has got to stop!" I yelled as the fearful and untrusting gazes were still upon me.  
  
"All I did was save your sorry asses from death! I didn't see you guys coming up with anything!"  
  
"Well we're sorry we don't have 'powers from hell' like you do DevilKaz!" said KD  
  
"Yeah, seeing souls torn from bodies really weren't on our list of things to do today" spoke Kuni.  
  
"No wonder why he doesn't have many friends" spoke Ifritstar.  
  
"Nonsense, I have many friends, over 500,000 friends. See?" I brandished the Reaver and revealed the images of some of the captive souls within the blade. This really didn't help the current situation much, but it sure was entertaining for me.  
  
"How did I not hear of such a vile weapon! If I did I would've destroyed or sealed it years ago!" Dave righteously proclaimed.  
  
I saw Mo hold back his laughter throughout this entire scene. I knew he had forgiven me for my recent arrogance. He had forgotten, briefly, the terrible power bestowed upon my sword.  
  
"Whatever, let's just go" I said trying to end this crap.   
  
"We're this close so let's not sour our friendship now!" I said somewhat sarcastically.  
  
We came to the natural area of the suburbs. This would be a humungous overstatement considering that there was nothing but lifeless trees charred and singed, with branches hanging by a literal thread. Nests of crows were seen in almost every decayed branch and I saw them menacingly glare with Death's eyes! I loved making new friends…  
  
It was still in the dead of night and the suburbs certainly weren't becoming anymore glamorous. I still continued to ponder the terrible events of our last encounter. How could Heihachi have created such soldiers? They certainly weren't robots because they had souls and no cyborg could ever shed that much blood. But how could they have felt none of the pain which I and my comrades had inflicted upon them? All of our attacks were direct and fatal. How? While remembering these events I turned my attention to the injured Knight.  
  
"Dave, how are you holding up?"  
  
"I'm sorry…I am hurt…"  
  
"You fought well and that is enough" spoke Kuni  
  
"It's no use crying over it" Mo started "Knowing our luck, there are probably more Tekken Force soldiers out there. You'd best recover any way you can".  
  
"DevilKaz, don't you have anything that can heal him?" said Ifritstar.  
  
"I'm a necromancer not a saint!" I said, laughing to myself at the thought.  
  
"It's alright…I'm sure I'll manage. I've had worse injuries. Mo is right, let's move on".  
  
After that brief moment of uncharacteristic compassion, we continued our journey. As we passed through the cryptic scene I noticed a small light in the distance. There was obviously something of interest, because there was not a light to be found in these suburbs until now. As we approached the mysterious beacon I sensed a familiar scent of mortality, more than one at that. There were quite a few questions buzzing around my head at this time. I wondered if the beings I sensed were former occupants of these lands or spies for the Tekken Force. I actually hoped it was a friendly force, but considering all the bullshit that has happened to me, it seemed rather unlikely. We would soon find out as we made our way to the small illumination. We had found ourselves in a small clearing and realized that the area was the site of a previously used camp. That light had been a campfire. But what puzzled me was where were the humans which I had sensed. I could of sworn I sensed something earlier. There were none to be found. My guess is they heard us and fled or saw the soul demonstration I had performed and fled in terror…not much of a difference in results but it was the most likely.   
  
"I wonder what was here?" asked KD  
  
"Well who ever it was, they certainly didn't stick around for us to find out" Dave said as he pointed to the trampled ground. "It seemed that whoever was here was in quite a hurry to leave" .   
  
"It wasn't the Tekken Force, that's for sure" Kuni said.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Ifritstar asked  
  
"Well think about it! I'm pretty sure they didn't need a fire to keep warm. They have enough padding in their armor for insulation. That's T-Force technology" Kuni stated.  
  
"She's got that right. With all that armor I woulda been sweating even if you through me in Arctic waters. Wait. You know of the technology the Tekken Force uses?" Mo stated.   
  
"Well I do study it a little"  
  
"Then could you tell us what those creatures were that attacked us?"  
  
"Honestly…I have no idea" she said truthfully.  
  
"Listen, I think we should find out who was here so they don't surprise or follow us to the City" I said.  
  
"Good thinking" KD agreed.  
  
The group split up and searched the area. Looking for any traces of who recently occupied the site. I stood my ground and looked from left to right to survey the area in total. Suddenly I felt the same beings again from earlier. They were moving in circles around us. I counted about three. But as quickly as I sensed them, one of them disappeared. I unsheathed the Sparda sword and rose it slightly to the right of my neck. Not to assume a battle stance but to prevent a giant spear from piercing my said vital part. The force behind the weapon was indeed strong even though I parried with one hand and considering that the possessor was mortal. My team turned quickly to witness what made the giant CLANK sound. They saw me in my current predicament and in a matter of seconds two more beings leapt from nowhere. One attacked Mo with a flying kick. But as expected, Mo slightly stepped to the side and saw him fly past. As the assaulter landed he turned around quickly to attack again but instead saw Mo with his sword pointed at his neck. The third being brandished a stiletto knife and was now using it to try and disembowel KD-Mitsu. The female fighter attacked very violently and gave KD a very rough time, but within moments KD quickly unsheathed her staff and swept the fighter of her feet and pointed her staff down to prevent her from getting up. This whole scene happened in roughly 25 seconds. These three had obviously tried to trap us and leave the open campsite as bait to lure us in. But now it was they who were the prey. And now it was my turn to punish my assailant. I turned to look at the strong, foolish and possibly soon to be dead warrior and continued to parry the spear.  
  
This man, who was the supposed leader of this trio, was clothed in pilot's attire. A blue, denim pilot's jacket, burgundy shirt a tan scarf and pale green pants. He wore long work gloves, brown work boots, and goggles upon his forehead. The man himself was rather scruffy looking, stubble chinned and had blond hair and blue eyes. I finally deflected spear and stuck the Sparda sword to his throat. But he immediately blocked with his spear. This man was certainly no amateur at combat.   
  
"Try again! Little boy" He said in a gruff drill sergeant-like voice.  
  
We ended up in a weapons duel soon after. We each took our turns parrying and deflecting attacks. It was good to actually find a worthy mortal challenger after so long. This continued until we both ended up with our weapons pointed at each others throats. The man leapt back and then leapt into the air. He began to plummet with his spear downward. So the fool wanted to impale me huh? But this attack would not be easy to block. He came down with such force that would rival an anvil dropped from the top of a building. I manage to block his attack with Sparda, but it most definitely required more then one hand.  
  
"Heh, you ain't so bad yougin!" he again spoke  
  
I suddenly sensed some familiarity within this human. I didn't know why until it struck me as hard as a brick. There was but one person I knew who dared to call me kiddie names like youngster and kid! And I could not believe he actually stood before me. He was the oldest member of KMAS and someone who stood by me even during the darkest of times…  
  
"Cid Highwind" I said as I lowered my sword.  
  
"Yeah and who the hell are you?" he asked sternly as he lowered his weapon.  
  
"You know me very well. I am DevilKaz"  
  
He stood there still looking at me hatefully and I stood with a confident half-smile on my face. He glared at me…and then extended his hand and I did the same.  
  
EVENT: OVERDUE REUNION  
TRACK: CID'S THEME (FFVII)  
  
"What are the odds in hell that I'd find you here of all these god forsaken landscapes. Then again knowing you, you probably bought this damn place already". Cid began as he perched his spear upon his shoulder. The shaft of the spear was of a violet-blue color and it's blade was a golden yellow. There was a giant red attachment connecting the staff and blade. The end of the shaft had an aqua green end. It looked kinda like a half halberd design since there were two axe-like blades below the primary spear head  
  
"Very funny. Actually I already own a graveyard south of the Citadel, south from here"  
  
"Heh still always the death freak eh?"  
  
"Still always the loud mouth?"  
  
"Heh Got me there! HAHAHA"  
  
We began to laugh as the others looked on.  
  
"OK Why is he laughing with the enemy?" Ifritstar asked  
  
Upon hearing him I turned around to give my group the clear signal.   
  
"It's alright guys they're KMAS!" I said  
  
My comrades had let up the fallen fighters and now I looked upon them. The male fighter had fiery hair, wore a ripped purple sleeveless shirt, and green pants. He too had goggles upon his head and a pair of black sneakers. The female fighter with the knife, wore tatty jeans, with a pair huge of cowboy boots and a black studded belt. She had a black leather jacket and a pendant around her neck with a blazing red stone in it. Her hair was waist length and dark brown with a violet streak in it.   
  
"Please excuse the violent intro" spoke the male fighter  
  
"We didn't know what to expect when you came here! We already hid from the Tekken Force soldiers and didn't want to get spotted" spoke the female.  
  
"All is forgiven Ron" I said to the male warrior.  
  
"Wait! How did you know?"  
  
"Come now! After all your mishaps with Cid I knew you two were traveling together. However who are you?" I asked the unnamed assailent.  
  
"Well you should know me too! I'm Vicci!"  
  
"Well we can see Kazuya was right in choosing you. You're quite the vicious one!" said Ifritstar.  
  
"Watch it! Or I'll stick this knife where the sun don't shine!"  
  
"Please let's not fight!" Dave said "We're fortunate enough that we stumbled upon a friendly group now let's not ruin it now!"  
  
Dave. Ever the peace maker. Then again we needed one badly! With this many short fused people traveling together who knew when we would all go off.   
  
"Why don't you guys get to know each other a little before we head off?" I said.  
  
"What are you going to do? You're up to something!" Mo accused  
  
"Why do you think that?" I said innocently  
  
"You're acting to nice!" Mo said  
  
"Give me a break will ya!" I said  
  
"That's Cid isn't it?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Oh, well that explains everything!" Mo said as he turned and headed back. I went to finish my conversation with Cid.  
  
"Yer friends just as crazy as you?" Cid boasted  
  
"Yes and I can see your no different when it comes to selecting them, especially Ron"  
  
"Why the hell do you say that?"  
  
"He must be out of his mind to come on this journey!"  
  
"Ah, don't feel bad for the kid. Yeah he's an idiot but he's got a good heart. Rare thing in this shit-hole of a world! But you can feel sorry for his stupidity. The dummy blew our cover twice when we were dodging the Tekken force, got us lost in FireWood Forest and more recently came up with this brilliant ambush. So feel bad all you want for that".  
  
"So your journey has been rough on your patience too I see".  
  
"Why what the hell happened to you?"  
  
"Well let's just say that I met a few other members before them and those encounters weren't exactly as friendly as this!"  
  
"You look pretty damn alright to me. What happened did you scratch your pinkie?"  
  
What could I have told him? I stole the souls of twenty five soldiers and regenerated myself? Eh…Why not?  
  
"You're a sick little kid you know that?"  
  
Yep. Right on schedule….  
  
"You just swing that sword around and you get their souls? Well I'll be sure to stay 100 miles from you when that happens, I really can't trust yer aim yet"  
  
"Gee thanks!"  
  
"I'm just messing around!"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. Speaking of combat what was with that jumping move?"  
  
"Oh that was just yer basic Boost Jump!"   
  
"Basic?"   
  
"Yep there's plenty more where that came from. The Venus Gospel here" he said pointing to his weapon "Can let me focus as little or as much energy as I need to finish off any scum I want".  
  
"That's pretty cool. So why are you joining us?"  
  
"Well Kaz came and asked me and Ron, we met Vicci on the way to FireWood and that's pretty much it!"  
  
"I see. I must ask, did Kazuya offer you anything in exchange for this escapade?"   
  
I had to ask. This question has burned in my mind since I met Mo. I knew by traveling with him that simple loyalty was not enough. I had my own agenda for joining as you know and didn't need anything other then that. And Dave simply wanted to end Heihachi's foul terrors, but someone like Mo would have needed something more.  
  
"Yes there was one thing." He said a tad more calmly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The promise to see the world. I've lived in this shit infested rat hole for long enough I want to see what's out there! Past these stupid forests and old ruins. To take to the skies and look down on all of Earth's creations"  
  
"And in your case, spit on them"  
  
"Hey watch it kid! Alright we've bullshitted log enough. We better go back and see if our buddies hae killed themselves yet".  
  
"Good idea"  
  
We went back to find our group looking a little more calm. It appeared as though they got priorities straightened and all that shit done. So now Cid and his group would be joining us bringing the count to…Ugh…nine. I hate traveling in groups…  
  
(End Event) 


	19. The Final Road

LEGACY OF KMAS CHAPTER 17  
THE FINAL ROAD  
  
Roughly two hours from dawn was my best guess as we continued through the grim suburbs. Not even the most brightest of lights could ever restore even a glimpse of this wasteland's former glory. We traveled now in one hell of a large group. The sooner we got to Dark City the sooner I could breathe again.   
  
"Do we even know where we're going" I asked.  
  
"I should hope so, Dark City right?" Vicci said.  
  
"I meant if we're going the right way!" I said a little annoyed  
  
"Cool it DevilKaz! I know what you meant. We should be coming up to the highway that bypasses the suburbs and leads straight into Dark City".  
  
"You know the areas of these lands well?"  
  
"Yeah I've seen and walked them once or twice"  
  
"Good, then tell me this. Which way is the quickest way to this road?"   
  
"That way" she said as she pointed northeast of our location.  
  
"Is that the only way?" I asked again with a touch of anger  
  
"DevilKaz! What is your problem!" Mo asked  
  
"Listen boy, Vicci's pretty damn trustworthy quit the interrogation crap!" Cid demanded  
  
"Just answer the question!" I asked rather loudly.  
  
The rest of the group was rather curious to my hostility but as you readers should know by now I always have a reason.  
  
"To my knowledge yes. You happy tight ass!" Vicci responded.  
  
"No.." I said.  
  
"What is your problem?"  
  
"We can't go that way!"  
  
"Why not?" Dave asked  
  
"Because we're about to be trapped"  
  
No sooner did I say this the thud of footsteps came from no where. And from the shadows of the desiccated trees poured forth the Tekken Force. Make no mistake, these were not the same soldiers which we defeated earlier. These were new soldiers wanting to destroy us. They surrounded us in a fashion similar to the previous ambush against Kuni and KD. I counted fifty soldiers this time. Their armor was similar in style which meant that only one squadron was dispersed in this area. But these soldiers were indeed similar to the ones slaughtered earlier. Which means that they had that same vile power of resurrection. Which meant we were in one massive heap of trouble.   
  
"Heh, these are the same soldiers that were dogging us before" said Cid  
  
"Sorry Cid. I coulda swore we lost em" said Ron  
  
"Quit your cryin'! Ain't nothing cept you fucked up…again!"   
  
"DevilKaz, Mo. Are these the same kind of soldiers from before?" Ifritstar nervously asked.  
  
"Yes, no question about it" Mo said.  
  
"Members of KMAS, surrender now and accept your deaths! " A soldier spoke.  
  
"Wait hold your fire!" the leader said.  
  
"Permission to ask why, sir?"  
  
"We were told to be on he look out for two members here at the suburbs, I count nine"  
  
"So we get more credit for annihilating them as well sir" spoke another soldier"  
  
"Don't you remember fool! We were given direct orders from General Beng himself that one must be taken alive!"  
  
The name he spoke went through my mind and my heart like a sharp dagger. Time had no meaning to me as I stood there with that name flashing before me. It was a name from the past. A name well known to my life and one very much hated. Beng…  
  
"By order of General Beng and Heihachi Mishima will the one called DevilKaz please show himself"  
  
"What the hell's so special about you?" Cid whispered  
  
"I don't know, apparently I'm a celebrity" I answered "I guess they don't know about you Mo"   
  
"Yes very fortunate for me, but we better think of something fast!"   
  
See unlike KD we didn't know how to dodge twenty five different barrage of bullets let alone fifty. So we had to find another way to escape. It would take to long to destroy all the soldiers with the Reaver and by the time I finished all the humans in the group save KD would be dead.   
  
"Once more, he who is DevilKaz come forth and you shall be spared. Speak now or all of you shall be eliminated"  
  
I came forth and showed myself.  
  
"I am the one you seek"  
  
"Are you crazy?" said KD  
  
"Oh, I suppose you think it would be noble to die as a team?" I said   
  
"Nobler then betrayal" said Dave  
  
"I knew he was no good!" said Vicci.  
  
"Oh that stings. Do you really think I'm risking my life for the sake of you worthless fools?"  
  
"You would truly sell out your friends!?" accused Kuni  
  
"Friends!? You mean you? The same friends who made me fight that idiot poster alone? The same friends who said nothing in my defense and sat back to let Saiyan Rage ban me from that site? "  
  
"But I thought Cid helped you!" said Ron  
  
Cid eyed me the entire time and finally said "I got nothing to say to backstabbers" and then smiled.  
  
"I'm through chatting. Come take me where you will and dispose of them for all I care" I began to walk away.  
  
"Tekken Force, READY, AIM…" the leader shouted  
  
"FI-UGH…"  
  
A familiar sword went through the leaders chest and as the wielder pulled it from the torso the 49 other soldiers fell. The leader fell as well and the wielder sheathed his weapon.   
  
"I knew you'd come through Mo!" I said   
  
"How could you doubt me" he responded  
  
"Well there were the odds you would trip" I joked.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"You can stop staring now" I said to the rest of the group.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Dave   
  
"It had to be convincing" Mo replied  
  
"Well we don't have a perfect record, Mo. Cid knew of it" I said  
  
"How did you know" Mo asked  
  
"I can smell bullshit from 2,000 leagues under the sea! Plus DevilKaz can't bullshit for shit!" said Cid  
  
"Speaking of bullshit" I said as I observed a twitching arm "we better get moving and quickly before they get up. And I suggest we run NOW!"  
  
EVENT: ONE LAST CHASE  
TRACK: NIGHT OF FATE (Kingdom Hearts)  
  
With a few second head start, we ran northeast to the highway Vicci spoke of. With Death prone to rise at any given second, haste was not an option! Dave rode Nickel, while the rest of us ran. Mo of course didn't have a problem with this but the rest did as the highway was still quite a few yards away. I ran behind the group to stop any closing soldiers. I soon felt that same chilling sensation from our previous Tekken Force encounter and I knew that the infernal creatures had once again awoken. So it seemed that upon death the monsters within them would arise and the infernal power would be unlocked. But there was little time to reflect as the road to Dark City was now within sight. I saw Mo and Dave reach it safely and turn to travel down the final road. The others reached it as well and began to follow. I turned but once to see if any were gaining and as I did I had reached the highway. No sooner did I set foot on the road a bright light had approached me.   
  
"STOP THE VAN!" I heard a female passenger cry out.  
  
The van came within mere inches of plowing me into the pavement. I dove to the side and when the van stopped in front of me I heard more voices speak.  
  
"What's the matter?" spoke the man in the passenger seat  
  
"That's him, the one I saw! He's one of them!" spoke the female  
  
"Are you sure?" spoke the driver.  
  
"Yes! I know it!"  
  
"That's all I needed to hear!"  
  
The driver and passengers emerged from the van. One was an Elvis look alike with blond hair, the other had dark hair and both wore these rocker like clothes. The woman wore a dark cloak and had a pet tiger by her side. To be honest, they looked like a bunch of punks but they were armed for battle as the blond haired one and the female armed their swords and the other appeared to have…drumsticks? Regardless, these foolish children and their kitty had no idea what they were doing.  
  
"Hold it right there you!" yelled the blond fighter.  
  
"I don't know who the hell you are, what the hell you want, why the hell you've stopped me, where the hell you came from, or how the hell you know me" I said as I pointed Ivory at the fools "But you'd better get the hell out of my way before I move all four of you from this road and six feet under!"  
  
"DevilKaz, this is no time to fool around! We must go!" Mo yelled as the rest of the group saw my procrastination.  
  
"Whoa! Your DevilKaz!" The blond one spoke.  
  
"Yes I am you idiot! Now let me pass"  
  
"Ken what are you doing!" said the fighter with drum sticks.  
  
"It's alright Stu they're all KMAS!"  
  
"Really?" said the female fighter.  
  
"Yeah! Hey DevilKaz you know me right? I'm Ken, that's Red Tiger and he's Stu"  
  
"Look not to be rude, but we really don't have time to chat there is quite a large group of demon soldiers coming to kill us and we have to get the fuck out of here!" I said trying to be as friendly as the situation demanded.  
  
"Well why didn't you say so? You guys want a ride?" Ken asked  
  
"Are you crazy we can't fit all them!" yelled Stu.  
  
"Don't worry I have a ride" said Dave  
  
"I can be there before you on foot anyway" spoke Mo  
  
"Well the van has room for four more, who can't go fast on foot?" asked Ken  
  
We had to really think on this. But not for long as I turned and saw the dreaded legion advancing towards us. Without haste I came up with a plan.  
  
"Kuni, can your ninja magic allow you to get there quickly?" I asked  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure I can" said Kuni  
  
"Mo can run and Dave has Nickel, so that leaves Ron, Vicci, KD, Ifritstar and Cid"  
  
"Wait what about you?" asked KD  
  
"Trust me I have a way" I said  
  
I could tell that after seeing my talents that they did not even want to ask what it was. And it was a good thing they didn't because it would've been rather hard to explain without scaring them more.  
  
"Well the hell with this! You guys just go. If I have to run I'm runnin!" said Cid  
  
"Cid are you sure?" asked Ron  
  
"Look you dumb ass we don't have time for ifs, buts or mights. Now all the rest of ya get the hell outta here!" Cid demanded.  
  
"Alright! Good luck guys" said Ken as he started up the van.  
  
"We'll see you there" said Red Tiger  
  
As the van started up the rest climbed into the van and they were off. Kuni began to leap away with impressive speed as the denizen closed in.  
  
"Dave you're still too injured, you'd better go while you can!" I advised.  
  
"Are you certain DevilKaz?"  
  
"Yes we will handle it!" Mo said  
  
"Very well. May the light protect you" Dave said as he motioned Nickel to speed down the road.  
  
So now it was us three. Cid, Mo and myself. Against a legion of fifty warriors. I love how these odds just seem to get better and better for me. Wouldn't you readers agree? The Reaver was unsheathed once again as the army drew near. Cid made the first attack and charged forth. He leapt into the air in the same way as before but this time he had more energy gathered into that peculiar weapon of his. He descended upon the center of the army and as he crashed down upon the ground a giant azure blast erupted and all of the soldiers were strewn across the grounds.  
  
"Pah! Ain't nothing but scum to a Hyper Jump" said Cid triumphantly.  
  
But like before the soldiers arose as if no attack had ever occurred.   
  
"What the HELL" shouted Cid.  
  
Mo quickly rushed forth to cut down the legion. Cid and Mo work together to stun them while I delivered the killing blow. I was able to destroy ten of them and their souls were pulled screaming into the phantom blade. But we hit a great snag when a random soldier actually pulled Mo's leg as he sped by allowing the soldiers to gang up on him. As Cid rushed to help, another soldier caught him by surprise and dragged him away from the other captive. I now remained with the task of rescuing them from the remaining forty. But there was no way I could destroy that many in time. Unless…   
  
I had decided to do this now with two trustworthy people here rather then make a spectacle of myself again. Reaching into the deepest reaches of my soul I unlocked a sleeping power within. I brought it out in full force! My eyes gleamed an infernal red. My hair turned white with power and my body turned black as brimstone and crimson veins grew onto my skin. Two black bat wings sprouted from my back and a third eye, or as Mo had instructed me, the Jagan had grown upon my forehead. In truth the only option I had was to summon my demon form to vanquish these foes quickly enough. This also by the way, was the way I would travel to Dark City. I'd fly there. By the way for you technical readers this transformation was not permanent so I could not fly all the way here from my cemetery.  
  
I raised the Reaver above my head and filled the blade with my demonic powers. As I previously stated the Reaver feeds on all energies. If I could fill it with enough energy the blade could immediately vanquish all forty soldiers without delay. Black and red lightning flowed into the sword and the Reaver changed from bone white and silver to an infernal crimson and I whirled the blade in the air and let it go. With my powers bestowed upon it, the Reaver found its way to my enemies. It flew like a buzz saw through the hides of the soldiers very rapidly and their very bodies disintegrated. The Reaver returned to my hand with ease and their souls followed shortly. Cid and Mo rose and saw the creature standing before them. Mo was pleasantly surprised and Cid was in shock. The very reactions I thought I'd get.   
  
"Let's go. And don't tell anyone what you saw!" I spoke in my new demon voice.  
  
I really did not need any paranoid KMAS members knowing that I could do this. Mo nodded and sped to the city. I offered Cid a ride and he reluctantly accepted. I simply told him it could be a preview of what's to come if Kazuya fulfilled his promise. I spread my wings and lifted myself into the air. I hovered over Cid and picked him up by his hands. And with that we flew off to meet our leader and the rest in the bowels of Dark City.  
  
(End Event) 


	20. A Plan Unfolds

LEGACY OF KMAS CHAPTER 18  
A PLAN UNFOLDS  
  
EVENT: THE AFTERMATH OF FAILURE  
TRACK: SHIN-RA CORPORATION (FFVII)  
  
The General returned to his quarters. It had indeed been a stressful few days for him. This was not brought on because of the hunt for the KMAS or of Heihachi's warnings, but because of one being that roamed the lands outside of this isolated fortress, a being who was of great impact on the stressful General's life, one who incurred the utmost hatred of the Tekken Force leader, and one who of all people had to remain alive for his master's purposes. The General knew he was out there somewhere along with his other accursed brood and their disgraceful leader Kazuya. He also knew that this being had the same if not more feelings for the General in return. Regardless, General Beng knew that DevilKaz was out there. And he knew that the inevitable event of encounter was fast at hand. It brought some comfort to Beng that he would finally be able to vanquish his foe once and for all, but the fear of his own death still weighed heavy on his heart. For t had been years since the two had last seen each other and without knowledge of improvement the General would be fighting blind. But the same could be said for DevilKaz, he thought to himself. Indeed, when the conflict took place, it would be one of monumental chaos and destruction.  
  
But now it was finally a time where the General could take his mind off all this. He entered is chambers as he did every moment at this hour. It was rather early in the morning and near inconceivable to think that anyone could actually start to rest at this hour. But when you're the leader of a grand force of militia like Beng was, just an extra minute of rest would be a blessing. The General's chambers were that of a glorious throne room. A crimson carpet greeted his entrance and led him through his decorated hallway of paintings and windows draped of similar color. And at the end of the hall was a grand circular room. This room consisted of seven doorways. The first six were passages which led to he rest of the Big Seven's Chambers. An imprint of their respective elements was emblazed upon each door. And above the doors were monitors that would serve as a visual communicator, between a Seven member and their General, At the end of the throne room stair case that led to the throne where the General made his area of living. Behind and to the right of this throne was the seventh door that led to his master Heihachi's chambers. Being the personal body guard and right hand man to such a prestigious man usually meant you had to guard the one and only door leading to him. Even if you had to live next to it. Such dedication would be admirable to most human beings.  
  
The General climbed the staircase and sat in his throne. He leaned back in a comfortable position and finally was able to enjoy this time of relaxation. He rested his eyes and began to drift of into a welcoming slumber. But just as easily as he fell into it, he was pulled unwillingly from it from a loud, yet familiar beeping noise. He rose angrily and walked to the source of this nuisance. He walked down to the chamber doors and stood in front of a golden door with a lightning bolt upon it's surface. He signaled the beeping monitor to turn on and within seconds the vision of the Seven member appeared.  
  
"What reason have you to disturb me at this hour, Major Electashock?" the angered General demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry for the interruption sir. But I must inform you. My entire Super Force Squadron was completely annihilated!" said the Major.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Beng asked rather curiously.  
  
"My platoon which I sent to deal with the two KMAS members sir. The experimental soldiers, they are all dead!"  
  
"How can that be? No pain can ever be inflicted upon them! And death is impossible even if you stab them in the heart!"   
  
"But sir, my scouts just confirmed it. All seventy-five members were found dead across the Suburbs of Dark City! There was certainly a battle but from the looks of the soldier's corpses they were pretty severe wounds upon them!"  
  
"You are trying my patience Major! It's bad enough I have to take the rap for your and the rest of the Seven's constant failures! But hearing the failures of our master's greatest experiments is NOT SOMETHING I'M PREPARED TO EXPLAIN!!!!"  
  
"Then don't" said a voice from behind him.  
  
The General turned and saw his master, Heihachi standing before him. Heihachi was rather displeased to hear he recent news. Yet he was strangely calm. He walked by the General and posed a rather strange question to the Major.  
  
"Tell me, what were the skin tones of the soldiers, Major?" Heihachi asked  
  
"Sir, why do you want to know that?" General Beng asked  
  
"Silence General. You've already ruined my day by waking me and with the news of my Super Soldiers deaths. Insubordination would not be very wise at this point! I ask again, Major, what were their skin tones".  
  
"Well a report states that the soldiers skins were as white as a sheet as if the life was sucked right out of them!"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha! As I thought! Everything is coming together perfectly!"  
  
"Sir, is it right to be so confident" the Major continued "You're mightest foot soldiers were completely mutilated and the KMAS may be approaching sir!"   
  
"Believe me Major I know what I'm doing! Thank you for the information you are dismissed"  
  
General Beng turned off the monitor and asked his leader…  
  
"Sir with all do respect. Why did you take that so well?"  
  
"Let's just say my plan is coming together more perfectly then I could possibly imagine. I'll tell you this now, it was DevilKaz who was responsible for the soldiers deaths! Him and that infernal sword of his was the only thing that could so easily overcome such opposition. And with his fusion with the Devil Gene, it made him all the more likely to destroy them".  
  
"Ah yes, the Devil Gene! Such an honorable advantage" said Beng sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, I know what you mean" said Heihachi  
  
"I still don't understand sir. You've proven on occasion that a normal human can overcome the Devil Gene. Why are you so obsessed with finding it?"  
  
"Power is great but greater power is even greater" spoke the Zaibatsu owner.  
  
"I see"  
  
"Yes. Oh and by the way, you're working over time so get yourself together. We're going on a little trip".  
  
Heihachi pulled a cellphone from his pocket and spoke into it.  
  
"Reiko? Have the chopper ready for departure in half an hour, General Beng and myself will be arriving shortly" he said and then hung up.  
  
"Sir where are we going?" said the General.  
  
"To the Research and Biological Facility" answered Heihachi.  
  
"Ah, you wish to improve the soldiers sir?"  
  
"To hell with the super soldiers! They are well enough to destroy anything! It is time to initiate the final stage of my plan and ensure my victory once and for all. I'll explain on the way. And General, this is a crucial part of the plan. If anything goes wrong for any reason I'm going to have your position and your life! Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes sir…"  
  
"Good now go make sure the chopper is ready! Dismissed!"  
  
The General left his chambers…as well as any hope of getting sleep and went to the Zaibatsu chopper. 


	21. The Journey Ends

LEGACY OF KMAS CHAPTER 19  
THE JOURNEY ENDS

Dark City…  
  
EVENT: A CITY ECLIPSED  
TRACK: BLOODY TEARS (Castlevania: Chronicles)

The long road had finally ended. And now our destination laid within but a few feet away. Dawn had just broke over the horizon and boy was it a sight to see. After all the hardships and bullshit at least it would be a nice day. I dropped Cid on the outside of the City. He wanted to walk. Nothing personal, he just didn't trust me flying through the city and having me being careless and bashing him into a random building. Ain't he such a trusting friend? Anyway, I did just that and took flight once again. I wanted to see this place from above while I still could. Without haste I flew into the City, and what greeted me was a sight of unimaginable proportion. I could've sworn it was day break as I entered but as I entered the city it was as black as the night. I went back to the boundary of the City and realized that I wasn't going crazy. This city was actually eclipsed in eternal darkness. I was utterly astounded that such locations were within traveling distances. I should remember after all is done to buy these lands for myself.  
  
The skyscrapers of the city were illuminated so beautifully and the highways, malls and food courts would rival the Vegas Strip. I flew to the skies of the city and perched myself upon the highest building. I surveyed this newest location and discovered that despite it's peculiar sense of surroundings, this place was quite populated. Night clubs would definitely be the top business here. I guess these were just normal people who just liked the night a lot…OK you readers come up with a better answer, because I was clueless. The city itself was quite enormous which meant it would be hard to find our meeting place. Hard for a human anyway. From my vantage point I was able to locate the warehouse district which laid just northwest of my location. I took flight once again and landed right at the center of the district. I thought it best to revert back to my normal self for now. I once again sealed my powers, my hair was restored to it's raven color and my skin was back to its usual pale tone. With myself restored I searched for the correct warehouse. Kazuya had instructed us to meet in warehouse 15. And I was near warehouse…195. It was quite a large distance. And of course leave it to me to land near the warehouse miles from the right one. Oh well, I guess this required an extra hop, skip and jump. And I did just that I hopped to warehouse 137, skipped to warehouse 75 and then jumped right in front of warehouse 15. What a waste of time…  
  
I arrived in front of the said structure and found Ken's van, as well as Dave's Horse outside. Mo was waiting outside for me.  
  
"Well, this certainly is a lovely meeting spot. Don't you think?" Mo asked.  
  
For the warehouse we stood in front of was the most oldest, run down and dirtiest one I this entire district. But honestly it was a rather large improvement over the suburban houses we encountered. We saw Cid arrive just in time.  
  
"Honestly, I am really surprised you don't own all of this DevilKaz!" Cid said  
  
"Well if Kazuya's granting requests then I may just as well ask him for this!" I said.  
  
"Listen we can chat about who wants what later! Let's just head inside!" Mo demanded.  
  
We ventured inside the moldy building and inside was a large vacant room. No doubt the rats had rented the place for the night. I could hear them scurry along the dripping pipes and decayed walls. Of course when you've dwelled in a land of death for so long, this becomes a vision of paradise. At the end of the large room was an elevator. Apparently the place to meet was below this lovely area. We entered the elevator and saw that there was only a down button and a floor counter. We pressed down and descended to the bottom floor as Kazuya had instructed.  
  
"So what do you make of all this DevilKaz?" Cid asked  
  
"You really asking the wrong person Cid" I said. After being banned, having my own members fight me, discovering the presence of the Devil Gene, disturbing a few members with the Reaver and all the BS with the Tekken Force soldiers, it was really hard to make anything out of it.  
  
"However, I know that Kazuya wasn't kidding about needing our help. I just can't help but wonder what other surprises Heihachi has in store for us. It's clear to me now that Heihachi knows of us. I honestly don't know what to expect!"  
  
"Ah quit yer bitchin' DevilKaz! You saw how we handled the Tekken Force!" Cid said  
  
"Oh you mean how they ganged up on you and how I finished the off saving you two?"  
  
"Heh, very funny smart-ass!"  
  
"You see? We had trouble with fifty. Imagine if there were 100 maybe 500 of those monsters? I don't think I could save you all!"  
  
"DevilKaz, do not frighten the mortal e may have shorter time then he thinks" Mo said.  
  
"Hey listen shortie, I'm bound to shove this spear up yer ass if you keep sharpshooting me! I'll rub your face in wild dogs crap til you don't know which end is up!" Cid angrily shouted!  
  
"Hmph. Yell all you want, just be prepared and not overconfident when the time comes to face such a legion!" Mo remarked.  
  
"Yer friends are freaks like you, DevilKaz. Talk like you to!"  
  
"More alike then you know" I thought to myself.  
  
"You say something?"  
  
"Huh, no. How far down are we?" I asked.  
  
We looked at the floor counter and realized that we were now thirty-five floors underground! And the counter continued. We continued our descent and Cid broke the silence.  
  
"Well listen, I've been thinking! If there really are such freaks out there, then I'm guessing it's gonna take a lot more then your little Reaver trick DevilKaz"  
  
"What are you getting at Cid?" I asked  
  
"Well I think we should make a pact. Always watch each other's backs ya know? Just so no scum will try and jump us like before, remember shortie?"  
  
"Yes I do! Listen old man if your suggesting that I'll run out on you during a critical time…"  
  
"No! NO! I'm saying that we should just be careful when the going gets rough ya punk!"  
  
"Very well! You have my promise" Mo complied.  
  
"And mine!" I said  
  
"Heh! Now that's the kind of team work we need to put Heihachi's wrinkled ass six feet under!"  
  
Cid was nothing truthful on that statement. We were complete strangers to each other and I had already fought a few of my own members. It would not be easy to gain the trust of so many people at once but I had to make sure that I didn't get ahead of myself and freal everyone out with my powers and such. Ugh…..this was going to be hell!  
  
The elevator came to a sudden stop on floor 66. I should've known I was in for a surprise as soon as that elevator door opened. I don't know why I didn't. The doors slid open and within I beheld a room encased in steel. For a room to be buried this far underground it was expected. These chambers looked like that of a large conference hall. There was a giant table in the center with numerous chairs around it. I guess Kazuya spared no expenses with furnishing for there was another table with a mound of food. Luckily there were vents connecting to the unknown upper floors so it wasn't hot and the food would not rot. Not that it would bother me, but a good deal of the members would sure have died from exhaustion. Speaking of which, I surveyed the room and found Dave, Ron, Vicci and Ifritstar at the food table. KD and Kuni were eating their food at the table. Cid went over to the food table as well and loaded up a plate of his own. Mo decided to sit down. Ken, Stu and Red Tiger were talking near the elevator. Ken took note.  
  
"Hey DeKaz, you hungry? There's plenty of food!"  
  
"No thanks I just ate" I'm not so sure I should of said that.  
  
"How I didn't see any place?" Stu asked  
  
"There's a place across the street from the district" Red Tiger covered  
  
I stared at this woman in shock. And she stared fearfully at me. It was rather clear that she somehow knew of my rather grim appetite. I was rather curious as to how she knew but I soon sensed a power that I only heard stories of. This member was a Dragon Tamer, renowned sorcerers with the power to summon the mighty reptiles of days long past. So that explains how they found us and how they knew us. When in a meditative state they can sense the true nature of a being. I must've been quite the sight because her color paled when she covered me. I guess she was scared of what I might do if everyone found out my true nature.  
  
"Well I must've missed it" Stu said.  
  
"Well I'm going to talk with the other members" I said trying to get out of the subject.  
  
"Alright, talk to you later" Ken said.  
  
Phew. That was close. I walked away from the trio and an interesting sight caught my eye. Standing by the head of the table were the ninja and the vampire Unknown, whom I encountered at the start of my journey. It goes without saying that they were less then happy to see me. But I gave them a pleasant wave hi. She acknowledged with a sneer and I bet the ninja did the same under his mask. I was rather disappointed however. The one person whom I desired to see, the founder herself, was not yet here. But I was sure that I would before the meeting began. And when that time came I knew it would be quite enjoyable…for me anyway…  
  
(End Event)


	22. Dissension in the Ranks

LEGACY OF KMAS CHAPTER 20  
DISSENSION IN THE RANKS

I suddenly felt a tugging at the right of my coat. I looked but nothing was there. Then I felt another tug to my left I snapped my head to that direction but again saw nothing. Finally I felt a tug at my back. Getting a tad pissed off I faced the back and drew Ebony at the culprit. All members of the room turned to face my direction when they heard the trigger click. I looked down and saw a little girl. I can't believe I just pointed my gun at a kid. I think the same went for the other members when they saw it. The little girl had brown hair and glassy yellow cat eyes. She wore a white dress and brown shoes. Her wrists an ankles were cuffed in fur. She wore a little bell around her neck and had claws on her fingers. Her ears were large and pointed as that of a cat and her nose was just as cat-like. She had a little tail to that was now risen in fear. I put the gun back in it's holster and she calmed down. Everyone else though still disgusted turned their heads and minded their own business.  
  
"Look kid, you really shouldn't be pissing me off like that! I tend to get angry" I said  
  
"Wow! You have nice weapons! Where'dya get em?" She asked.  
  
"Well I don't think you'd understand actually"  
  
"OK. Oh I'm Xiao nice to meet ya!"  
  
"DevilKaz"  
  
"Oh you mean the one who got banned? Gee we missed having you around!"  
  
I was rather surprised at this statement. It could've been the remarks of a naive child but this statement was rather comforting either way. I thought only Cid actually cared that I was gone, then again I've been wrong on a lot of things lately so I figured why not be wrong on this to.  
  
"Really?" I continued "I would've never known"  
  
"By the way I really like your swords! You wanna see mine?"  
  
"Uh…I'm not sure now's the time to…"  
  
"Please?" she said innocently  
  
I glanced over and saw Cid laughing and Mo snickering. Everyone else was also on the point of hysteria. After making a mental note to get them back for this I returned to the task at hand.  
  
"Ugh…Fine!"  
  
"Look at these!" She said as she showed me two swords. "There're pretty aren't they?"  
  
The first sword had an orange hilt and it's blade was covered in floral decal of orange, green and violet pallets. The second was pristine white with a greenish glow about the blade. It's handle was of solid gold. Pretty was certainly not the word for them.  
  
"Those are pretty interesting" I said  
  
"Wait" she said again "I have another one. Look"  
  
She showed me another sword. This one however looked strangely familiar. It was a blade twice her size and it came to an angle at the point. I could've swore that I've seen that sword before…Wait that was the sword Ken had. In moments I saw him come over.  
  
"Hey give me back my sword!" he said  
  
Xiao laughed and gave it back. She was obviously playing around. She had no idea what was to come and I was rather concerned for her safety in this little escapade…  
  
"Wow this is a nice gun" I heard her say  
  
She now had Ebony in her hands. I was surprised. I had not even felt a tug or anything.  
  
"That was interesting" I said  
  
"Yup I can steal weapons in less then a second!"  
  
"Good can I have it back? Please!" I said a little agitated  
  
"Alright" she handed back my weapon  
  
"Be careful you're a little to young to play with guns" I joked.  
  
"Watch it, I may steal your sword next time" she said  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You wouldn't be able to handle them. Trust me!"  
  
"Why, do they bite?" she said sarcastically  
  
"Something like that"  
  
Xiao simply laughed and went to the table to sit. That was definitely the most uncharacteristic couple of minutes since my story began. I was about to do the same when I noticed another member at the far end of the table. He sat at the far end of the table with his feet propped upon it. This man wore a black shirt and blue jeans. His hair was brown and he had grayish-green eyes. And upon his arms he wore steel metallic gloves. These gloves were claw tipped and were very long and sharp. I knew who he was, not by appearance but by the manner of his attitude. He simply sat there with a sneer on his face as if he did not want to be here. Up until now I've seen sheer loyalty to Kazuya, but this one obviously had something against this whole thing. I decided to find out for myself…  
  
"Before I start something, you are Vincent Wolf are you not?"  
  
He turned his head slightly to me and gave a small nod.  
  
"Silent type eh? Well Kazuya must've been forking over a lot to get you here"  
  
"What makes you say that?" He said in a cold Russian accent.  
  
"Well if I remember correctly you don't like Kazuya that much do you?"  
  
"I don't think that matters now does it?"  
  
"Well still, I didn't think you'd show"  
  
"Listen, I'm really not in the mood for your accusations, so if you don't mind, leave me be!"  
  
"Well excuse me ya Freddy Krueger wannabe"  
  
"Oh that's really creative"  
  
"Alright you I came over to start a friendly conversation…"  
  
"And failed miserably"  
  
"You know, I would steal your soul and toss it to the foulest pit of hell but you're just not worth it!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever"  
  
"Remind when all is over to smash you into oblivion!"  
  
"Same here"  
  
"I'm so sure"  
  
He sneered and returned to his solitude I put that little event behind me and finally went to sit. I decided to just sit at the other head of the table. Not to feel important but to…eh who am I kidding… I placed my trench coat on the chairs backside and sat down. After a quick head count there were three members missing from this gathering. Grrrpoop, Jo and…  
  
BING, went the elevator.  
  
Everyone turned their heads to see what would emerge. I turned my head slightly. The doors opened and three figures emerged. I knew instantly who they were. The first two who emerged were obviously Grrrpoop and Jo. Wherever Jo went Grrrpoop would follow. I knew because he said he was her bodyguard at one time! Grrpoop was quite a buff person, with a tight muscle shirt and jeans and exceptionally large vans. His hair was a fiery brown and he had blue gray eyes. Upon his right arm was the kanji symbol for demon which glowed an ultra violet color. Both him and Jo were exceptionally pale. Jo had long dark brown hair tipped with bright red. She had green eyes and wore a black long sleeve shirt and black pants. Though simple in appearance I felt a sort of electrifying power within that being. I knew that she was a master at the element of lightning. And the third person who emerged from the elevator…was one whom I've been dying to meet since I emerged from my chambers…  
  
EVENT: MEET SAIYAN RAGE  
TRACK: INTRO/TITLE SCREEN (Streets of Rage)

She came from the elevator and as she did, the room stood up to see the one responsible for the creation of this group, the one who held the status as Kazuya's #1 fan…and the one who had banned me from the site herself. She had deep violet hair styled into a pony tail and eyes of a similar color. She wore a sleeveless trench coat similar to mine but of ebony color, a purple turtleneck with straps on the forearms and quite a large pair of boots. Her jeans were baggy and accessorized with zippers and chains. Her skin was just as pale as mine and a familiar power stormed within her. This power was so familiar but I could not place my finger on it. But regardless, this woman was undoubtedly her. The creator of KMAS, Saiyan Rage.  
  
After viewing these three my interest faded and I turned around again. Let it be known I was trying to mind my own business and really try not to cause a scene. But I heard her come over to my direction and stop right behind me. I turned again and I met her gaze. She stared at me and I stared back. And then out of sheer curiosity she spoke to me for the first time…  
  
"What the HELL are you doing here?!"  
  
(End Event)  
  
I tried, really I did!  
  
"Well, well Saiyan Rage it's good to see you after all this time. How was your trip?" I said in an obviously insincere manner.  
  
"Cut the false flattery, and answer my question!"  
  
"What was the question again?" I asked enjoying myself in her annoyance.  
  
"Why are you here? I banned your sorry ass! How could you be here?"  
  
"Well doesn't that say something. Kazuya asked me even though I was banned. I wonder who he favors more?"  
  
"I should through you right out on your ass! Just like I did before"  
  
"Ouch. But I don't think Kazuya would appreciate that don't you think?"  
  
"I think Kazuya would appreciate it more if his true fans helped him and not some death freak!"  
  
"TRUE FAN?! Oh forgive me, I stopped a spammer from destroying the name of Kazuya and you repay me by throwing me off KMAS?"  
  
"Repay you? For What?! For saying a bunch of curses and death threats to some stranger?"  
  
"No! For defending our leader, for defending KMAS and our beliefs in him as a fighter. Admit it! I am the better leader, I am the one who would follow Kazuya to the foulest pits of hell!"  
  
"You know, I thought you'd at least grow up a bit since last time but your still an immature fool!".  
  
"And your still the mood swinging, control freak!"  
  
"Very funny, now if you excuse me you're in my seat!" She said again.  
  
"Um…I was here first thank you very much!"  
  
"DevilKaz! Move!"  
  
I stood up and simply said "No!"  
  
"Why must you make everything difficult?"  
  
"Why must you try to run the lives of others?"  
  
"Why must you turn everything back to that one incident?"  
  
"Because that one incident alienated me from my supposed friends!"  
  
"You are a tight ass! Now let me sit!"  
  
"Go ahead there are plenty of chairs"  
  
"Just move!"  
  
"I got a better idea. We'll handle this by Rock, Paper, Scissors. Best 3 out of 5!"  
  
"You've gotta be kidding".  
  
"Look I'm actually keeping my cool by not going into a violent rage. You're lucky I didn't attack you as soon as you got through the door" I admit, I was just bluffing. I would never had done such a thing to a woman unless she made the first attack.  
  
"Don't bullshit me DevilKaz. Very well, we'll play".  
  
EVENT: CHILD'S PLAY  
TRACK: VAMPIRE KILLER (Castlevania Chronicles)

The rest of the members watched, actually they sat there the whole time and saw us verbally assault each other. We prepared ourselves and threw the first hand. I was rock, Rage was Paper!  
  
"Hmph, you gotta do better then that!"  
  
"Lucky hand"  
  
I somewhat proved this by tying with Rock, Scissors and Rock and winning my first hand with Scissors.  
  
"Well fifth times a charm" I said  
  
"Shut up and throw!" said Saiyan Rage  
  
I still couldn't believe I was doing this. What's more it was my idea. I guess deep down I just wanted to forget our quarrel. But after all that just happened I knew a simple game would not be enough. We threw the next hand and Saiyan gained her second victory with Rock.  
  
"One more. You slipping DevilKaz?"  
  
"I've only just begun"  
  
Tie, tie, tie, tie, tie, tie, tie, tie, Win for me with Rock was the next string of the game. We now were tied with a point game. I was sure enjoying myself and Saiyan looked like she was a bit too. We must of tied so many time We thought for a minute and with my signal we threw what would be the final hand of the game!  
  
"SHOOT" I yelled  
  
The hands flew and two items appeared, Paper and Scissors. The two fingers were attached to the hand of………………………………..................me.  
  
(End Event)  
  
"Good Game" Saiyan said  
  
"Yes I've never been challenged before like that before!"  
  
The entire group had rolld their eyes in the event they just witnessed. Apparently it was quite a change from what they experienced. A moment of friendship had occurred but I knew it wouldn't last.  
  
"Here DevilKaz. Let me getthe chair for ya!" Saiyan Rage said.  
  
"Well thank you" I am so gullible at times. For upon approach, she kicked the chair to the other side of the room.  
  
"Whoops! It slipped"  
  
"Urgh…." I growled as I went to get it. As I did I saw in the corner of my eye, Saiyan signal Jo to bring another chair to that area. Not to be duped that easily I flung the Soul Reaver and it struck that very spot.  
  
"I don't take kindly to treachery!" I said as I kicked the chair back. I walked over and heard Saiyan accuse…  
  
"You were really going to hit me with that?"  
  
"If the moment called for it"  
  
Disgusted, Saiyan Rage opened her fist and slapped me right across the face. Now I'm usually very calm but I don't like being physically insulted. I pretty much lost it and pointed Ivory at the KMAS creator.  
  
"You don't have the guts!" she said.  
  
Everyone looked on and was rather concerned of what may happened. Those who knew me, knew I was prone to do anything had I been provoked or pissed off. To let you readers in on a secret, I wouldn't have pulled the trigger at all if I was emotionally clear. But I was extremely pissed off and if a voice didn't stop me I probably woulda done the unthinkable.  
  
"ENOUGH OF THIS CHILD'S PLAY!"  
  
All of our heads snapped to the direction the voice came from. And standing within the proximity was a man with a gray shirt and pants, a slick pair of shades and shoes and hair pointed back into a single spike. It was the man himself, our leader in the charge against Heihachi Mishima. His own son…Kazuya Mishima.


	23. All is Explained

LEGACY OF KMAS CHAPTER 21  
ALL IS EXPLAINED

"There will be no more of this foolishness, or I will have both of your heads". Kazuya said as he removed his shades.  
  
"I'm sorry Kazuya" I said  
  
"We were just…" Saiyan started  
  
"ENOUGH! This is a serious matter that requires your every focus. So PAY ATTENTION! ALL OF YOU!"  
  
I went to sit but again Saiyan tried to push me out of the way. We were now in a push and shove contest and stopped just before Kazuya turned around to see Saiyans arm in my face and my arm trying to push her. Saiyan took advantage of this to push me out of the chair and sit. I answered by pulling the other chair to the spot, which I shoulda done from the start, God how I hate my stubbornness! But we shared the space at the other hand.  
  
"Are you finished?" Kazuya angrily said.  
  
"Yes" we said in unison  
  
"Make a vital note" He said as he started towards us.  
  
"I am about to send you, into battle against Heihachi's soldiers of death. You are lucky I came to you with such a request. But it will be really hard to focus and give it your all, when you two, especially you Saiyan Rage are FIGHTING OVER A CHAIR!"  
  
"It won't happen again, we were just messing around" I said giving the cover  
  
"Your right it won't happen again"  
  
Kazuya's mood was understandable. We were in the thralls of battle and we were acting like babies. But there was no time for regret as it was time for Kazuya to explain everything!  
  
EVENT: LONG AWAITED BREIFING TRACK: MAKO REACTOR (FFVII)  
  
"I've called you here for one reason and one reason only. Heihachi Mishima! Despite all claims he is still alive. He has rebuilt the Zaibatsu Empire within these lands and has rejuvenated his militia, the Tekken-Shu. I will brief you on both within this meeting. As you already know, my father's primary goal is seeking the Devil Gene. But now more then ever he needs it! He is earching the world for me and my son Jin and is plotting something of monumental chaos. His first step was creating a new type of soldier for his armies. I believe some of you have already seen his Super Soldiers?"  
  
This, I suppose was the name for those creatures.  
  
"Yes" said Ifirtstar. "My group encountered quite a number of them. But thankfully we survived".  
  
"How many did you encounter?" Kazuya asked.  
  
"Roughly seventy-five in total" said KD  
  
"Seventy-five? How did you survive?"  
  
"Ask him" Kuni said pointing to me.  
  
"You?" he said upon seeing me.  
  
"Yes, I killed everyone of them with a help from my partners"  
  
"The kid's got some sort a freaky weapon that steals their souls or some shit like that!" Cid mentioned.  
  
"Yes, plus his added addition of the Devil gene makes it all the easier. Isn't that right, demon?" said the Cyborg Ninja.  
  
I was rather pissed off that everyone in the room now knew of this. They stared at me, some in awe others in shock and others in sheer terror.  
  
"It would seem you have a decisive advantage over these soldiers" Kazuya started again.  
  
"Yes, but he could also endanger the mission by providing Heihachi with the Devil Gene. He must not be allowed to take part!" Unknown intervened.  
  
"You're a demon? Holy Shit!" Ron screamed.  
  
Cid slapped him upside the head to calm him down.  
  
"R.T. did you see it when you were looking for them?" Ken asked  
  
She gave only a nod. And with that Ken and Stu were disgusted and frightened. Even Jo and hr bodyguard were astonished and turned the looks away from me. I think it was rather clear what they were trying to say and the following statement made it all the more obvious…  
  
"I think you just better leave DevilKaz" Saiyan Rage said trying to finally be rid of me. Who could blame her?  
  
Well it appeared I was unwelcome amongst this group. At least I could rest easy now. And not have to worry about gaining respect. I can't believe I traveled all this way for this bullshit! I mean there were plenty of other people to stare at, I mean the ninja was a fucking cyborg, Unknown was a vampire and everyone else had a weird thing about them. I mean so what I'm a demon who steals souls. I just really hate being the center of unwanted attention. I stood up and prepared to leave without a word. They just weren't worth it anymore.  
  
"DevilKaz" a small voice called out.  
  
"Where are you going?" It was Xiao the youngest member of the group.  
  
"Everyone's got something up there ass, so I figured I'll just go home"  
  
"Good! We can use less space. I ain't gonna fuck up this mission looking out for your ass!" Vincent Wolf broke the silence.  
  
"Well then I guess you'd lose me too!. I have exactly what Heihachi needs as well" Mo stood up as he said this. What a pal… "Would you like to sacrifice or preferably test me as well?"  
  
"Listen I battled against those Tekken freaks and I ain't never seen people fight like them! You'd get rid of them just like that? That make you nothing but a buncha bums! They ain't goin anywhere as long as I'm here!" proclaimed Cid.  
  
"Listen I've seen and destroyed my share of demons but these two are different. They are of great use to us. I ask you please don't just discard them" Dave began.  
  
"Kazuya, What should we do here?" Saiyan Rage questioned.  
  
"If these two are in fact actually demons then I must say…that if they come they must proceed with the utmost caution. You two are free to abort at anytime. Just be careful out there when the time comes!"  
  
"Well Mo, what d'ya think shall we go or stay?" I said  
  
"Well it's more fun to torture the members in person, so let's stay" Mo said  
  
"Well, I reluctantly agree" I assured.  
  
Now that that unpleasantness had passed, and after Kazuya acknowledged our commitment with a nod of approval we returned to the task at hand.  
  
"As we were, the super soldiers are a new breed of warrior. Upon a fatal wound their bodies will rejuvenate with renewed strength and savagery. But the more increasing terror is their power of invulnerability "But then how can we stop these things?" Grrrpoop started.  
  
"Yeah we're not as gifted as DevilKaz is!" Saiyan Rage said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up!" I said  
  
"Don't worry Saiyan, He isn't worth it. Save it for Heihachi" Jo spoke.  
  
"I have provided an armory through that door over there at the end of this meeting we will depart to the Zaibatsu shortly. I recommend all of you to take whatever weapon suits you. Those who already have weapons, it couldn't hurt to take another".  
  
"But where is the Zaibatsu?" Vicci asked  
  
"Ah, Good question" Kazuya said as he reached for a remote. He pressed a button and a large section of the front wall moved to reveal a monitor. By pressing a large a button he revealed a large map upon the monitor of our current lands. He continued…  
  
"South of the FireWood Forest and SouthWest of the Dark City Citadel is he Zaibatsu compound. Here is a photo of the compound"  
  
A large gray building appeared with a black penthouse structure. Funny, it seemed rather small then I thought it would be. But then again Heihachi couldn't make big purchases if he wanted to regain his business financially. But the area which surrounded the compound was rather familiar and I didn't really know why. Kazuya continued.  
  
"This structure is 15 levels high and there are entrances in the front and back". Now pay close attention for this is your primary opposition. Heihachi has created a squadron of seven of his most powerful soldiers and given them the leadership of the Tekken-Force. They possess the mastery of one element each and one is their leader. They are known only as The Big Seven!"  
  
He changed the screen and showed a picture of seven shadowy beings. He zoomed in on the first figure. It was a female clad in shades of blue and light blue. She had similar azure color eyes, lipstick and hair, which was long and wavy as that of the waves of an ocean. She wore a light blue skirt and fighting gloves.  
  
"This is the first member of the Big Seven, Sergeant Aquarios. Master of the element of water and Tekken Force's most brilliant strategist"  
  
Kazuya zoomed in on the next being. The next picture was of a large brutish man, clad in shades of brown and earth colors. He had brown hair in a buzz cut and his skin was oddly grayish as that of a boulder or rock. He had Army boots and gloves made of solid rock.  
  
"The second member is Chief Master Sergeant Quake. Earth Master and the brute strength of the Seven"  
  
Member number three was that of a rather skinny man in shades of gray. He was average in height and his hair was gray and wavy as the howling winds. He wore a sleeveless shirt, with shiny gray boots and gloves.  
  
"Next is Lieutenant Hurricos, the master of wind and the speediest member of the group"  
  
Freak four was an average looking man, clothed in a white vest and pants, his hair was back in straight spikes and his eyes were transparent as glass. Upon his hands he wore gloves with sharp icicles and his shoes were clawed in ice as well.  
  
"Captain Frost, the most cunning and vicious member and master of the element of ice"  
  
The fifth warrior wore colors of gold and yellow. It was obvious that this man was in charge of the soldiers who attacked us. The soldiers wore gold patches upon their uniforms, so it was a small game of match the colors. He was rather large in size and his hair was electrifying yellow and white. He wore a jacket and sleeveless t shirt. His pants were baggy and his boots were shiny and ebony.  
  
"The fifth member is Major Electashock, Lightning master and weapons expert.  
  
I glanced slightly at Jo, who I mentioned earlier had this same power. She had a half smile on her face, as if she was hoping to challenge him  
  
Number six was just as large but taller then the Major. He wore shades of red and orange. His hair was styled similar to Mo's but was a fiery red. He was clothed in a insulated suit and his eyes blazed in an orangey color.  
  
"The last elemental master, Colonel Blaze. Master of Fire and the elemental squad leader"  
  
As before I glanced at our own master of flame, Mo. But his look was slightly different. I knew that look from anywhere. He had a deep gaze as if he had known who this person was. It was a gaze of hatred and anger. But as I pondered the reasons why, Kazuya continued…  
  
I saw the image of he final member and my eyes widened with surprise. And anger and anticipation filled my soul. Here was a man, with short and slick raven hair. He wore a traditional militia uniform. Similar to Heihachi's white suit, but black in color. His over coat, which was over his shoulder, was just like that of his masters, but of a darker burgundy color. I knew who this man was. He was one who now occupied the largest blackest hate filled part of my heart. And I'd wager the Soul Reaver and six bucks that he felt the same way! This was all confirmed when Kazuya spoke…  
  
"And finally, the seventh member, leader of the Big Seven and Commander of the Tekken Force, General Beng"  
  
That clenched it. It was Beng. I could not believe after all these years that vile bastard was still Heihachi's lackey. Well, he's come quite a long way after all. The leader of the Tekken Force. There was really no where left to go but Heihachi himself. But regardless, I now had another reason to participate in this little crusade. I had to face my rival one last time!  
  
"This is your opposition. You will be able to tell whose soldier squadron is whose by the trims of their uniforms. Aquarios is symbolized by blue, Quake soldiers are represented by brown, Hurricos is decaled by a light gray, Frost emitted by white, Electashock is denoted by gold, Blaze is signified by red, and Beng's soldiers are marked with black. Be on your guard at all times! These soldiers always hunt in packs and there will surely be more of them. And if you encounter the Super Soldiers, use extreme caution and try to avoid conflict if they are in large groups. That is all you need to know. This meeting is adjourned. I suggest you all head to the armory and take whatever you need. And no hoarding please!  
  
(End Event)  
  
The room stood and proceeded as Kazuya instructed. I knew not many would have used them but some of them figured why not? I know that was my opinion anyway! But I was rather curious to see what weapons Kazuya had in store to use against the super soldiers. I entered the room and was taken by complete surprise. There were just regular swords and normal looking, yet some high caliber, guns and explosives in here. I sincerely doubted if our fatal attacks had proven useless then these swords and guns would.  
  
"Kazuya, how can we beat them with these?" I asked  
  
"The weapons are smuggled from the Zaibatsu itself. They are regular weapons yes. But the blade is lined with a special alloy that prevents the demonic resurrection. The ammo is packed with it too" Kazuya said with a smile.  
  
I looked at one of the regular hand guns there and examined a bullet. The bullet was shining silver but other then that I really didn't sense anything of any importance. I slipped it into my pocket. Who knows maybe I could use it for my necromancy at one time. The weapons in there really had no use to me. I just sat back to see what everyone else would do.  
  
EVENT: PREPARATION  
TRACK: MOONLIGHT NOCTURNE (Castlevania: SOTN)

Vicci went first and claimed an UZI., rather good choice for mortal weaponry, and a mini-flamethrower. Pretty good choices to go with her stiletto. I saw Dave grab one weapon, another fine choice, a shotgun. KD-Mitsu grabbed the most weapons. She took a rocket launcher, she carried it with ease, a few molotovs and a katana. Grrrpoop grabbed two HK MP7's. Kuni took two sais. Honestly I was tempted to take one of everyone of those weapons. But I just took a few grenades…fifteen of them. My trench pockets went pretty deep. OK I took a shotgun too. Who wouldn't have, give me a break! The rest grabbed a side arm, except Mo, Unknown, the ninja, Xiao and Saiyan Rage. After securing our weapons we went out to join Kazuya.  
  
We each headed up to the 1st floor and went outside the warehouse. We decided our means of travel. Ken would take the group he came with, Stu, R.T., Ifritstar, Vicci, KD and Ron. Dave had Nickel and Saiyan, Jo an Grrrpoop would be taken by Kazuya in his car. Kuni had already leapt into the night. Unknown had transformed into her bat form and was on her way now. The ninja had disappeared and ran off into the distance. Mo would obviously run. Sothat left Vincent, Xiao Cid and myself. I could never fly that far with such limited time.  
  
"Go to the right of the warehouse" I heard Kazuya yell as he sped off.  
  
We did and found two black choppers waiting their for us. Very sleek in design and a side car. We agreed that Cid would travel with Vicent and I would travel with…Xiao.  
  
"Wow that's a nice bike!" Xiao said  
  
"It's not a bike it's a chopper" I said.  
  
We sped down the road and prepared to assault the Zaibatsu.  
  
(End Event)


	24. Memories of a Tragic Past

LEGACY OF KMAS CHAPTER 22  
MEMORIES OF TRAGIC PAST

EVENT: THE ROAD TO GODDSAND  
TRACK: LOST PAINTING (Castlevania: SOTN)

After being filled up at the Gas n' Dine, Jin set off on the road to Goddsand. To his knowledge, this was the last area to traverse in these lands. If he found nothing there, then this entire search had been for naught. Jin traveled north on a highway which bypassed a familiar sight. The FireWood Forest was still a blaze and gazing at it amidst the daylight made it look al the more fiery. Let it be known that Jin arrived at the diner around the same time DevilKaz and his group defeated the first swarm of Super Soldiers. Since the Gas n' Dine was a 24/7 place it was not hard to imagine why his encounter couldn't occur. It was daybreak when Jin left and from the diner about the same time when the KMAS set off for the Zaibatsu. Now that the timeframes are in order, let us continue.  
  
As stated Jin would try one last time to locate his father, Kazuya Mishima. Goddsand was indeed the last place in these unique lands other then DevilKaz's cemetery that left to be searched. And that old decrepit cemetery really wouldn't have helped much. The fact that Goddsand was a city was rather comforting. It meant there were a lot of people, but a lot of people meant a lot of searching. But he didn't care how long it would take he would go through everyone in Goddsand to find the man he sought. And to knock him on his ass.  
  
As Jin traveled to the city he could not remember his first betrayal. There he stood, in the temple of Ogre, the new champion of the Iron Fist Tournament Three. He had defeated the demonic entity Ogre and his manifestation of True Ogre. He had even defeated his own grandfather before that. He remembered that and turned around to console him. And upon his turn, shots rang out and Jin fell to the ground wounded. He looked up and saw the Tekken Force, surrounding him. But of greater shock was who was standing in the middle, with a loaded handgun pointed at him. His grandfather, the one who had raised Jin after his mother's death, the one who taught him the art of fighting and strength, the only one whom Jin could trust in life now pulled the trigger of the gun. As the steel struck his skull, Jin realized that he was only a ploy to lure out Ogre so Heihachi could obtain the demigod's power. He blacked out as soon as this revelation hit. He then awoke again and laid hold upon he nearest figure, a Tekken Force soldier. He flung him past his grandfather, who was now walking away from his dastardly deed, against the wall and destroyed every other soldier. Heihachi turned and faced the creature that now stood before him. His eyes glowed a vile red and he had black markings upon his face and a third eye. Heihachi knew what had happened, the vile blood of his thought to be dead son had indeed been passed to his thought to be dead grandson. Jin leapt at his traitorous relative and slammed him through the temple wall and as Heihachi and Jin plummeted to the ground, Heihachi saw an amazing sight. Jin had sprouted two black crow wings from his back and dived to catch Heihachi before he fell, saving him from certain death. Jin remembered why he did it. It was his way of saying you're lucky you raised me and that you're my grandfather. After this noble act he flew away and hoped to never see him again.  
  
But it was apparently not to be. For a few years later he heard the rumor that Kazuya Mishima was still alive. Jin reacted to this statement not with surprise or excitement that one of his parents were alive, but with disgust and unbounded hatred. It was rather understandable as to why he acted that way, for after the events of the Iron Fist Tournament Three, he was turned from an impressive mortal fighter to a hideous demon. All thanks to his father. He also knew of the horrible things Kazuya had done while he reigned the Mishima Zaibatsu twenty years ago. He ruled the company with an iron fist and willingly consoled the demon known as Devil. Devil…  
  
If anyone was to blame for any of this, it was him. For it was this being who tainted Kazuya's blood and his son Jin in turn. It was he who was responsible for the suffering of Jin, and it was willingly done by his father's hand. This is why he hated him so. He knew Kazuya as a heartless being, no different from his grandfather. All the nightmares he had of Kazuya were countless. He reflected on one nightmare he had. His most recurring one and the most unique. Jin saw himself standing in a black void and then the voice of his father calling to him…  
  
"GIVE INTO THE HATE! HATE ME! CURSE ME!" the evil voice said. It was then followed by a sinister laugh. He heard his father speak however and his real voice was actually less evil filled.  
  
Regardless he knew what sort of monster his father was. The violet demon he saw him transform into after his victory, before Jin passed out at the Iron Fist Tournament 4 was all the more proof he needed. He walked along the road still remembering that horrible dream. Over and over again, the visions of Kazuya would multiply all chanting the same thing!  
  
"GIVE INTO THE HATE! HATE ME! CURSE ME!" followed by that awful laugh. Jin also remembered the fight that he and his father had at the dojo. It indeed was a battle of momentous proportions. But it was rather odd indeed how his father fought him. Although it was indeed a fight for life, Kazuya didn't look like he was trying to kill him, as previously thought. All the while Kazuya had this strange look upon his face. As if he was holding himself back from fighting. For a heartless creature, Kazuya had a look of worry and concern. Something else was definitely on Kazuya's mind and it certainly wasn't over whether or not Jin would kill him. He probably knew that too, but regardless, Jin could not figure out what it was but he knew it had something to do with the Devil Gene, Jin knew that was what his father was after.  
  
He remembered lying there, defeated by his father at the dojo, being sapped of his power and strength. But only the power was depleted, the gene within him remained and over time Jin had been regaining his strength. But something was different, there was no longer the sense of terror within him, no more infernal voices in his head all that remained was the power. He never again had those horrible dreams. But oddly enough, the one that haunted him remained however. It was the only dream he would have when asleep. But the question was, out of all the horrible nightmares he had. Why had hat one remain. And why out of all the terrors upon him before Kazuya took his energy? These were the answers Jin would seek when he found his father.  
  
As he pondered this he heard a loud horn. He looked up just in time to realize he had wondered into the street and a silver car was heading right for him. He dove out of the way ad it sped by. This was getting rather ridiculous. This is exactly what happened when Ken's van almost ran him down. If this kept happening Jin would be killed for thinking to hard. Jin caught a glimpse of the driver though, but all he saw was that his hair color matched the car. Then again it was probably no one important, Jin thought as he got up and continued down the road.  
  
(End Event)


	25. The First Move of KMAS

LEGACY OF KMAS CHAPTER 23  
THE FIRST MOVE OF KMAS

EVENT: THE PATH TO THE ASSAULT  
TRACK: OLD MAN'S COTTAGE (Castlevania: Lament of Innocence)

I sped down the road leading to the city exit. Vincent and Cid were right behind us. The cycle went exceptionally fast and purred like a tiger. I'm glad I was at least old enough to drive so I didn't have to argue over who would drive. Luckily Xiao was small in size anyway, so she was able to fit comfortably in the sidecar. Unlike Cid, who was rather a tight squeeze. I heard him cursing at the sidecar and the fact that he wasn't driving even over the motors. Vincent payed no mind to it at all. It was rather funny seeing the old man in the sidecar, but I had to keep myself from laughing so I didn't mishandle the chopper Kazuya gave us. As we passed the boundaries of the city, the shades of dark were gone and we found ourselves once again in nature's light. I blinked and straightened my eyes out, we went hrough the limits rather quickly so it caught me by surprise. It was morning and the sky was once again as it should be, blue with white wisps of clouds and the sun shone down on the lands. We continued down the road that bypassed the decrepit suburbs and through FireWood Forest. As we did I saw something overhead. I large flock of bats flew overhead. It was quite a sight to see especially in the time of dawn. That's when I knew something was wrong. No bat in its right mind would fly during the day time. Unless of course they weren't really bats. I stopped the cycle along the path of the blazing woods and saw the flock of bats descend into our path. The bats merged together to form one being and Unknown took form before me. Vincent, upon seeing the sight, stopped behind me.  
  
"Why have you stopped!"  
  
I paid no mind as Unknown stared at me and then pointed to the fiery woods.  
  
"Come with me" she said and leapt into the forest.  
  
I dismounted from my motorcycle and began to walk into the woods.  
  
"Where the hell ya going DevilKaz?" Cid yelled.  
  
"You two go on ahead! Xiao wait here for me and whatever you do don't follow OK?"  
  
The two reluctantly sped of and Xiao gave a nod hat she'd stay. And with that I crossed into the familiar fire woods.  
  
(End Event)  
  
I hiked deep into the woods and stopped short. For I had sensed the taint of death in these woods and that meant Unknown was close by. I heard the trees rustle in the winds. In a flash of violet I saw Unknown dive out claws bared to slash my throat. I stepped to the side and avoided it with ease.  
  
"I thought we went through this already? It is not night and I am a necromancer, you can not win! I promise to spare your life if you give up now after that I consider you my next meal!"  
  
She said nothing and stood there  
  
"You are quite skilled, DevilKaz" said a familiar voice. It was rather robotic but also had some humanity in it.  
  
"You can stop hiding Gray Fox I know it's you" I knew it was him without a doubt. This was easily done by a process of elimination. Everyone but him was identified so it didn't take a rocket scientist to know. He materialized before me and stepped from behind the trees. With his cover blown he addressed me…  
  
"Rather impressive display, DevilKaz. Mo and Cid told me of your adventures and we know first hand of your very first two"  
  
"You indeed are a valuable asset to this siege and yet you are the very instrument of its downfall. You and Mo both carry the Devil Gene and with it, Heihachi's item for world dominance" the vampire said.  
  
"We must apologize for our earlier actions. We did not know you were that battle experienced. You have gained our trust in the notion that you can handle yourself, but remember you are what Heihachi is seeking" continued the ninja  
  
"Kazuya knows this better then anyone, since he too, is a target in Heihachi's plan. We now have three wild cards in this battle. Both can save our doom us all"  
  
"I appreciate the semi-confidence. But we really must be going" I said  
  
"Not yet!" Gray Fox said "Just remember, you carry he fate of us all. If you die or get captured, this world will be a literal hellhole  
  
"Be remembered as the one who saves, not damns" said Unknown  
  
"Look you two are really wasting my time I know what's at risk but delaying me will not help!"  
  
"We understand, we'll leave you" Gray Fox said and then left the way he came  
  
"We wish you luck DevilKaz" Unknown said before disappearing into bats.  
  
I headed back to make sure Xiao was alright. I found her keeping herself busy with one of her swords.  
  
"So what happened" she asked  
  
"Nothing" I said  
  
"Nothing? Something must've happened in there you took forever!"  
  
"Look, nothing happened that you need concern yourself with"  
  
EVENT: THE PATH CONTINUES  
TRACK: OLD MAN'S COTTAGE (Castlevania: Lament of Innocence)

She quit questioning and I revved up the engine and continued down the road. We came out of the forest and turned right past the Dark Citadel. I could not help but look at hat amazing structure once more. I could gaze forever…  
  
"You know you don't have to be so mean!" Xiao accused.  
  
"Well when you've been through as much shit as I have you'll learn that the world sucks!"  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"Oh yeah! Why not!"  
  
"Cuz you were looking at that building over there!"  
  
"So"  
  
"Well that building as part of the world isn't it?"  
  
"It was hand built!"  
  
"By who"  
  
"People"  
  
"Don't people live on earth?"  
  
"Don't you know it's not polite to talk back?"  
  
"Oh you are mean!"  
  
"And damn proud of it!"  
  
"No you're not"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes otherwise you wouldn't of tried to leave like that at Kazuya's meeting!"  
  
"You know you're way to observant for someone so young"  
  
"And you're way to grouchy for someone who has so many friends!"  
  
"Friends? You saw what 'friends' I had at the meeting! Absolutely none!"  
  
"What about those two who defended you? The pilot and the short guy? And the knight guy? And what about me, I didn't say anything bad!"  
  
"Well…I…Geez give it a rest!"  
  
"No! You're being a big grouch! Admit it you have friends!"  
  
I hated to admit it but the kid had a point. Dave, despite all I did to him quickly forgave me. Cid was nothing but a pal since I met him and Mo…well…I still was in shock that the little guy stood up! Kuni, KD and Ifritstar, even after seeing the power of the Reaver though still slightly scared stayed with us til the end. And this litle kid, though fully aware of the Revaer's power and mine still befriended me.  
  
"You know kid, you gotta big mouth…and a big heart!"  
  
She smiled at me when I said this  
  
"Just make sure it doesn't get you killed!"  
  
"They'd have to catch me"  
  
The naivety of youth. If only she knew the true power of those creatures.  
  
"Wow! Look at that!" she said.  
  
(End Event)  
  
We came at last to our destination. It's amazing how fast you can travel these lands without interruption and by wheels! The large building loomed over the lands. It was a tall grayish building with a shade of red windows underneath an Ebony top. At lat we had come to the Mishima Zaibatsu.  
  
Hmmmm…how curious. It appeared that Heihachi was studying a new branch of industry. For the sign said Mishima Zaibatsu. but subtitled was "Biological and Researches Facility". The last time I checked, the Zaibatsu was a militia tech corporation. Ah well, it would be smart to take up that field considering his practices on the Devil Gene. It's too bad he lacked the sufficient component. And to our left I saw a very familiar sight. The trees were dressed with dark green leaves and the trunks were of the darkest shades of brown. This was the sight of my home, the cemetery of Dark Forest! I had never known that I had lived so close to my enemies domain. I arrived in time to see all of our group waiting for us roughly seventy-five feet away from a chain linked barbed wire fence that surrounded the Zaibatsu. Strange there wasn't that much security around the area. Actually all there were, were two guards outside the front gates and two patrolling each side. Kazuya began to formulate our plan of attack…  
  
"Alright, there are entrances in the front and back of the Zaibatsu. I shall go through the front to divert any attention. The rest of you go through the back. I suggest you split into groups once you gain entry. Your goal is to find Heihachi! My guess he is located at the high point area of the building. Avoid using elevators, there are four sets of stairs on each level. Search all the levels very carefully for Heihachi or his Seven Squadron. Remember if you encounter any Tekken-Shu, only engage if it's not a large group, otherwise avoid any confrontation! If you encounter the Big Seven, try to dispose of them as well! Once you're in, decide who is going where and make haste. There's a chopper on the roof, so that means Heihachi can leave at any time. I will make my way to the top and divert any and all attention on each floor! Now move out!"  
  
We did as we were told and made our way the Zaibatsu. We crept around to the back of the gates and made our way over them just in time to see Kazuya enter the front. Luckily there was no one watching the back door so our entrance was an easy one. The siege had begun.


	26. Infiltration

LEGACY OF KMAS CHAPTER 24  
INFILTRATION

We entered the Zaibatsu and saw Kazuya making his way to the third floor! Within was a giant lobby which in itself was three floors high! Think of this lobby as kind of a mall. There were but six rooms on these floors but each one of them were three floors in height. To our right were the maintenance areas. The main pipes and boilers were located here. I guess this place didn't have a basement. Next to it was a cafeteria, as to be expected in large conglomerate buildings. On the bottom left was the storage room. Tons of materials, scientific, technological and office equipment were stored there. On the bottom right were the bunkers where the overnight workers and soldiers would sleep for the night, these were by the filled with a few soldiers. I couldn't give an exact number, but rest assured there were enough to cause trouble. The next room was another cafeteria. It would seem quite a lot of people worked here, for there to be two large cafeterias. And to our immediate left was the armory for the Tekken Force. Machine guns, explosives and gas bombs littered the walls.  
  
"Well this place was well stocked on ammo I see" spoke Jo  
  
"Yeah but you can fry them no problem" I said  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I know of your powers. I know the electrifying power you possess. These mere weapons should be no match for you….unless you're an amateur spell caster?"  
  
"You wanna see first hand?" she said as sparks flew from her eyes.  
  
"Try it! I dare you!" I said is I placed my hand on the hilt of the Reaver.  
  
"STOP THIS!" I heard Kazuya yell from the third floor. Thankfully no one heard him.  
  
"Sorry!" we yelled back.  
  
"Shhhh! Keep it down!"  
  
"What?" Jo yelled  
  
Kazuya rather agitated "SHUT UP!"  
  
"You see what you did!" Jo said to me.  
  
"Me? You were the one yelling!"  
  
"BOTH OF YOU CUT IT OUT!" Kazuya screamed.  
  
At this one of the soldiers stirred and rose from his bed!  
  
"What?! INTRUDERS! WAKE UP! INTRUDERS!"  
  
The rest of the soldiers awoke and grabbed their weapons. Before you knew it the entire bunkers were empty and there were three floors encircling us. These soldiers however were normal human soldiers. Fragile and very susceptible to good ol' fashion lead.  
  
"I'm not traveling with him!" Jo said to me..  
  
"Likewise" I said.  
  
"Any ideas anyone" Grrrpoop asked.  
  
"Yeah stand back and let me handle this" Jo demanded  
  
"You" one soldier said to another. "Inform Heihachi about this!"  
  
Jo walked to the center of the circle!  
  
"FREEZE!" a soldier said as they all pointed their guns. Jo stood still and raised her arms.  
  
"You boys are in for a bit of a shock" and with that she brought her arms down and over a hundred small bolts shot out of her and from what I could see, found their way straight through the heads and torsos of every T-Force member on each floor. I gazed, in some awe, as each soldier dropped to the ground…dead.  
  
"How's that for amateur?" she said after blowing her finger like a smoking gun barrel. I admit I love that jester but not when it's used against me.  
  
"Whoa…" Ken and Stu went in unison.  
  
"That was quite impressive. It seems you have some competition DevilKaz" Mo said.  
  
"Shut up. By the way, the you remember to get that soldier who was reporting to Heihachi?" I said.  
  
"No I missed him"  
  
"I thought so" as soon as the words escaped my lips a fired a shot from Ivory southwest from where I was standing.  
  
"What was that for?" Dave asked.  
  
"Go take a look and see"  
  
The group followed me to the bunker room. To the right was a small bullet sized hole that went straight through the cafeteria and bunker walls and to our left we saw quite a sight. A soldier had an undialed phone in his hand and a bullet wound square in his forehead. I went over, took the phone out of his hand and placed it back on the hook. Afterwards I slightly tapped him and the soldier fell.  
  
"Now let us return to the mission at hand" I said as I walked past the glum stares and of course the few sneers in the group. We came from the bunkers and saw Kazuya standing over the rails of the third floor.  
  
"That was quite impressive Jo. But next time let's not have an encounter of that magnitude. And DevilKaz, try not to make to much noise when your in combat. We can not afford to be discovered. I will take the elevators to the upper floors and try to distract any guards the rest of you take the stairs! There's a set in the bunkers, the armory, the maintenance rooms and the storage room. Go now! And if any of you have a purpose here, there is a directory on the right of the north west, first floor elevator" Kazuya said as he stepped into the elevator and ascended.  
  
"What did he mean by that?" I asked.  
  
"Listen not everyone came with the intention of showing us up DevilKaz" Saiyan Rage accused. Boy she sure had a way with people. But this was a rather correct guess, that was my intention for a brief period of time.  
  
"Ok, we better decide who's going where, but first, who has an agenda here?"  
  
I looked amongst the group and saw seven hands go up. I spoke once more to try and limit them down a bit.  
  
"Alright, who has a purpose other then getting revenge on Heihachi?"  
  
Four hands went down and three remained. That was good enough.  
  
"Follow me" I said as I walked to the directory.  
  
"Wait a minute! Who died and made you boss?" Saiyan Rage asked.  
  
"I was just trying to…"  
  
"Listen, no offense but some of us are not really ready to trust you yet! So why don't you leave this to me?"  
  
Who could argue with her? She was right. Despite or should I say because of all I've done, not many were comfortable with me hanging around them. We came to the directory and Saiyan addressed the first of the hands.  
  
"Kuni-Bob, what do you need here?"  
  
"I just want to get more info on the technology of the Tekken Force".  
  
"Alright, then you, Xiao, Vicci, and KD go to floors 4 and 5, these are the computer research rooms! And be careful!"  
  
They proceeded to the bunker staircase as soon as they could.  
  
"Now Ifritstar what are you looking for?" she continued.  
  
"Two things. One I must find my cousin who works here. She has been an informant for us here at the Zaibatsu. She is how Kazuya got all his information. Now that we're here she shouldn't be here any longer. And secondly I must find a certain medicine. I must get it to my brother back home. He is gravely ill, and is in a hospital in the city of Goddsand. I heard that the T-Force had some sort of serum that could aid in his recovery".  
  
"Fine, Dave, Cid, and Ron, accompany Ifritstar. I don't know where your cousin maybe, but I have a feeling the serum you seek is in the medical ward on Level…..6 through 7. Just be careful where you're searching OK?"  
  
They banded together and headed towards the staircase in the maintenance rooms.  
  
"Cid" I called out.  
  
"Yeah what d'ya want?" He grumbled.  
  
"Don't die on me"  
  
"Likewise kid!"  
  
They headed off and Saiyan Rage continued…  
  
"Now finally, Red Tiger, why are you here?"  
  
"I'm seeking my master Opal. He was taken by Heihachi and I'm sure he's here. I don't know why, but I have a feeling he may use his work to enhance his Devil Gene research".  
  
"If I had to guess, I'd say he would use them to either create a new life form out of the dragon's blood and the devil gene or taint the dragon's own blood with it and have the devil spawn within them" I said.  
  
"My thoughts exactly" she agreed.  
  
"Well there is a holding area and a containment chamber here on the 8th floor. Try that place and see what you find. Ken and Stu go with her!"  
  
They proceeded to the staircase near the storage rooms. Nimar followed as well.  
  
"Wait a minute? Didn't Kazuya say there were fifteen levels?" I asked  
  
"Yeah so?" she said  
  
"Levels nine through fifteen aren't listed".  
  
"They must be one of those strict personnel levels" Jo concluded.  
  
"I wonder what's up there?" Grrrpoop asked.  
  
"Well I'm not waiting around to find out!" I started toward the armory staircase.  
  
"DEVILKAZ!" Mo shouted "Do not get careless! This is not the time play around if you or I screw up this mission will be a failure, and I won't look upon that as a plus to our alliance".  
  
"Whatever! I've got an important meeting with someone here. One that will end with blood!" I said as I proceeded to the staircase. "And if any of you try to stop me I swear I will not hesitate to devour your souls". They did not know the significance of my motives. Maybe I should've told them…For I was now here for one reason and one reason only…to confront General Beng! I dashed up the staircase and left them behind.


	27. The Battles of KMAS

LEGACY OF KMAS CHAPTER 25  
THE BATTLES OF KMAS

Saiyan was overcome with annoyance by DevilKaz's actions, and yet she could not help but feel a certain sense of uneasiness. She now had the knowledge that DevilKaz could foul up the mission, and she noticed that he was very eager to get away from the group. She wondered for but a moment and then came to a horrifying resolution. If these thoughts were indeed true then the entire KMAS was in deep trouble. She felt the icy hand of treachery reaching out to ensnare Kazuya and all of her group. But this leader was not ready to let it happen so easily.  
  
"Gray Fox, Unknown, and Vincent Wolf keep watch on these levels and stop any who come to pursuit. The rest of you come with me!"  
  
"Why do you want me to go?" Mo said.  
  
"Because you're the only one who can talk to him without him going all freaky on you" said Saiyan.  
  
"Don't be so sure"  
  
Mo reluctantly accepted. and so Saiyan, Mo, Grrrpoop, and Jo followed the suspicious member up the same staircase.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Kuni's group had made it to the 4th floor and what greeted them was a large computer laboratory. Eight rows of computers and processors were all that could be seen. Soldiers stood guard inside the large room. And it was safe to assume that there were more on the upper floor of the computer lab. These soldiers in particular wore a blue patch on their uniform which signified they were under Sergeant Aquarios' command.  
  
"You think any of them are super soldiers?" KD said  
  
"Well I don't want to take that chance" Vicci said brandishing her Uzi.  
  
"Wait Vicci! We don't want to alarm the entire zaibatsu, it'll put everyone else at risk!" Kuni pleaded  
  
"Are they armed?" Xiao asked  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well that's not a problem then" Xiao said  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I can steal weapons, remember?"  
  
"True, but they still have advantage in numbers…"  
  
"Not if they can't move" Vicci said  
  
"What?" KD said.  
  
"Xiao, how fast can you disarm them?" Vicci asked.  
  
"Pretty fast" she said.  
  
"OK get in there and do it as fast as you can. I'll handle the rest"  
  
Xiao quickly snuck into the guarded room and hid under one of the desks. The room had roughly sixteen guards in it. Four guarded each side. They had a strict searching pattern where they would march along the side and meet at a corner. When they did, they would about face and march along again. This was indeed a large room for such a number of guards and a pattern like that. Xiao saw the guards marching to a corner and her moment of opportunity came right before they did an about face. She sprung from the under the desk and, without hindrance she raced around the square and snatched each of the Tekken Force's guns .  
  
"What the?" said a baffled soldier  
  
"Where'd my gun go?" said another in the same manner.  
  
"Hey looking for these?" she said holding the weapons. It was rather amazing to think that such a small child could carry all those weapons with ease. But as seen earlier, if a giant sword was no problem, all these small weapons shouldn't have been either.  
  
"You, stop!" the soldiers advanced on her.  
  
EVENT: UNARMED AND DEFENSELESS  
TRACK: BATTLE (Devil May Cry)

At this Vicci walked into the room and said "Cover your ears guys"  
  
The soldiers did not know why she said this, but luckily her allies did as she took a deep breath. With one exhale she let out a deafening yell which shattered the computer monitors and pierced the ears of the advancing soldiers. The soldiers were completely stunned by the extremely loud wave and were helpless.  
  
Even the KMAS members including DevilKaz was curious of the noise they heard. Luckily they were at safe distances so they remained unaffected.  
  
"Kuni, KD! Finish em' off!" Vicci yelled.  
  
Using swift team work, KD swept the petrified soldiers of their feet whilst Kuni thrust her sai, which was laced with the anti-super soldier substance, into their necks. After the slaughter, they waited to make sure that the soldiers would not get up. After three minutes, they were convinced that these weapons were the real thing!  
  
"Look what you did Vicci!" Kuni accused.  
  
"What?" Vicci said  
  
"You blew up the computer lab!"  
  
"Relax there's another one upstairs!"  
  
"But what if these certain computers had info that you can't get upstairs?"  
  
"Don't worry, computer labs always have a master computer with all info stored. Maybe it's upstairs"  
  
They raced to the fifth floor and found soldiers standing right by the entrance. But luckily they to were afflicted by the deafening scream. To add more luck to their situation, the computers remained unaffected and intact. Using the same maneuvers as before, the two ninjas once again disposed of the rest of the soldiers. After accomplishing this task, they turned their attention to the front of the room.  
  
(End Event)  
  
EVENT: THE COMPUTER LAB  
TRACK: UNDERNEATH THE ROTTING PIZZA (FFVII)

The second level of the computer lab was very similar in design. It to had eight rows of computers, but the main difference lied in the front of the room. In the front stood a large monitor and at it's base was the super computer which Vicci had spoke of. This computer nearly took up the entire front wall. There was just enough room for the two front elevators to open it's doors.  
  
"So what exactly what do you want to know?" KD asked Kuni.  
  
"I just want to see if I can get the statistics of the T-Force technology. Who knows, maybe we can find something useful" she replied as she turned on the massive machine.  
  
"I'll help out. I'm kinda familiar with computers too!" Vicci proclaimed.  
  
"Ok me and Xiao will keep an eye out for any soldiers. Come on kid"  
  
"Oh..I want to watch!" she said.  
  
"She can say if she wants, just don't touch anything!" Vicci said.  
  
KD went to keep a look out. She stood in the middle of the room so she had a good vantage point of all flights of stairs. Xiao looked on as Kuni and Vicci went and sometimes hacked through each of the Zaibatsu's files.  
  
Meanwhile another group was nearing its desired level. Ifritstar had made it to the 6th floor.  
On this floor was a large medical ward. They looked around and saw rows of beds and medical supplies. It was safe to assume that this facility was well prepared to treat victims of accidents or those wounded in battle. This notion strengthened Ifritstar's resolve to find the cure he so desperately needed. He and Ron began to carefully rummage through the medical supplies while Dave and Cid stood watch. Not to soon after footsteps and voices could be heard from the northwest stairwell. Out of instinct they remained quiet as the voices approached.  
  
(End Event)  
  
They knew it was Tekken Force because no KMAS members would be coming down the stairs. The voices came closer and closer. The suspense struck within all the members, and unfortunately caused a small jolt in Ron's hand which tipped a glass container over on the shelf he was near. The glass shattered upon the floor and as expected, one of the voices went…  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Good going shit-head!" Cid whispered to Ron.  
  
With quick thinking, Dave motioned everyone to hide under a bed while he hid himself by a staircase. He peeked around the corner just in time to see seven Tekken Force soldiers, with a gray patches upon their uniforms burst through the room. These men under, Lieutenant Hurricos' command found the remains of the shattered jar upon the floor.  
  
"Maybe it was a mouse?" one said.  
  
"We just fumigated the place two days ago" said another  
  
"I'll check just in case" he said as he peeked into the cabinet.  
  
Everything seemed to be in order. That is, until one of the jars flew out and smacked him in the face.  
  
"What the hell?" said another soldier.  
  
"There's someone here!" said the second soldier. "Show yourself!"  
  
He was answered by a bottle to his head.  
  
"WHO'S DOING THAT!?"  
  
As most readers saw from last time, Dave is a master at the art of the mind, and can manipulate all objects. Such was the case, with these medical containers. One by one he flung vial after vial, jar after jar at the soldiers heads. And amidst the confusion he was able to mentally yank their guns from their hands.  
  
The soldiers chased after their floating guns. And the lead one ran into the point of Dave's broadsword. Dave however, knew not to take a chance, if they were regular or super soldiers. So to the soldier stuck like a pig on a spick, he pointed his shotgun given to him by Kazuya.  
  
EVENT: SURPRISE ATTACK  
TRACK: BATTLE (DMC)

BAM! Went the barrel of the gun, at this Ron came from his hiding place and using a high sweeping kick, hooked a soldier by the neck and dragged him down he quickly turned and brought down two with a double sweeping kick. Cid too emerged and in a similar fashion to Dave stuck a soldier allowing Dave to blast another one while Cid used his side arm to take out the ones Ron took down. As for Ifritstar, as two soldiers ran towards him he outstretched his heads and grabbed both soldiers by the necks and using the power of Ifrit, he sent Hellfire straight into the unfortunate soldier's bodies. As they howled in pain, Dave finished off their lives with yet another blast.  
  
(End Event)  
  
EVENT: MEDICINE MEN  
TRACK: UNDERNEATH THE ROTTING PIZZA (FFVII)

With that event passed the three began to once again look for anything that could hinder Ifritstar's brother's illness. They searched shelf after shelf of the large cabinet but to benefit did they find anything that could help.  
  
"Don't worry my friend. Perhaps we can find something on the second level of this room" Dave encouraged.  
  
"Yeah as long as this idiot don't get us caught again" Cid grumbled.  
  
"Hey, I was nervous! Give me a break" Ron said  
  
"This would be the seventh one I've given ya! Ya dumb ass!"  
  
"Oh…can you make it eight"  
  
"Shaddup! And let's go!"  
  
They discretely climbed the nearest stair case to the 7th floor. This floor was no different from the previous one. It too had a large number of beds as well as another large medicine cabinet. The one exception to all the similarities in the room, was a person who stood in front of the medicine cabinet. This female wore a lab coat and had long wavy brown hair.  
  
"Excuse me miss" Dave said.  
  
The lady turned around, a little startled but then was in a state of relief when she called out…  
  
"Bryan?"  
  
The group looked at each other confused until another voice broke the silence"  
  
"Crystal?" Ifritstar said  
  
"It is you" she said.  
  
At this Cid said "What the hell's goin on?"  
  
"Guys this is my cousin Crystal. She's the one I told you about who works here!"  
  
"Oh I see! Your help was very much appreciated" Dave said  
  
"I'm glad it helped, but it wasn't easy to deceive this entire facility".  
  
"Who's Bryan?" Ron said  
  
"That's his real name idiot!" Cid said  
  
"Oh alright!" Ron said.  
  
"Yes I just use Ifritstar online and as an alias. My real name is Bryan!" Ifritstar said.  
  
"How is your brother?" Crystal asked.  
  
"Getting worse by the day. I came here to see if I could find anything to help"  
  
"Well your in luck, I'm halfway done with a possible serum, see?"  
  
The cabinet was open and Crystal had an entire laboratory like set up next to her. She indeed had been hard at work trying to find a cure for this mysterious disease that plagued her cousin.  
  
"How much longer do you need?" Ifirtstar asked feeling a little reassured.  
  
"Just a little bit more" she spoke.  
  
"Alright" Dave began. Well make sure no one comes to bother us" The rest went to make sure of that. Ron covered the south walls while Cid covered the north. Dave stood in the middle as KD did in the lower floors.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
(End Event)  
  
EVENT: A MASTER'S CALL  
TRACK: UNDERNEATH THE ROTTING PIZZA (FFVII)

"Hey R.T.?" Ken asked as they climbed the staircase to the containment chambers. They were just now passing level four.  
  
"Yes Ken?" she said  
  
Ken was rather nervous upon speaking to this young lady. There was no doubt his feelings for her were indeed strong. He felt a very small pang of these feelings even when he talked to her online at the website. However those feelings escalated to monument us proportions ever since he looked upon her for the first time. He could not yet think of the words to describe his feelings until now. But as expected with all people in this state the words disappeared to nothing as soon as she answered. So out of desperation came the save…  
  
"Um…What do you think of DevilKaz? Do you think he's trustworthy?"  
  
Stu instinctively knew that this was not what his brother wanted to say. He held back a small laughter and continued climbing. Somehow Red Tiger felt that as well but answered none the less.  
  
"I honestly don't know. I've seen what he is inside, and it wasn't very pleasant".  
  
"You don't think he'd betray us do you?" Ken continued.  
  
"I don't know. He knows full well, the consequences of this action. But I've spoke with DevilKaz many times at the KMAS site and I've never seen anyone with such hatred towards Heihachi. Or such loyalty to Kazuya except Saiyan Rage. But now that where are actually here…I just don't know…"  
  
"Well don't worry R.T. I won't let anything happen to you or Nimar! Ever!"  
  
"Thanks Ken, you really are something" she said.  
  
"I'll say…" Stu mumbled sarcastically and with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"You say something Stu?" Ken asked.  
  
"No, nothing at all Romeo" He lauhed.  
  
"Shut up Stu!"  
  
"Boys please sto…What was that…?"  
  
They remained silent as they heard footsteps nearing them. They could hear the voices of the Tekken Force approaching. They listened in on their conversation.  
  
"Can you believe that old man?"  
  
"Yeah. What's he think he's a fortune cookie writer" said another.  
  
"Hey man, do the impression again!" said a third one.  
  
"Alright" started the first "Death will come in the form of my younger half" he did in a bad stereotypical sensei voice.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Red Tiger whispered.  
  
"Yeah, someone's watched way too many karate movies" said Stu  
  
"Know, he's talking about Opal, my master!"  
  
"How do you know?" Ken asked.  
  
"Opal always used to say, in the great scheme of training there are two halves, a master and apprentice. He said to me before he was abducted, that I was his other half. I know he's here"  
  
"Cool. Now let's find out where. Did they pass here yet?" Stu asked.  
  
"There on the stairwell right before us" Ken said.  
  
"Are they regular soldiers or super soldiers?"  
  
"There regular soldiers thankfully" said R.T.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive!"  
  
"Alright here's what we do!" Stu said as he unsheathed his drum sticks.  
  
"Hey, who's down there!" the Tekken Force spotted the trio and the tiger on the stairwell. Five Tekken Force soldiers, who wore the white patch of Captain Frost bounded down the stairs to apprehend them.  
  
(End Event)  
  
"Just us!" Stu said  
  
"Come with us now!"  
  
"And if we don't"  
  
"Then we shoot!"  
  
"Go ahead, I dare you!" he said with his instruments at the ready.  
  
"What are you going to do? Drum on our heads?" a soldier joked "You heard him…FIRE!"  
  
Shots rang from the guns of the Tekken Force and all of there bullets hit…the sticks that Stu held. With ease he knocked away every one of the Tekken Forces bullets ight up until the point where they were out of ammo.  
  
"Still think I'm crazy Ken?" Stu asked his brother  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that?" he replied  
  
"No!"  
  
"Now Red Tiger!" Ken yelled!  
  
"Go get em' Nimar!"  
  
EVENT: TIGER'S FURY  
TRACK: BATTLE (DMC)

The tiger jumped over the now ducked KMAS members and in a vicious rage, pounced on one of the soldiers and began to maul him. Ken took the opportunity to jam his sword through another soldiers chest. Stu had thrust his drumsticks into another soldiers chest and then into his very skull. Red Tiger handled the last two by taking two dragon shaped daggers and charging them with her own energy.  
  
"DRAGON'S TEETH" she yelled as the two daggers sliced through the remaining two's torsos. Nimar continued to maul the first one as he screamed in pain.  
  
"Nimar that's enough" Red Tiger commanded.  
  
Nimar stepped of the unfortunate soldier and walked past her owner. She in turn patted him on the head and then went over to the barely alive soldier. She grabbed him by his neck and demanded.  
  
"Where?! Where are they keeping him? Where are they keeping the dragon tamer?"  
  
"On…on…the containment floor…level…eight…" the soldier coughed out.  
  
"Thank you…and by the way, your impression is horrible!" she said as she removed another dagger and threw it into his head.  
  
(End Event)  
  
Ken was rather freaked that his new interest was quite the deadly one.  
  
"Come on, hurry!" she said.  
  
After getting himself together Ken followed, as did Stu. They were just a few stairwells away from Red Tiger's reunion with her master at long last.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"Gray Fox?" Unknown said  
  
"Yes?" the ninja answered  
  
"Where is Vincent?" she asked  
  
"I don't know, I didn't see him anywhere"


	28. DevilKaz's Final Warning

LEGACY OF KMAS CHAPTER 26  
DEVILKAZ'S FINAL WARNING

As I dashed up the stairs, I was filled with eagerness and ravenous fury. It was time that I had finally laid my rival to rest. The numbers of floors went higher and higher. Five…Six…Seven…Eig…Whoa!  
  
A pang of unusual energy crept over me. A power that never in my life did I ever feel before. It was not at all demon energy or that of Hellish proportions, as I was quite used to sensing that one, but it was not human or undead either. As I calmly walked up the stairs leading to floor eight, the power intensified with each step. I reached level eight and carefully opened the door. This was obviously one of the most heavily guarded rooms of the entire Zaibatsu. There must have been at least thirty guards inside that room alone. Perhaps this is what I felt, a large number of super soldiers…no…these were, thankfully, normal human soldiers…odd. If this room was of great importance, why had Heihachi not used his super soldiers to guard it? The soldiers wore patches of brown and red, which meant they served Master Sergeant Quake and Colonel Blaze. But of course it didn't matter to me who they served, because they were about to be relieved of their services…permanently. With that in mind I entered the room in a very discrete manner..  
  
"Hey guys" I yelled "What's in all these containers?" For the room I had entered had rows and rows of giant preservation chambers, I could not see nor sense what was in them yet, and I knew the soldiers wouldn't tell me, but after I was the last man standing I'd see for myself.  
  
"IT'S HIM DEVILKAZ!" said a soldier.  
  
"SURROUND HIM!" said another.  
  
All thirty soldiers came and surrounded me in a giant circle.  
  
"Surrender DevilKaz, and we promise your death will be quick and easy" said a soldier.  
  
"I could promise you the same thing, but it would be a lie!" I said drawing Ebony and Ivory.  
  
"FIRE"  
  
EVENT: SIMPLE BATTLE  
TRACK: NELO ANGELO 12 (DMC)

I leapt into the air and turned myself down so that I was facing downward. I aimed my guns in the air and fired so rapidly that I was able to get a bit of hang time. The bullets rained down upon the ill-favored soldiers and I was able to kill fifteen soldiers outright. I landed perfectly on my feet and the rest of the fifteen began to take aim again.  
  
I decided to be a little less merciful with these soldiers. With haste I pulled out my necromancy skull, and quickly poured a vial of red liquid and another of black powder into the hollowed innards of the skull. Using my dagger, I mixed it together. And before another 'fire' command was given I splattered the contents of the skull around and it struck each one of the remaining soldiers.  
  
"What was that all about? Our armor protects us against all liquids and acids" one soldier asked.  
  
What idiots, they didn't even notice the foul liquid seep through their armor and into their skins. It took less then five seconds to realize what happened, for I had raised my hands and clenched my fist. As I did the soldiers felt immense pressure on their bones. As they howled in pain, I heard one of them ask.  
  
"What did you do to us?"  
  
"It's quite simple really. I now have control of your very skeleton. I can crush each one of your bones, one by one until there is nothing left to support your miserable bodies. And that's only using my fist. Imagine what I could do if I moved my arms in the right direction?"  
  
I sensed immense fear from these soldiers, actually at first I thought it was anticipation. To see what would happen if I did such a thing, too bad I didn't think of that sooner.  
  
"What's that? You want to see what would happen? Very well!"  
  
I raised my arms and then in a rapid motion I brought them across my chest. And in less then a second, a skeleton erupted from the fifteen soldiers in a shower of crimson plasma. There was not even enough time for a scream… God how I loved necromancy!  
  
(End Event)  
  
With no more soldiers to play with I decided to inspect the chambers in the room and hopefully find the source of that mysterious power. I looked carefully into one of them and saw a human like shape. Within I sensed the same feeling I did when I fought the super soldiers. So, this was were they were created. Perhaps I could find out how within this room.  
  
I walked along the steel floors. I indeed was alone in this room because my footsteps echoed throughout the entire level. CLANK, CLANK, CLANK, CLUNK…  
  
Wait a minute…I thought upon hearing a different sound. I tapped my foot on the floor…  
  
CLUNK, CLUNK…was all I heard. This did not sound like steel, it sounded more like glass. I looked down and saw that there was a large glass circle upon the floor. This was no doubt a gigantic containment chamber for the power I felt earlier. The glass was ridged, red tinted with golden supports. I decided to peer into the glass and see what was in there. I kneeled down, and I tried hard to see anything, but I could not. The glass was non-transparent, which was quite odd indeed, because I never thought it could be. I rose to see if there was another way to see inside, when all of a sudden I had a very weird thought. I wanted to feel the supports of this giant circular frame. I knelt again and carefully placed my hand on it. But the supports were completely flat…no…they were not supports at all…I then felt one of the ridges on the glass, and they too were on the other side of the glass. I knew why this was, they were not part of the glass at all, they were the part of a giant wing! I followed the wing to the back of the creature inside the chamber and followed that along to the other side of the circle. Whatever this thing was, it had it's head curled under it's wing. I saw it move again and I stared deep into the glass.  
  
Out of nowhere a giant head sprang from under the wing and took me by complete surprise. It was a large green, scaly head with bronze horns and red eyes. I fell back in suspense and could not believe what I was looking at. It was a Dragon!  
  
"It is quite a marvelous beast, isn't it?" a calm yet unknown voice said.  
  
"Who's there?" I asked.  
  
A man stepped from the shadows. He was clad in an azure robe and he looked as if he was an old karate sensei.  
  
"Please do not be alarmed. I mean you no harm" he spoke.  
  
I knew this man was telling the truth.  
  
"As I said it is indeed beautiful to behold. The Dragon is the most benevolent creature on this earth, the most destructive and most loyal. But to see it imprisoned is quite sad indeed. A creature such as this should not be perverted to serve such a beast as Heihachi".  
  
"You are Opal, are you not old one?"  
  
"I am, DevilKaz. And I know Red Tiger is here as well. I knew before you set foot in this room. And I know of that which lurks within you"  
  
"And yet you'd still befriend me? Do you think it wise?"  
  
"I know your true self DevilKaz, others may not see it but I do. You know in your heart what's right, yet the rage in your heart destroys you internally. Therefore I judge it best for you to be the one whom I give these warnings to!"  
  
EVENT: DEVILKAZ'S FINAL WARNING  
TRACK: SHIN-RA CORPORATION (FFVII)

"I have no time for this elder!"  
  
"You see? Even now your hatred is keeping you from receiving very helpful advice, it hinders even the simplest act of listening. You can not hope to succeed if you let your anger become your master. That was why Kazuya suffered much in his life in the first place, and that is the downfall of the human race"  
  
"Tell me Opal, is the dragon blood what Heihachi uses to power the super soldiers?"  
  
"No, that comes from another far terrible source, one which you are very aware of. Perhaps during your search you will find the answers you seek. But beware! While you search with the intention of destruction, your enemies are plotting your demise at this very moment. You must clear your mind and be well prepared. For there is a traitor amongst your ranks"  
  
"What?"  
  
"There is one who seeks to destroy you and then willingly turn you over to Heihachi as soon as the vile act is finished"  
  
"Well that person is in for a rude awakening, I will not be so easily vanquished"  
  
"DevilKaz, you must not be so confident! The traitor I speak of will not be easily spotted and it will strike at the most critical of moments! You must try to destroy the traitor before all is lost!"  
  
"Listen old man, I appreciate the pep talk but I really should be going"  
  
"Ah yes, you wish to kill your rival do you not? Very well I shall tell you then, of the unknown levels. The floors above contain the truths of Heihachi's evil plots. Level 9 is the place where the Tekken Force become one with the elements, Level 10 and 11 are floors for those who seek the comfort of hell's touch, Level 12 and 13 contain the truths that must be divulged to you. And Level fourteen is the threshold to the lair of the beast himself! But know this DevilKaz and know it well, then when you reach the highest floor you had better be armed with the answer to what I am about to tell you. As you ascend to the heights of this building consider very thoroughly this fact. You, Mo, Kazuya and Jin all have what you believe Heihachi is after, but only you carry what the beast truly desires!"  
  
I stood utterly baffled at the amount of info bestowed upon me by this man. There was indeed truth to everyone of his words. I could not believe that one would actually defy Kazuya and sell out to Heihachi. I've seen it happen before, but to know that one of us would do it, was now gnawing away at my very soul! Who, I wondered. Who would commit such a heinous act?  
  
(End Event)  
  
"Master Opal?" I heard a faint voice cry out.  
  
I turned and saw the group of Ken, Stu, Red Tiger and her pet emerge from the south east stairwell.  
  
"Red Tiger! My child!" the old man gleefully said.  
  
They embraced each other in a joyous reunion that would probably have made my stomach turn, if not for the fact that I had respect for this old man.  
  
"DevilKaz! Thank you so much for helping him!" Red Tiger said.  
  
"Yeah, you ain't such a bad guy after all" Stu said.  
  
"Yeah man you rule!" Ken said.  
  
I turned around and headed upstairs only saying "Whatever, just be careful not to get yourselves killed…and your welcome…"  
  
That said, I ascended once again.


	29. A Question of Loyalty

LEGACY OF KMAS CHAPTER 27  
A QUESTION OF LOYALTY

I came at last to the ninth floor. Inside was an ebony floor, decorated with a white marble-like design. In this room laid six chambers, three on each side. From where I stood, on the north of the room, I saw each of the chambers. On my right were chambers of crimson, gold and pristine color. And on my left were the colors of gray, brown and azure. I peeked into every one of these chambers and realized that within each, contained a certain element of it's respective color. Fire, Lightning and Ice and the right. Wind, Earth and Water on the left. In front of each chamber laid a small actuator. I was unsure but perhaps upon activation, the contents of these containers would be unleashed. So this must be how the elemental properties were imbued upon the Big Seven. But how could such a body endure such harsh treatment? I wondered.  
  
SLAM!  
  
I heard a stairwell door slam shut and I turned quickly towards the noise. I was rather disinterested with who now occupied this chamber with me.  
  
"Oh it's you…" I said. "Shouldn't you be surveying the lower floors?"  
  
"Shouldn't you be on our side?" Said a cold Russian accented voice.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I think you know precisely what I mean!"  
  
"You dare to question my loyalty, you of all people? The one who has no respect to Kazuya?"  
  
"You judge me wrong, DevilKaz, I have enough respect for Kazuya to not have an insignificant pest like you get him killed!"  
  
"Well then tell me, Vincent Wolf, what makes you question my loyalty?"  
  
"You have the very key to Heihachi's victory, one that I know, you will willingly hand to him!"  
  
"What proof do you have!"  
  
"Come now! What do you have to gain from any of this? What could Kazuya possibly give you that you can't already obtain?"  
  
This was a good question. I was here now, mainly to destroy General Beng. I really had nothing to say in my defense!  
  
"That's what I thought! Now DevilKaz, you will pay for your treachery!" Vincent Wolf said as he brandished his claws.  
  
"I will not defend or explain my actions to you! I will fight you, but I will not kill you! Your heart is in the right place! HAVE AT YOU!"  
  
EVENT: DEVILKAZ VS. VINCENT WOLF  
TRACK: MELANCHOLY JOACHIM (Castlevania: Lament of Innocence)

He wasted little time in attack as he lunged forward and slashed. This mortal was quite fast indeed, for he was able to slash at my coat as I dodged. I unsheathed the Sparda sword and assumed a stance.  
  
"You sure it's wise to use such a large weapon against such a rapid foe?" my assailant spoke.  
  
"I'll manage, besides you don't want me to use my other one, trust me!"  
  
He lunged forward again and I deflected his claws to the side and brought the broad side of the sword down upon him. But the slippery bastard leapt away and kicked me in the back of my head. Honestly, for me it was really hard to fight someone and not kill them. But Vincent didn't have to worry as he brought his claws down upon me again and was able to scratch the side of my face.  
  
"That's guaranteed to leave a mark!" Vincent spoke.  
  
"I've had worse!"  
  
"Not as bad as this!" he spoke as he thrust his claws into my side.  
  
I was struck with pain instantly. This was indeed getting annoying. How I managed to keep my cool after even that attack I will never know. But I smacked Vincent away with side of Sparda. I ran towards him and brought the blade this time trying to hit his arm. I succeeded in making contact but unfortunately no damage was done. For his entire arm was encased in the same metal that his claws were made of. He again kicked me in my head and then in my chest. Then with a punch from his steel hands he knocked me right in front of one of the chambers. I was shaken terribly by his punch and could not take too much more.  
  
"Giving up all ready?" Vincent Wolf asked.  
  
"I've only just begun!" I said as I slammed my fist down on the actuator of the Earth chamber. I opened the door and boulders flew from the chamber. Three were sent straight towards my opponent who slashed them to pieces. However he did not notice the forth one which now assaulted him straight in the gut. He was knocked to the floor.  
  
He rose, turned around and met my fist. The Wind Godfist certainly had it's pros, especially when you needed a quick and powerful move. Using the opportunity I struck him again with Kazuya's trademark Devastator. Which sent him flying into another chamber. As I walked over to deliver another blow he leapt behind me and smiled.  
  
"Hope it's hot enough for you" He laughed.  
  
For I had unknowingly walked right in front of the activated Fire chamber. Flames engulfed me as Vincent Wolf laughed through the entire process.  
  
"So sad that you were cremated so soon and didn't get to enjoy the flames! But you'll get all you want in Hell!"  
  
"Confident, aren't we?" I spoke  
  
"What?!"  
  
I emerged from the flames untouched and turned the chamber off.  
  
"I hoped you were smarter then that" I said. "Do you know what happens when a demon and fire meet? The demon gets stronger!" I said. For I now had a supply of fire at my tips! After using some of it to heal me I commenced with an offensive.  
  
"Now burn" I yelled as the fire cascaded down my arms and out of my hands. As if running from a flamethrower, Vincent Wolf ran for his life around the chambers until I was out of ammo and he was in front of me.  
  
"Now I have you!" he said ready to bring his claws across my neck.  
  
"Ever read Gone with the Wind? It's an interesting book, let me give you a preview!" I said revealing the activated Wind chamber.  
  
Tremendous Gale Force was unleashed which set Vincent Wolf straight into and nearly through a wall. He rose again and walked towards me.  
  
"This is not over!" he said.  
  
"You can not defeat me, and your reasons are false! I am no traitor!" I spoke.  
  
"You lie and you know it! I will finish you now!" He said as he began slashing his claws downward.  
  
I was quite curious as to why, but soon I released that he was slashing more and more rapidly until he created an entire vortex of swiping claws. Without hindrance he moved towards me! I could not hope to try and block because I would be taken out by the other swiping claws.  
  
"THIS IS MY BERSERKER BARRAGE! NOW DIE DEVILKAZ!"  
  
I ran and leapt for my life but he near closed in on every defensive dodge I made. I had to find a way to stop him! I suddenly had a risky but clever idea. I leapt in front of another chamber as he closed in again. I asked.  
  
"Vincent! What are your claws made of?"  
  
"The strongest steel known to man!"  
  
"Steel?"  
  
"Yes, you have no intention of destroying them" he said.  
  
"Just checking, not much of a SHOCK to me as it is for YOU!" I unleashed the Lightning chamber and well, the results of Lightning striking a man with metal are not very positive. He was fried on the spot. He was still alive, alive enough to still fight. But this had to end. So I picked him up by the neck and threw him in front of the Water chamber. After drenching him with the wave that emerged I threw him in front of one last chamber.  
  
"I have to go and face Heihachi! You have wasted enough of that time. So chill out here til I return" and with that the ice door was opened and from it shot frozen mist. The water was instantly frozen and my opponent was encased in solid ice. He was still alive thankfully. But as stated I had to continue. Heihachi and Beng were now six floors away from my ands and nothing would stand in my way. NOTHING!  
  
(End Event)


	30. Wrongfully Accussed

LEGACY OF KMAS CHAPTER 28  
WRONGFULLY ACCUSSED

I had now come to floor ten and was anxious to see what Opal meant by Hell in this room. But the door was locked for some reason. The door itself was rather peculiar, it resonated with a crimson hue and I felt tremendous heat outpouring from it. I see that he wasn't kidding when he said Hell. I thought it best to forget about it and head upstairs. I went past the eleventh floor as well, since he said 10 and 11 we're the same. I now stood at the threshold to a level which Opal said were where the "truths that must be divulged" were. I entered with extreme caution.  
  
EVENT: A SHOCKING DISCOVERY  
TRACK: THE GREAT NORTHERN CAVE (FFVII)

The room was unguarded and all there were, were two experimental tables on each side of me. This was the Main Laboratory of the facility. Each one contained formulas and different substances aligned in a certain order. But at the end of the table I saw a giant tube which connected to the upper floor. These tubes were inside of a large beaker at the end of each table. It seemed that these two beakers contained the results of all the substances on each respective table, mixed together. I was anxious to see the results of these experiments and hurried to the next floor.  
  
Unguarded as well this room was, as I entered the room carefully. What greeted me was a large ebony machine, and out of the machine jutted the same tubes I saw on the lower floors. No doubt this machine was used to properly mix the ingredients. I saw two nozzles on the machine, each which activated a certain tube. I cautiously followed the tubes which led to a table at the far end of the room and there laid a beaker and a test tube filled with a strange substance to their right were two books. I approached the table and tried to figure out what these substances were. The one in the beaker was an oozing green substance which bubbled like a boiling pot of water. I recognized this substance instantly, I knew what it was. This was the blood of the demi-god Ogre, who Jin Kazama, son of Kazuya had destroyed in the final round of the Iron Fist Tournament Three. But the other substance was very strange indeed. It was a crimson substance that bubbled in black foam. I was rather curious as to what this substance was. I thought perhaps one of the books could tell me more. I picked up the first book, which was entitled, "My Quest for Lucifer's Blood" green in color and began to read.  
  
"What a glorious day! My researchers were able to gather enough material for the experiments needed. Thank god my good for nothing grandson didn't destroy Ogre completely, otherwise I'd be no where. At least he's out of my hair. One less mouth to feed! Soon I will be able to breed an army undefeatable by any man or weapon! Indeed it is a glorious day"  
  
-Heihachi Mishima  
  
"So this tells how Heihachi obtained Ogre's blood and DNA, perhaps there's more to discover what that other substance is" I thought as I flipped through the pages and stumbled upon another statement.  
  
"Of all the rotten luck! I should've known my idiot son would not have been taken out that easily! My Tekken Force couldn't even do the simple job of subduing him! There has to be a way to obtain the Devil Gene. There has to be a way to lure both Jin and Kazuya to me…That's it…the King of the Iron Fist is the key! Those fools can not resist the urge to beat me or each other. One of them have to show up…an then victory will be mine!"  
  
-Heihachi Mishima  
  
"Well that explains why the King of Iron Fist 4 was held, but I know all this stuff already" I said as I flipped to the end of the book. The last page was three words in big bold letters  
  
"I'VE DONE IT!"  
  
-Heihachi Mishima  
  
"Oh for the love of God!" I said as I picked up the second book. "Now this may help!" I said as I picked up a violet book entitled "The Creation of the Super Soldiers" I began to read and skim. Most of it was all scientific mumbo jumbo. But I saw a passage that caught my eye…and shattered whatever was left of my assumptions.  
  
"Upon a fatal wound the super soldier is activated. Subjects show no sign of pain or remorse. Rejuvenation factor is astounding! Strength, stamina and dexterity increase by 100 to 300%! Remarkable! It was better then I could hope for! I've done it! I've finally created the ultimate soldier. I've finally achieved the results of what happened when Jin and Kazuya met there end! I've obtained Lucifer's Blood! The world is mine for the taking…all I need now is numbers, enough soldiers to bring the world under my hand. But where to get such numbers, and how? I'll have to think long on that one"  
  
-Heihachi Mishima  
  
"………………………………....................................................................................................................................................................................Of course…………………………Now I understood! How could I have been so blind! Jin was shot directly in the skull, and body, no regular human could survive that! My God Kazuya was thrown into a volcano and survived a regular human would have incinerated before it ever hit the lava. But Kazuya and Jin were not regular humans. They had one thing that made them that way…the Devil Gene. Heihachi has had the Devil Gene all along. That's why the super soldiers rose from the dead. Heihachi spliced them with the gene! But how did he get it in the first place. JIN! Heihachi had Jin in his possession before the fight with Kazuya at the Iron Fist Tournament 4! He could have easily taken Jin's blood while he was out. Bu if Heihachi already had the Devil Gene, why did he need me? What was so important about what I possessed? What did I have that Kazuya, Mo and Jin did not? No it couldn't be…"  
  
I had my doubts that Heihachi had the Devil Gene. I had to make sure. I took a drop of the red substance and placed it on my glove. Then I took my dagger and lightly cut my finger and let some blood ooze out of the small wound. I took a long look at my blood and gave it a sniff. It didn't smell like human blood obviously but if the substance on my glove smelled the same then it was definitely a match. I leaned over carefully to get the scent of the substance when a voice screamed out behind me…  
  
(End Event)  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" a female voice screamed out.  
  
I spun around and saw Saiyan Rage staring in shock at my bleeding hand which was, unintentionally held over the vial.  
  
"You TRAITOR!"  
  
"No! It's not like that I swear!" I pleaded  
  
"You are giving Heihachi the Devil Gene! I knew you were nothing but scum!" she accused  
  
"I'm telling you that is not what happened!"  
  
"I don't want to hear it! You've sold out your own friends, the world and Kazuya! Now I'm gonna take you out myself!"

EVENT: DEVILKAZ VS. SAIYAN RAGE  
TRACK: ENCHANTED BANQUET (Castlevania: Symphony of the Night)

Saiyan Rage came at me and kicked me into the table and then grabbed me by the throat and flung me into a wall. I tried reasoning again. But she wouldn't listen as she put her foot to my face and thrusted a knife edge palm into my chest. She took the opportunity to slap me in the face and using the side of her leg to knock me down on the floor. All the while I pleaded for her to listenIt was quite clear that I was not fighting back. I had absolutely no reason to! Until…  
  
"Come on DevilKaz! Stop being a pansy and fight back!"  
  
"Very well! If this will make you see reason!" I flung my trench coat to the side and assumed a fighting stance.  
  
She came at me again with a kick but I grabbed it this time and through it to the side. She then tried a few punches but I deflected them. I was only fighting defensively, I'm all for a good fight but not one for the wrong reasons! She came with another knife edge, but I quickly stepped to the side and swept legs from under her. As she lay on the floor, I unsheathed the Reaver, for the sole purpose of making her listen.  
  
"Now listen to me! I found two books explaining how Heihachi obtained the Devil Gene! I was merely comparing my blood to that substance to see if it was indeed true!"  
  
"You expect me to believe that? That's the biggest lump of bullshit I ever heard".  
  
"Please you must trust me! I had no intention of betraying you or anyone!"  
  
"I don't believe you!"  
  
"WHY?! What is so difficult to understand?"  
  
"Nothing, except you are lying and now you'll pay for all your deceit!"  
  
"What are you gonna do? I have the Reaver at your throat and your defenseless!"  
  
"Am I?" I saw her violet eyes glance past me and I spun around to see a bolt of lightning go right into me. I must have been jolted with at least 300 volts of energy. I saw Jo who had made the attack walk forward.  
  
"Give him another one Jo, he seems to like it!" Saiyan said.  
  
And Jo did just that only a at more powerful! After writhing in agony I felt myself being lifted off the floor and a familiar power entered the room! It was a power of soul stealing a power which I possessed. A power which was now being turned against me. I was engulfed in a violet haze and Saiyan's eyes flashed a similar hue.  
  
"You see DevilKaz! I have the power of soul stealing as well! But you see I thought need a little toy to do it!"  
  
"I'M TELLING YOU YOUR MAKING A MISTAKE!" I pleaded one last time!  
  
"The only mistake I made was allowing you to even breathe when I met you! Farewell DevilKaz!"  
  
There was but one way out of this, but it was of gargantuan rsk and probably doomed to failure but I tried it anyway. I felt myself being completely torn from existence. I saw Saiyan Rage yank her arm back and I saw a shade being pulled from my own body. And with one final pull, the soul was torn from my body and shattered before my very eyes. My lifeless body hit the ground and joined the shards of the soul as well…  
  
(End Event)  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Killer as always Saiyan" Jo remarked.  
  
"Jo go and make sure the rest of KMAS are alright. I'll go face Heihachi myself" Saiyan instructed.  
  
"You got it!" As she descended the staircase Saiyan Rage went over to DevilKaz's corpse.  
  
"Nothing personal, it's just I can't have anything happen to Kazuya. See you in Hell Traitor!"  
  
And with that she ascended the stairs.


	31. The Wild Card is Dealt

LEGACY OF KMAS CHAPTER 29  
THE WILDCARD IS DEALT

EVENT: THE ROAD TO THE RESEARCH CENTER  
TRACK: BEATING ON THE SHIP (Streets of Rage)

"So you are certain that this is the correct location?" the gloomy man asked the driver.  
  
"Yes I'm more then certain, all my info is 98% accurate!" spoke the silver-haired driver.  
  
"And I guess the remaining two percent is why that kid almost got run over"  
  
"Look I'm sorry about that. You were the one screaming step on it!"  
  
"But that doesn't mean hit everything you see either smart ass!"  
  
The two mysterious people had left the Paraferno, a massive hotel located in the City of Goddsand, not too long ago. The very place Jin Kazama was heading for. At this time Saiyan Rage and DevilKaz were having their showdown.  
  
"That boy looked very familiar" spoke the grim man.  
  
"How so?" spoke the driver.  
  
"I don't know, I just know I've seen that hoodie before. It looked kinda like…Nah…"  
  
"What? Who do you think it was?"  
  
"Forget it!" he demanded.  
  
The two were now driving along the road which passed by the Dark City Citadel and the FireWood Forest. The silver car sped down the road and now headed past Dark Woods!  
  
"You know this ain't such a bad place! I'd like to come and see this Citadel sometime! Hell of a lot of nice looking forests too!"  
  
"Why? What would you do go camping with your son?" the driver laughed a little  
  
"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" the grim one spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry" spoke the driver realizing his cruel joke was a mistake.  
  
"To think Heihachi wants to destroy all of this!" the dark being spoke again.  
  
"Why do you care all of a sudden?"  
  
"You have to care about things like this. Otherwise there's no point in saving them from such destruction!"  
  
"Whatever, you just better be careful in there. Who knows what Heihachi could have in there"  
  
"Excuse me, your coming too!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me! Even if I have to drag you! You have to go in there and get any of those gullible KMAS fools out of there after I take out Heihachi!"  
  
"Are you sure that's wise?"  
  
"Trust me for once!"  
  
"I did and look where it got the both of us last time!"  
  
"Well excuse me for having an inner crisis!"  
  
"Inner crisis? That making a molehill out of a mountain if you ask me! You almost got killed! Again!"  
  
"Would you give it a rest? Well I'll be damned we're here!"  
  
The large building loomed over the lands. It was a tall grayish building with a shade of red windows underneath an Ebony top. The two jumped out of the car. The driver came to join his accomplice, who was just now adjusting his sunglasses and his ebony trench coat.  
  
"Are you ready Lee?" the gloomy one spoke.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be!" Lee spoke as they advanced inside the building.  
  
(End Event)


	32. Betrayal

LEGACY OF KMAS CHAPTER 30  
BETRAYAL

EVENT: THE FINAL THRESHOLD  
TRACK: SYNDICATE HEADQUARTERS (Streets of Rage)

Saiyan Rage now ascended the final staircase. The stairs went no farther then floor 14. It was clear that she would have to enter the final floor through another means. The suspense and anticipation took root in her nerves, and as she took hold of the giant doors she thought she heard a strange noise as if someone was coming up the staircase. Believing it to be another Tekken Force Soldier, she simply entered the 14th floor and shut the door behind her.  
  
She came upon a large slanted hallway. The hallway was decorated in wooden floors and railings, the walls themselves were painted with depictions of mighty dragons. At the pinnacle of the hallway were two large doors that surely led to the fifteenth floor and the chambers of Heihachi Mishima. She was about to ascend when she heard footsteps once again coming closer to the door. She decided to have a little bit more fun, before Heihachi, so she waited to kill the Tekken Force member that would open the doors. She waited anxiously to shatter this unfortunate beings soul. The footsteps came closer and closer and stopped in front of the doors. The handle of the doors creaked opened and Saiyan Rage prepared her attack. The door was completely opened and Saiyan gazed at the figure on the other side…and quickly fell back in sheer terror at what stood before her  
  
YOU!!!!!!  
  
(End Event)  
  
EVENT: SURPRISE!  
TRACK: VILLAINS OF A SORT (Kingdom Hearts)  
  
I stared at the frightened girl that now quivered before me. It was heartening to see that I had not been forgotten after so short a period of time!  
  
"HOW? I KILLED YOU!"  
  
"I don't recall that ever happening" I spoke with grim delight.  
  
"I TORE YOUR FUCKING SOUL OUT!" she screamed.  
  
"No you tore A fucking soul out! Not mine. I must admit, you have one hell of a power there. True you don't need an object but I've got news for you, this isn't some little toy!" I said as I brandished the Reaver.  
  
"How could that thing save you?! I SHATTERED YOUR SOUL! YOUR NON-EXISTENT!  
  
"Poor fool. You see, as a necromancer I've picked up a few tricks here and there, one is the movement and control of spirits. Including my own. If I move my soul from my body to another object or another body, as long as I'm not fatally wounded I can always return to my body. And since I had the Reaver in my hand, deceiving you was made a little more easier. I simply replaced my soul with a helpless victim in the Reaver. The Reaver recognizes it's master and allowed me to exit back into my body easily. It wasn't easy to stay in the blade listening to all that screaming, til you left, though. You're right about one thing, if my soul was indeed shattered the only hope I would have is if a shard landed on the blade. Since that wasn't the case I'm glad I did the switching method instead. Oh but I did recover that shattered soul anyway, just in case I need to do that again".  
  
Saiyan Rage was in shock and blood curdling terror. She now knew half the extent of my powers and could not hope to defeat me.  
  
"Are you coming? Or are you just going to lay there?" I asked  
  
She nodded and rose. She followed me up the ramp and towards the large doors. It was indeed a marvelous hall to gaze at but it was now time to face him. The Zaibatsu master, Heihachi! We stood on each side of the door and I signaled Saiyan to open on the count of three.  
  
"Saiyan? Are you ready?" I asked  
  
"Yes, I am"  
  
"One…two…three"  
  
We threw open the doors and went inside……………………………….........................................  
  
"Huh, heh, heh, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, Hah! HAHAHAHAHA hahahahahahaaaaaaa!"  
  
EVENT: BETRAYAL  
TRACK: SHIN-RA CORPORATION

This sinister laugh greeted us upon our entrance. The room was lit by torches and a red carpet was visible atop the ebony floor. The carpet led to a small staircase of five steps, and atop this laid a black marble desk with a gold and crimson H emblazoned upon it's middle. And behind the desk sat a chair, a throne as it were of gold frame and crimson cushion . And upon the chair sat a figure well known to the world and beyond. He wore a white business suit and his hair was parted down the middle and jutted from his forehead in spikes. He wore a fur tipped, burgundy over coatHe had a small goatee upon his chin and now eyed us with a confident stare. A figure who was quite destined for the foulest pit of Hell. A man whose very name would be synonymous with the Mishima Zaibatsu and the King of The Iron Fist…  
  
"Heihachi Mshima!"  
  
"Well aren't you two, the lovely couple. I didn't think I'd be visited by the Addams Family today" he spoke. "What's your name little girl?"  
  
"Saiyan Rage and you'd best not forget it!"  
  
"Ah that little yahoo who praises my son! Peh! I suggest you get a new idol and fast! You may want to start idolizing a true idol like myself"  
  
"Shut up you old shit!" I spat out.  
  
"Well, you've got quite the tongue. What's your name little boy?"  
  
"You know who I am!"  
  
Heihachi leaned closer and looked at me. He then leaned back with a smile.  
  
"Ah yes…I remember now. Welcome to my facility DevilKaz!"  
  
Saiyan could not believe that the head of the conglomerate knew my name.  
  
"He knows you?" she asked.  
  
"Why DevilKaz, hasn't told you yet?" Heihachi gleamed. "He used to work for me!"  
  
"Unwillingly! You vile bastard!" I exclaimed.  
  
"He's right! He never would've assisted Heihachi willingly" a familiar voice emerged from behind Heihachi. "We had to use him! Just like we did now!" From a door to the right of Heihachi emerged a man who burned in my very eyes.  
  
The man had short and slick raven hair. He wore a traditional militia uniform, similar to Heihachi's suit, but black in color. His over coat, which was over his shoulder, was just like that of his masters, but of a darker burgundy color. He was the highest ranking member of the Tekken Force and the very reason of my being here.  
  
"YOU!" I sneered with such a glare that would shake the Devil himself.  
  
"Yes, DevilKaz, Me! Ah…I remember that look. That was the same look you gave me so many years ago when I sold you out. Glorious was it not? And now here you are, and you have delivered exactly what we needed!"  
  
"What are you talking about? What is it about me that you want Heihachi? WHAT?!"  
  
"It's quite simple DevilKaz" Heihachi began as he folded his hands on his desk. He indeed was a confident bastard. "You see, there are two components to creating the ultimate soldier. The blood of the War God Ogre and the Devil Gene. I have successfully obtained both of these substances and created a very powerful array of soldiers. By injecting Ogre's blood and the Devil Gene, the Devil Gene can travel freely throughout the body in Ogre's Blood. Thus creating a super soldier. But there was a small problem.  
  
As you know, the Devil Gene is the key to unlocking the power within. It is also a non-suppressible gene, which means it is forever! Immortal and invincible to anything! However Ogre's blood is a different story. Like all blood it can decompose if not kept preserved and without the sustenance of Ogre's blood the Devil Gene will eventually tear through a human like butter. Unless of course it is naturally inherited, like Kazuya or Jin. But because Ogre's blood is degradable it must be sustained. And the way to do that is to keep it alive within the body. Like all blood the hemoglobin must be sustained. But Ogre was not sustained by food, water or vitamins. No…it was sustained by something else! Do you know what that something was DevilKaz?"  
  
"…The souls of fighters"  
  
"Precisely! If we harnessed the power of human souls then the blood of Ogre would become stronger and last much longer! So we searched long and hard for this source. And low and behold, it was in the hands of a little boy".  
  
"You mean the Soul Reaver!"  
  
"I do believe he's catching on sir" Beng spoke.  
  
"And you think I'm just going to hand it over to you?"  
  
"If you don't mind?" Heihachi said sarcastically "I am quite a busy man after all!"  
  
"Sure, I'll give you the Reaver, I'll just shove it up both your asses!  
  
"Insolent fool! Who do you think you are" Heihachi said as he rose.  
  
"He's someone who wouldn't betray his friends for an old fart like you!" Saiyan said.  
  
I can not describe my feelings at that statement. I felt as if the weight of the world was lifted off my shoulders.  
  
"I've had enough of this! Beng destroy them!"  
  
"With pleasure!" Beng started towards us and as he did a figure approached the innards of the sanctum.  
  
"STOP!" he yelled. The figure that approached was non other then our leader.  
  
"Well I knew this was inevitable, Welcome Kazuya!" Heihachi said.  
  
"Indeed. I've been waiting a long time for this!" Kazuya said  
  
"As have I!" Heihachi said.  
  
"I will make sure, that you stay dead! I know you tried to corrupt one of my own, but once again you failed!"  
  
"Is that so?" Heihachi smiled!  
  
"Kazuya, you know of the traitor?" Saiyan Rage asked.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Well who was it?" I asked.  
  
"Actually I hope you could tell me!" within an instant Kazuya spun around and delivered a Glorious Demon God Fist…Right into my chest. The pain struck me instantly and I crumpled to the ground gasping for air.  
  
"So…he really was the traitor…he sure had me going"  
  
"Yes he sure did!" Kazuya again clenched his fist and delivered an Abolishing Fist straight into Saiyan Rage.  
  
What I felt readers was the utmost sense of betrayal! Kazuya Mishima himself had deceived us and now had us at the mercy of Heihachi Mishima.  
  
"Well, well DevilKaz, it seems you have been betrayed by just about everyone now haven't you? Your own group your own leader, me, and the rest of the world. I don't think you have anything left to live for. So I'll just take this. You don't seem to need it anymore!" General Beng calmly walked towards me and relinquished myself of the Reaver.  
  
I tried to get up but Kazuya kicked me in the gut as I was about to rise. He saw Saiyan do the same and picked her up by he throat.  
  
"Not much fun is it?" he spoke coldly to her.  
  
"Come now Kazuya, let me have a little fun with the too!" Heihachi sneered.  
  
I managed to choke out these words "Heihachi.…Bemg…I swear on my life…I will have your SOULS!"  
  
"Hmph! You think you can beat me? That's mildly amusing. Very well, DevilKaz, stand up!"  
  
I tried to stand but the pain still lingered. Physically and emotionally. I finally managed to stand and Heihachi addressed me.  
  
"Let's see what your made of!"  
  
EVENT: DEVILKAZ VS. HEIHACHI  
  
I charged forward and tried to get in a Demon God Fist, but Heihachi ducked to the side and hammered my head to the ground.  
  
"Hmph…No Problem!"  
  
I gnashed my teeth and rose. I ran forward again and tried to at least tackle him but again he repelled me with his Demon's Breath attack. I bounced away from him like a rag doll onto the floor.  
  
"Even Kuma is stronger then you!"  
  
Again I rose but this time I did not charge forward. I would have to be more clear of the mind as Opal said.  
  
"Up again? Come now! What can you do" the evil corporation owner spoke.  
  
I went in for another attack, as Heihachi went for a Tsunami Kick I stepped to the side and delivered a Dragon Uppercut. Which sent Heihachi into the back wall. He rose, rather surprised but not totally harmed.  
  
"That's all you've got? Not even worth my breath!" Heihachi stated. "Still...you have remarkable persistence! You may be a worthy opponent after all! But I have a better plan for you" He motioned to Beng and before I knew what was going on, Beng shot me with a bolt of white lightning, which paralyzed me and propelled me to the floor. As I shifted between the tangible state of consciousness and unconsciousness, I heard these words.  
  
"Tell the rest of the Seven to round up KMAS and destroy them and tie Saiyan Rage up, Kazuya!"  
  
At that I saw Kazuya fling my newly trusted friend into a wall and knock her out. Then I heard this voice spoke.  
  
"What about this one, sir?"  
  
"Take him to the Devil Gene training floor, then you can dispose of him as you wish, General!"  
  
"I know just the way to sir! Here this is yours I believe!"  
  
I was conscious long enough to see the results of my actions. The Reaver, the prize I had obtained so long ago, was now in their filthy unworthy hands, and with the passing of the blade, the pain finally overtook me and I slipped into the abyss.  
  
(End Event)


	33. Suffering to the Conquered

LEGACY OF KMAS CHAPTER 31  
SUFFERING TO THE CONQUERED

Jo raced down the stairs to check on Vincent Wolf. Let it be known that this was where Mo and Grrrpoop had been earlier. Saiyan gave the order that she and Jo would deal with DevilKaz while they tended to Vincent Wolf. As she did she heard footsteps ascending the stairs. She addressed the footsteps.  
  
"Guys didn't Saiyan say to stay with Vin…" she ended the statement with a gasp of terror. This exclamation was answered by a large hand that wrapped around her throat and rose her to the air.  
  
"Well, well, look what I found" said a shocking voice. "If it isn't Miss Sparky?" the figure joked.  
  
The large hand was attached to an equally large being. He had electrifying white and yellow had eyes of a similar color. He wore a jacket and sleeveless t shirt. His pants were baggy and his boots were shiny and ebony.  
  
Jo tried to break free from this mighty grip. But her efforts were ultimately futile. As the being laughed.  
  
"Now, now if you struggle I can't guarantee I won't kill you" he spoke as he sent volts of his power right into his hostage. Jo stopped struggling to end this pain, as soon as it stopped the being spoke again.  
  
"Where are my manners! Forgive me, I am Major Electashock, Master of Lightning. And you must be Jo the so-called Mistress of Lightning"  
  
"Why not let me go and find out" she said weakly yet strongly.  
  
"Thanks for the offer, but I must decline. I find this way much more entertaining"  
  
Jo tried to use her hands to shoot Electashock with some form of energy but the grip he had on her was strong enough for her to struggle to breathe, while at the same time not fully cut of her oxygen. This was a special form of choke that the Major employed. It was his own form of torture known as the Electric Shock treatment. While his victim gasped for air he would shock and zap his opponent through the neck which would drive the struggled air right out of their body again. Thus the process would repeat until the victim's body finally gave out.  
  
"Go ahead and scream, weakling no one can save you now! Hahahahaha!"  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"Mo you almost done melting that ice?" Grrrpoop asked.  
  
"Listen, unless you want him to be a barbeque, I suggest you don't rush me!" Mo said.  
  
"Well can you…at least…go a little…faster…." Vincent shivered.  
  
"Here allow me to assist" boomed a deep voice. Out of the darkness of the room came a large hand as that of a boulder which not only shattered Vincent's prison but also sent him right through the nearest wall!  
  
"Well that was easy!" he spoke again. This being was a large brutish man, clad in shades of brown and earth colors. He had brown hair in a buzz cut and his skin was oddly grayish as that of a boulder or rock. He had Army boots and gloves made of solid rock.  
  
"Yes allow me to handle this one personally" shouted another fiery voice. From behind stepped a man who was smaller then the other but still large in size, who wore shades of red and orange. His hair was styled similar to Mo's but was a fiery red. He was clothed in a insulated suit and his eyes blazed in an orangey color.  
  
"You…" Mo proclaimed.  
  
"Yes Mo, it is I. I've waited a long time to see you again, and then burn you til there was nothing left of your miserable hide!"  
  
"Likewise, Colonel Blaze" Mo coldly responded.  
  
"You know this freak?" Grrrpoop asked.  
  
"Yes he knows this freak! And for that little outburst I'll have Sergeant Quake here make an example of you. If you'd be so kind?"  
  
"With pleasure" the large hulking brute lunged to the unsuspecting member of KMAS and lifting both his fists into the air brought down his mighty hands down upon his cranium thus sending the unfortunate boy into the very foundation of the room. After this impressive display of strength, the Colonel once again addressed Mo.  
  
"So how's the new gift our master so graciously bestowed upon you?" he replied in sheer envy  
  
"You mean the gift he passed to me before you killed him and me out of jealousy? I've learned to like it!" Mo said.  
  
"Well it's a shame that Devil Gene of yours is there"  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Cause now I can torture you for eternity with no end Hahahahahahaha!"  
  
"A little overconfident aren't we? You haven't even attempted to attack me yet!"  
  
"Confidence is all I can have when faced with such a worthless opponent!"  
  
"You haven't changed a bit. Always the hothead and that is why you could never amont to what our master was, nor me" Mo said with a smile.  
  
The colonel sneered at the comment and vanished into a flash of flames. Mo looked around but saw not a trace of him. He then felt a hand clamp upon his back and no sooner did he feel it a rush of burning power blazed through him as hot as the fires of hell. It was as if someone had burned his internals from the inside. He was thrown from his location face down across the floor and was writhing in agony. With Mo injured, the evil Colonel was now prepared to do exactly what he promised…Burn all traces of Mo from the earth.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"So this is him R.T.?" Ken asked  
  
"Yes I am he who schooled this young lady in the art of Dragon Taming. Master Opal is my name, Kenneth and a greeting to you Stu."  
  
"Whoa! You know our names?"  
  
"Yes and I must offer my thanks for accompanying my young student on her travels. I know that your feelings are strong, and I believe it is those feelings that will lead you to much happiness in your life!"  
  
"Master?!" Red Tiger responded with a small blush.  
  
"Well it is no secret to me child I sense you have hidden respects for this lad as well! Oh well look who else is here!" he said upon seeing Nimar.  
  
The large cat came over and lovingly purred at the master. He in turn gave him a friendly pt on the head.  
  
"Ok enough of the romantic and playful hoopla! Can we please just get outta here now?" Stu responded.  
  
"Geez what's up yer ass bro?" Ken asked  
  
"Nothing, cept I don't wanna be dealing with none of those Big Seven or demon soldiers" he replied  
  
"Wait a moment, I can not leave yet" Opal said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I can not depart until I've released this creature, before he is perverted and cursed to serve Heihachi's needs"  
  
"He would really do that?" Red Tiger asked in shock.  
  
"Yes it was his intention for me all along. I must free him"  
  
"But how?"  
  
"It is strong enough to break out, but it must be willed to release itself. I am far too weak. I've been trying to secretly break him out but to no avail. Red Tiger, as my apprentice this is one of your biggest tests! You must will the dragon to break loose"  
  
"But I don't…"  
  
"Trust me. You can if you try!"  
  
What else could be said? Red Tiger had the utmost trust in her master, Opal obviously had the same trust in her. He believed that she was ready for such an undertaking. Red Tiger found the dragon locked in it's chamber. Upon seeing it in such a state she placed her hand on the glass where the dragon's face had been. Upon feeling the hand come down, the beast opened its eye and saw the young tamer.  
  
"Remember child, to will something to be free you must give it reason to be free!" Opal instructed.  
  
Red Tiger understood well and thus concentrated harder then she ever did before. She easily gained access to the mind of the beast, now came the effort of placing the thoughts of will and freedom into it's mentality. With an effort of will she brought an image of the creature feasting upon various meats and nourishments. She sensed a gleam of longing in his mind but still the creature remained. Not willing to give up she tried another image, this one of the beast sleeping peacefully through the night on the highest mountain, it seemed as though it was working but to assure success Red Tiger gave one last image. She showed the dragon flying through the limitless skies and over many lands. Free to roam the lands and boundless by these confinements.  
  
With that a mighty roar was heard as the dragon banged it's head against the glass and scratched with it's claws. Red Tiger moved away to witness a wonderful sight. After three minutes of this the glass began to crack and within moments, the mighty creature spread it's wings upward, thus shattering it's confinements. The benevolent being rose it's neck up high and stood up. After stretching out it's wings and limbs the dragon escaped through the side wall and flew off into the skies bringing the dreams bestowed upon it to life.  
  
Red Tiger turned around to receive proper thanks from her master but a horrifying visage greeted her. Ken, Stu and her master Opal were encased in ice. No sooner did she see this sight, a sharp and painful chill went up her leg and she fell where she once stood. She looked up and saw a figure advance toward her.  
  
He was an average looking man, clothed in a white vest and pants, his hair was back in straight spikes and his eyes were transparent as glass. Upon his hands he wore gloves with sharp icicles and his shoes were clawed in ice as well.  
  
"You stupid child! You dare to interfere in my master's schemes? Well now feel the frosty consequences of your actions" spoke a chilling voice.  
  
"Who the hell are you" she shivered.  
  
"I am Captain Frost, Ice wielder of Big Seven, and your end" He said as he shot a white beam at Red Tiger's arm. Nimar tried to leap at the assailant but was quickly knocked aside and turned into an ice pop by the chilling Captain. He then turned his attention back to his victim.  
  
"Now do you know what I'm going to do. Inch by inch you shall be frozen and I'll leave you alive long enough to witness your final chilling breath Hahahaha!"  
  
Red Tiger was in sheer pain as the ice slowly but surely encased her like her friends…  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"I've got it!" Crystal yelled in excitement.  
  
"You finished?" Ifritstar asked anxiously.  
  
"Yes! If you bring this to your brother then he should be on his way to a recovery. I suggest you hurry now!" she handed him the vial with the serum.  
  
"Don't worry! We'll take care of things here, just get outta here while you can" Dave said.  
  
"Thanks guys" Ifritstar said as he slipped the vial into his pocket, as he dashed for the door he looked back to say thanks again.  
  
"Your welcome now would you get the fuck out?" Cid said.  
  
As Ifritstar pulled open the door a rush of gale force wind blew through the door knocking all occupants in the room into the wall. There they remained as if glued to the wall, due to the power of the winds as a man entered the room. He was a rather skinny man dressed in shades of gray. He was average in height and his hair was gray and wavy as the howling winds. He wore a sleeveless shirt, with shiny gray boots and gloves.  
  
"Well, what a lovely catch. Forgive me though for using so much force. I thought I sensed more powerful beings here. Oh well I guess you pathetic fools will have to do!" spoke a raspy and gusty voice  
  
Then his eyes then met Crystal's.  
  
"So, you deceived our master did you? You shall suffer dearly for this treachery! Now feel the power of Lieutenant Hurricos!"  
  
He increased the force of the winds and the pressure nearly made their internal organs rupture from within.  
  
"I swear I'm gonna fucking kill you, ya demented vacuum cleaner. I say that cause you probably suck more than ya blow!" Cid growled angrily.  
  
"My, my quite the mouth on this one! Let's shut you up!" he said as he used the winds to pull a sheet from one of the nearby beds and gagged him.  
  
"And don't even think about using your telekinetic powers against me! Any object must pass through the air to hit me, well I control the air so if you do decide to do that, you might as well just hand them over and say do whatever you want with them Hurricos! Hahahahahaha!"  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Scores of soldiers fell before Gray Fox and Unknown. However they were not the only two fighting. Two other people were assisting as well. Bringing scores of them down with their bare hands. These soldiers hid on the upper floors and stairwells waiting to cut off escape. However the stealth moves of Gray Fox and Unknown were more then a match for them.  
  
Gray Fox materialized and dematerialized, slashing his sword wildly yet skillfully to destroy the scores of soldiers that ambushed them. Unknown had used her claws to cut through their hides and her teeth to devour the liquid contents within their necks. As the last of them fell one of the figures, the more gloomy of the two dashed up the stairs while the other stayed to warn the two KMAS members.  
  
"You must hurry, these are the super soldiers. Your entire group must leave before they arise. You have at most one half-hour!"  
  
"Thank you Lee for your assistance!" Unknown said.  
  
"Yes, we are grateful indeed" Gray Fox chimed in.  
  
"Your welcome now hurry!" he said as he followed his companion up the stairs.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"Yes this is perfect!" Kuni said in excitement.  
  
"Yes these plans will definitely help us out! Cid is gonna flip out when we show him" Vicci chimed in.  
  
"Hey Xiao look at these!" As she turned around she saw Xiao in the hands of a female clad in shades of blue and light blue. She had similar azure color eyes, lipstick and hair, which was long and wavy as that of the waves of an ocean. She wore a light blue skirt and fighting gloves. Encased in a bubble behind her was KD-Mitsu, their sentry.  
  
"Hello little girls, I'm Sergeant Aquarios from Big Seven. Now you have two choices! One, I kill your little friend here or two you surrender and I encase you all in the water prison" she spoke.  
  
"That doesn't seem like much of a choice" Vicci said.  
  
"Just let her go!" Kuni yelled.  
  
"The decision is made then" she through the child at Kuni and then hurled a bubble at the three. The bubble engulfed them all and surrounded them in a barrier.  
  
"Oh I completely forgot" she said. With the wave of her finger, she summoned small streams of water into both of the bubbles. It was clear she meant to drown the group.  
  
"Be happy that no one will hear you die. So you can die in peace!" She said as she proceeded to walk out of the room.  
  
As she neared the door, it flew open with an incredible force and as she fell back she recognized the figure at the doorway.  
  
"You!" she said in total disbelief.  
  
"Yes...me" said the gloomy figure from earlier.  
  
"Lee help the others, I'll take care of this one" he continued upon seeing his friend. He then grabbed the sergeant head back by her hair and drove his fist into her face…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I awoke to the pain of my memory and emotional disarray, in the bowels of a fiery womb. I felt immense heat from the very ground I lay upon. With this new feeling of an infernal mind-set upon me, I opened my eyes and saw what I had been cast into. I laid upon a platform of molten rock, pulsating with a devilish red, and very small vein-like streams of lava had burned into it. The room itself, was surrounded by a pool of lava. There were cliff-like structures, black as brimstone, which served as this chamber's walls and providing access to a door on the higher levels. There was also a path connecting from the platform I was on to another door on my level. This door looked strangely familiar. I had seen it before. It was the door that had been locked, which resonated from it a crimson hue of infernal, sweltering heat.  
  
So this was the room Opal had spoke of, for those who wish to walk the plains of Hell itself and the comfort of its touch. I rose to one knee and gazed at all the surroundings mentioned. Although I had immunity to the intense heat, the pains from my earlier encounter still lingered. Not anything as simple as physical pain, but rather the cruel jab of impotent anger and the hunger for revenge. But nothing was more worse then the anguish and dejection that festered within my mind. Kazuya Mishima, the one who I ever held any trust to, the very man whom I swore to follow into the fiery maw of Hell, had betrayed us. All of us! He had sided with my and until recently his most hated enemies, all for a chance to humiliate us and kill us all. I knew somewhere in this building all of the KMAS were now in the cruel hands of Big Seven and the super soldiers. Even if I could help I was powerless to stop them. The one weapon that could so easily overcome those foul creature, was now in the enemies hands. And all if it, was my fault. Every bit of it was due to my carelessness and ignorance. I could not bare it…despair overwhelmed me.  
  
"Come now DevilKaz! Is this what you've been reduced to? An insignificant, quivering pile of nerveless mush?" a familiar voice spoke out of the scorching pits.  
  
EVENT: PROVEN LOYALTIES  
TRACK: KAIN BATTLE (Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver)

I looked up and I saw a figure stand before me. He had a giant car upon his chest and I realized who he was. My former leader stared at me with his arms folded. He wore his white GI Pants and his black belt sagged along the side of his waste. He to was unaffected by the intense climate that occupied this hellish room.  
  
"How?" I asked "How could you…Kazuya! Why subject us to this!"  
  
"Only you were needed DevilKaz, we just didn't know who you were at the time".  
  
"But you knew who I was when you came up to me!"  
  
"Yes, because you were the last who I had asked. You just couldn't live in a normal place? A place where I didn't have to deal with all of your foolish friends? Though I must admit it is rather entertaining to gull an entire group so easily and the more there were the more easy it would be to lure you out of hiding"  
  
"Then why go to the trouble of giving us the weapons to destroy the super soldiers, Heihachi's own greatest creations?"  
  
"Ha ha! You are a fool, the soldiers stationed here were just regular soldiers, the weapons I gave you WERE regular weapons, Heihachi just had the bullets coated in silver paint. The real super soldiers are now with the rest of Big Seven capturing, and hopefully killing, the rest of your friends one by one! You really believe we would so easily hand over the means to destroy, as you said, our greatest creation? Another victory is that we now have the only weapon that can destroy them"  
  
"So what were your plans for everyone else? Just kill them?"  
  
"Well to be honest, Saiyan Rage is another unexpected accomplishment. With her detained we've silenced the only faction opposing my father. The rest were expendable!"  
  
"EXPENDABLE! You have sentenced us all to death! You have single handedly handed Heihachi the key to destroying these lands and you just sit back and what's worse, join him in it?!"  
  
"Single handedly? You delivered the Reaver! You caused the distrust which clouded everyone's good judgment and it was you who led us to the Reaver in the first place. And yes, I did join Heihachi, something that you should have done long ago! Remember how you threw that chance away so long ago, when you could've had power beyond your wildest dreams…"  
  
"ENOUGH OF YOUR SERMINIZING! Are you trying to bore me into submission? I will not hear your poison!"  
  
"No, I have better plans for you. There will be no one left to stop us after you and the rest of your group are dead. And that brings me to why I'm here. You see General Beng, Heihachi and myself came up with a brilliant idea of torture. Let's see how loyal you are when fighting for your life" he said as he assumed a fighting stance.  
  
I saw murder in Kazuya's eyes and a sadistic smile on his lips, I knew what they wanted me to do. They wanted me to cast aside my loyalty and exploit my weakness in spirit. But that was just not going to happen. I discovered that my weapons, Sparda, Ebony and Ivory and more importantly the Soul Reaver was taken from me. However my dagger remained, not that it would do me much good now but it still was good gto know I wasn't completely disarmed.  
  
"Well then, have at you!" Kazuya shouted  
  
"I've sworn my loyalty to you and I'm not one to go back on it. And I will never give Beng or your father the pleasure of seeing it. I know in your heart that you know this is wrong ,if there is anything of the Kazuya I respected left in you, you won't do this. But if I must fight you then so be it!"  
  
"Do you have the will to do it, DevilKaz? Could it be that after all your posturing, you do not possess the resolve for this final act? Then you have come this far, only to fail now!"  
  
"I thought I understood you Kazuya. But your quest for power has indeed driven you into a madness that is indeed beyond words. I know you've done hellacious things under the influence of Devil in the past, but this, the execution of your own followers and devotees by your own whim, is unconscionable! Damn you and whatever is left of your soul Kazuya"  
  
"Too late. So are you going to fight me? Or just stand here and whine like a little baby?" Kazuya provoked.  
  
"…No, it's just not worth it…"  
  
"You weak coward!" he said as he drove his fist into my stomach. Soon after he grabbed me by the neck and flung me to the sweltering air. He leapt and brought his foot down upon me, sending me crashing headfirst into the platform.  
  
"This is it? The great DevilKaz is nothing more then a whelp? A waste of space? Well you won't be for long. I'll make sure to break your spirits before breaking you!" Kazuya sadistically stated.  
  
I knew I wasn't going to survive this. I indeed had no reason to fight, all was lost in my eyes. I had sent the only group who had ever, and if ever at one point trusted me in my life, to their impending deaths. And I could not think of a more fitting end then being killed by the one who orchestrated it all. Whether by incineration of the lava or by Kazuya's bare hands, I knew I would meet my end. A glorious Demon God fist was driven into me like the staffs of Vlad the Impaler and I found myself crumpled to the ground and choking on my own blood. A Wind Godfist hurled me at the edge of the platform, near dangling by the fiery pits.  
  
"This is pathetic! I don't know whether to kill you or send you to a nursery!" Kazuya joked.  
  
"I don't care what you do. Just kill me and be done with it" I answered  
  
"How did you ever live life with such a fragile will. You're too pathetic for words?"  
  
"You're wrong it is my will that is keeping me from killing you right now!"  
  
"Whatever, it is time to die!" Kazuya gloated  
  
(End Event)


	34. Disturbing Truths and An Unexpected Arri...

LEGACY OF KMAS CHAPTER 32  
DISTURBING TRUTHS AND AN UNEXPECTED ARRIVAL

EVENT: SPOILS OF VICTORY AND THE TRUTH  
TRACK: THE SHIN-RA CORPORATION (FFVII)

"It is indeed a lovely sword" Heihachi grinned as he twirled the Reaver point down on the floor.  
  
Heihachi had once again seated himself at his desk and had DevilKaz's armory right in front of him. The Sparda sword was laid out across the whole of the desk and Ebony and Ivory were placed right near its monstrous form.  
  
"Yes, it was indeed quite a find when I and DevilKaz first looked upon it" the General commented.  
  
"Ah yes, you two used to be pals in that business, that's when I hired you two to find the Reaver wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes I believe it was"  
  
"By the way, whatever happened to the other object? That amulet that was located near the Reaver?"  
  
"Oh you mean Sparda's amulet?"  
  
"Yes, that was part of my bargain to let you have that in exchange for the Reaver"  
  
"It's here, in a true sense"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well the true power of Sparda's amulet is when it is instilled within a weapon. DevilKaz tried to hide it within his sword while he fled with the Reaver that day"  
  
"I see. Can it ever be retrieved or extracted afterwards?"  
  
"Oh yes, it can. It's quite simple really. Just watch" the General said as he picked up the giant sword. He turned it side ways and placed his hands on a large crimson area of the demon sword. Using simple force he began to pull the spot out of the sword and as he did the sword began to rapidly deform. Its large curve thinned and shrunk to nothing but a regular blade and its hilt was also lessoned to that of a winged demon emblem. The skulls at the bottom of the hilt remained unchanged however. And now after the deterioration of DevilKaz's blade the General now had in his hands a fist sized blood red pendant with a platinum frame. Inscribed on the frame were ebony runes of demonic language.  
  
"This is Sparda's amulet. Once infused with a weapon its full potential is unleashed" he said as he tossed the amulet to Heihachi.  
  
"No, no! This is yours now more then ever you deserve it" Heihachi praised as he tossed it back.  
  
"Thank you sir! I'll have to try it when we get back to headquarters; I left my spear in my chambers"  
  
"I still can not believe how easy this turned out to be"  
  
"Yes, poor DevilKaz didn't even see it coming, though I still would've liked to leave him rotting in that cave after killing him myself instead of having our new acquaintance do it. But hopefully the guilt is tearing through DevilKaz as we speak so at least it is still somewhat enjoyable.  
  
"My, my what ever was it that led you to such hatred towards him? Besides the generous offer I made you of course?"  
  
"It was just his egotistical praise of your worthless son. Day in and day out I had to hear it. It nearly drove me insane"  
  
"Yes, it is rather hard to believe that Kazuya could actually obtain followers, let alone lead them. These KMAS fools must have been really gullible.  
  
"So that's what you do to people in your service? Use them and then bad mouth them behind their backs?" spoke a voice.  
  
Heihachi turned his head and acknowledged the voice which came from a person chained and dangling from the ceiling like his grandson had been, in Hon-Maru after the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4.  
  
"Ah, so the leader of the vermin is at last awake. Sleep well?" Heihachi teased.  
  
"You know from this angel you're kinda cute" General Beng said  
  
"You think so?" said Saiyan and soon after spat in the General's face. After being humiliated, and wiping the spit of his face, the General angrily stated,  
  
"So Miss Rage, are you prepared yet to join and worship Heihachi as you did his disgraceful son? Or shall we just leave you there to die?"  
  
"You shouldn't tease a caged animal, we tend to bite!" Saiyan said coldly.  
  
"Not if they're defanged. Those chains bound on your hands leaves you incapable of performing that little soul steal ability you pulled on DevilKaz. But you already knew that didn't you?" Heihachi said.  
  
"You fuddled old piece of shit! When I get out of this you're so dead!" Saiyan threatened  
  
"I'm shaking in my boots" Heihachi said.  
  
"And to think it all started with you" the General chimed in.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I knew that DevilKaz had extreme loyalty to Kazuya and wouldn't hesitate to defend him. So to make sure his mind was in the right place for us…" General Beng explained  
  
"I discovered where he was hiding after the incident with myself and the General here. Not his actual hiding place but rather where as far as identity goes" Heihachi continued.  
  
"You mean you found the KMAS site? Then that means you were…"  
  
"Yes! I am poop the one who sparked that little message board war to get DevilKaz banned from the site. It was rather heartening to know that we succeeded in alienating his only friends. So much so that you tried to kill him yourself"  
  
"I must admit, I was rather surprised that his own teammate would do such a thing before I had the chance to wring his neck" Beng exclaimed  
  
"Where is DevilKaz? What did you do with him?" Saiyan demanded.  
  
"He is contained and hopefully being incinerated" Beng chuckled.  
  
"He is imprisoned in the Devil Gene training room where our new friend is dealing with him" Heihachi stated.  
  
At this the memories of betrayal came rushing back on the KMAS leader. Her whole life as it were, flashed before her eyes. Had it all been a waste? All the time and effort put into such a creation, all the loyalty and love she had for Kazuya, had it all been a sham? It was too horrible to think about. Through this utter grief she managed to ask one question…  
  
"How?"  
  
"What?" Heihachi answered  
  
"How did Kazuya join your side? What did you do?"  
  
"Hahahahahahahaha! Kazuya joining me?" Heihachi laughed  
  
"You're quite the jokester" Beng added.  
  
"What are you saying? Kazuya just handed us over to you!"  
  
"How could he have done that? For all I know Kazuya is probably hiding like a scared school girl from me and from his son Jin. He's not even in this facility" Heihachi continued.  
  
"Ok, I don't know what Kazuya did to you in Iron Fist 4, but you are definitely senile, old man! Kazuya just turned on us and you were here to witness it!"  
  
"I think her imprisonment is clearly driving her mad Heihachi sir. Shall we just dispose of her?" the General proposed  
  
"No, General. Maybe we should let little Miss Rage in on our little secret" answered Heihachi  
  
"What secret?" Saiyan asked nervously  
  
"You see, the Kazuya who led you and the rest of your stupid little group and the Kazuya who betrayed you was not Kazuya at all, in a true sense anyway" revealed the evil conglomerate  
  
"What are you babbling about?" she asked rather confused.  
  
"Do you recall the name 'Kaeuya Mishima'?"  
  
That name had indeed brought memory back into the young leaders mind, she knew of it well.  
  
"Yes, the tournament committee spelled Kazuya's name wrong on the tournament competitors list"  
  
"That's what I wanted everyone to think! Before the discovery of the need for the Devil Gene, I was successful in breeding a new type of creature. Though temporary due to the deterioration of Ogre's Blood, it was still a remarkable warrior for the time being. I wanted to test this project on the fighters in the tournament. I then entered it to the tournament under the alias Kaeuya! But then things went wrong. You see I had no idea my son would be stupid enough to take the bait that was the Iron Fist Tournament Four. And when word reached that he was indeed competing I had to quickly pull the experiment and say that Kaeuya was merely a typographical error on the committee's part"  
  
"What does any of that shit, got to do with any of this shit?" Saiyan demanded.  
  
"Upon the end of the events at Iron Fist 4, I returned to this lab with the Devil Gene sample. Oh and by the way, this is not the Zaibatsu! Did you truly think I'd be stupid enough to show you its exact location?"  
  
"You don't want me to answer that!"  
  
"Very well, upon my return I combined the two substances of Ogre's Blood and the Devil Gene and mixed it with the creature. An amazing thing happened indeed. The creature's own body began to morph into a very familiar figure. Upon closer research I discovered that its blood brought out the Devil Gene in its purest form, one left naturally given by Devil himself and there was only one person who was willingly given the Devil Gene…"  
  
"…Kazuya?" she stammered  
  
"Precisely! The person you've been following around is none other then Kaeuya! A perfected and obedient clone of my ill-begotten son Kazuya"  
  
While this indeed lifted a heavy burden off of Saiyan Rage's shoulders a new thought took place in her mind. DevilKaz! She knew that he was extremely loyal to Kazuya and would not allow harm to come to him. This meant he was now at the mercy of that bastardized imitation of their idol.  
  
Beep, Beep, Beep  
  
Went a machine on Heihachi's desk, he in turn went over and turned on a communication device.  
  
"Heihachi speaking, report!"  
  
"Sir" spoke a feminine voice "This is…Sergeant Aquarios….Two intruders…infiltrated the facility and… heading upstairs…one is Lee…other…is…wear…trenchco…" bzzt  
  
As soon as that communication was severed another link beeped in  
  
"Report" Heihachi said again  
  
"Heihachi sir" said a new howling voice "The KMAS members have escaped…they were…rescued by… man with sun..gl…es…" bzzt  
  
Heihachi began to grow rather worried. Two of his Seven Squad had been apparently obliterated and the KMAS were escaping.  
  
"Is something wrong sir?" The General asked  
  
"Those imbeciles! They can't handle a single intruder?" Heihachi said astounded.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The first few floors have been cleared by a man with, I think sunglasses and a trenchcoat…"  
  
Beep, Beep, Beep…  
  
"What the hell…" he said …  
  
"What is it!?" he growled  
  
"Captain Frost reporting…" said an icy voice "…he's…coming sir…a…man…voile…suit…" bzzt  
  
"Having a problem are we?" Saiyan teased  
  
"Shut up foolish girl!" Heihachi roared.  
  
Beep, beep, beep…  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Blaze reporting for self and Quake sir…it's…him…he's…coming…up..Ka…." bzzt  
  
"GENERAL!"  
  
"Yes sir!" he cowered  
  
"Start the helicopter and bring the Soul Reaver with you! I'll be there shortly. I want to deal with this intruder myself"  
  
"As you wish sir…" the General reluctantly grabbed the blade and went through a hidden staircase behind Heihachi's desk and proceeded to the roof.  
  
No sooner did the General leave did the large doors to Heihachi's chambers creak open. In stepped a man with raven hair back into a singled spike and in a black trench coat. Underneath the coat he wore a business suit of a deep violet color and had sunglasses upon his eyes. He walked calmly forward towards Heihachi who looked in slight disbelief.  
  
"So finished him off already Kaeuya?" Heihachi said.  
  
"Yes, it was no trouble at all" the figure said.  
  
"Good, because a new intruder has come, he is nearing now as we speak. You can help me dispatch him when he comes. By the way, why are you wearing that ridiculous outfit? I know you're a clone of my son but do you really need his awful sense of fashion?"  
  
"I thought I'd look the part if I was to deceive the world that I was your son"  
  
"Hmm…good angle"  
  
"I see you've dealt with her?" the being said pointing to Saiyan Rage.  
  
"You should know, you subdued her long enough"  
  
"Er…of course, I just…uh…took notice that you chained her up"  
  
Heihachi was rather taken back by this, he knew that Kaeuya was artificially created but his memory was not at all sub par.  
  
Saiyan Rage was also caught by surprise. But she noticed something different about him. It was very hard to explain, but she knew the being standing there was not the same one who had delivered her and DevilKaz into Heihachi's clutches. No…it was…  
  
"Wait a minute!" Heihachi growled. "Where did you get that suit anyway. I personally burned all your belongings after Kazuya's fall into the volcano. Where did you get one?"  
  
"I found it" he said coldly…  
  
Just then a loud voice rang over the communication device. Heihachi had forgotten he had left it on and now a message boomed forward and filled Heihachi's mind with utter chaos…  
  
"SIR" boomed a shocking voice "KAZUYA…KAZUYA IS HERE!"  
  
Heihachi's eyes widened in disbelief and before he had time to react he saw a foot go into his face. The being then slammed his head into the back wall of the office. Not willing to end it there, he used the opportunity to grab Heihachi by the throat and deliver his Bitch Kicks, sending the chairman down on the floor. Next he picked him up by his leg and hurled him over his shoulder, slamming him back onto the steel floor. It was obvious who this figure was, it was truthfully and undeniably THE Kazuya Mishima. It was he and his adoptive brother Lee who had been the mysterious figures from Goddsand. Kazuya knew all along Heihachi's intent, but even now it may have been too late. Kazuya finally ended his brutal assault with a Soul Annihilator which sent Heihachi over his desk and into his chair.  
  
"Kazuya…?" Saiyan Rage said  
  
"Yes. No deceit this time" he said as he snapped the chains which bound the KMAS leader.  
  
"Now come, we must depart at once. The super soldiers will be activated at any minute"  
  
"What about everyone else?"  
  
"They're all with Lee on the outside already now hurry up!"  
  
"Wait, we can't leave without DevilKaz!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I'll explain later just come on, he's on the 10th and 11th floor"  
  
"We don't have time!"  
  
"Please! He has to know that he's fighting Kaeuya and not you!"  
  
"So Heihachi is using him for exploitation? …Very well"  
  
"Thank you so much! Come on"  
  
They dashed out of the office and took the elevator to the 10th floor .  
  
(End Event)

EVENT: AN UNEXPECTED ARRIVAL  
TRACK: KAIN BATTLE (LOK:SR)

I was knocked to the ground once more by Kazuya. By this time I had a huge gash of my forehead and I was gushing from the mouth. Some internal damage may have been done but I just didn't care. Kazuya continued his assault by knocking me into one of the brimstone walls. He leapt up and caught me by the throat and slammed me back onto the molten area. Kazuya began to grow bored and tired of trying to fight me, he had decided to just finish me off now! Kazuya slowly walked towards me and picked me up by the throat and pointed a knife edge palm at my neck.  
  
"Now either you fight me like a man…or I'll kill you now!" Kazuya threatened  
  
"…NO…NEVER…Just finish it…!" I choked out.  
  
"Very well, the decision is made…Farewell DevilKaz" Kazuya said as he smiled…  
  
"DEVILKAZ!"  
  
As he pulled his fist back I heard a familiar voice crying out and I turned my eyes to the above areas and I saw Saiyan Rage. Then I saw with her…my assailant dressed in his violet suit and trenchcoat…but how could he be there and here about to put me six feet under…the next statement, answered all these questions.  
  
"DEVILKAZ! HE'S NOT THE REAL KAZUYA!" she called out.  
…

…

…

…  
  
The imposters hand thrust forward and prepared to pierce my neck.  
  
(End Event)


	35. The Rage of DevilKaz

LEGACY OF KMAS CHAPTER 33  
THE RAGE OF DEVILKAZ

"DEVILKAZ! HE'S NOT THE REAL KAZUYA!"  
  
When I heard those words, my very mentality had shattered in the blink of an eye. Anger, Hatred, Vengeance, Pain and Despair united into one indescribable feeling. There was no adjective in Heaven, for as grand and benevolent as they were and no profanity in Hell, where the most loudest and ill begotten words are chanted, grand and profane enough to describe the unconditional intensity of how utterly pissed off I was. I had been utterly duped and played for a fool once again.  
  
EVENT: HELL'S FURY & ESCAPE  
TRACK: FRAGMENT'S OF SORROW (Kingdom Hearts)

I saw the hand of this rotten son of a bitch who dared to flaunt himself as my master I looked at his face and those hellish feelings burned with a fiery maw worthy of Hell itself. The last thing I clearly remembered was unsheathing my dagger, and then again I don't even remember doing that, and thrusting it into that infidel's chest.  
  
As the imposter howled in pain, I glared at him with burning red eyes and I saw the fear creep onto his face. With his cover blown, death was his only way out. Without Hesitation I stabbed this impersonator in the gut seven times and then sliced his neck. I've mentioned before how bloodshed entices me in battle, but this time was different. Rather then being sated I hungered for more! Mainly the blood of Heihachi and…of General Beng! The very thought of tearing at their necks was reason enough…  
  
With that in mind I flung this worthless husk into the pool of fire and watched as it burned. Unknowingly my murderous rage had escalated to an uncontrollable point. For I found myself now in my demon form. My hair burned white with power and my skin was brimstone black with veins of red hot fire, my hands were now clawed and two great bat wings of ebony color spread forth and Saiyan and Kazuya, who now joined me on the platform looked upon the demon in front of them.  
  
"DevilKaz? Is…is that you?" she asked rather nervously.  
  
"Yes" said the eerie tone of voice that now sprung forth from my lips.  
  
"Well, that was rather impressive" said Kazuya rather unimpressed. He went through this process before so it was nothing new to him.  
  
"Do me a favor" I said  
  
"What?" Kazuya and Saiyan said in unison.  
  
"Get everyone out of here safely and let me handle this…"  
  
"DevilKaz, are you crazy?"  
  
"Listen by now all of Big Seven has recuperated and are probably with Heihachi and Beng. He has already emptied the top floors. All floors above will be crawling with guards. I suggest you come with us and we will formulate a counter measure"  
  
"…no…" I said.  
  
"Very well, but if you do survive meet us at the city of Goddsand, west of Fire Wood Forest" Kazuya said.  
  
"I will. And Saiyan…take care of my chopper and thanks for trusting"  
  
"Sure thing Dkaz!" she said gratefully  
  
I gave a nod of approval and ran towards the door. I kicked it open and dashed up the stairs.  
  
As Kazuya warned, guards had awaited me in the very stairwells of this facility. However it was a simple process of battling my way up the stairs. Anger and vengeance festered within my mind it grew to proportions higher then the peaks of Everest. It was through this rage that I sent each of these soldiers to their deaths. My claws had raked the necks and vital areas of many a soldier as the blood bath ensued. Others I simply snapped their necks without so much as a simple push of the hand. And there were times where I was just plain savage with most, as I drove my clawed hand through their unfortunate torsos and ripped out their very hearts. Or in one such case where I punched the head right of the soldier of one and the force sent it straight into another's chest. It was rather clear that I was not in a good mood…  
  
After clearing out the stairwell and giving it a whole new paintjob I noticed a cowering figure. I grabbed him by the neck and said very calmly…  
  
"Tell me…Where is your commander?" He began to struggle and gasp for air. He would not speak though, simply out of fear.  
  
"Quickly! General Beng is…?" I said as I tightened my grip.  
  
"On…the helipad…on the roof…" he squirmed.  
  
"Good…" I said and then suffocated him…  
  
I spread my wings and with an effort of force I flew through ceiling after ceiling until I arrived at Heihachi's office. I looked around and saw no one in the room…However what I did see was more then enough…  
  
I looked upon the desk and found Ebony and Ivory lying there, still ammo left in them. But of more immediate concern was the sword that sat next to it. It was a sword which I have seen in a long time, the sword that was once Sparda now sat upon the desk as Force Edge, my sword which I wielded long before the Reaver and Sparda. This could only mean one thing. The Amulet of Sparda was also in their filthy hands. I suddenly felt a chill go up my spine which could only mean that the super soldiers were now activated…  
  
I heard the sound of a chopper engine and then upon hearing it take off I flew through the very roof of the structure and saw the chopper glide north east of our location. I saw the rest of KMAS outside looking up at the creature who now perched on the facility. Their gazes were to die for. Unmistakable fear and awe were etched upon their faces. However I had no time to admire them as I spread my wings and leapt off the roof. I glided downward and then ascended to the Heavens to pursue the chopper and reclaim the Reaver

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kazuya and Saiyan exited the elevator and now raced through the corpses of soldiers recently obliterated by Unknown, Gray Fox, Kazuya and Lee. They maneuvered through the heaps of bodies as they heard a chopper take off into the distance, and tried to make their way to the door. However the soldiers began to stir and resurrect as they came to the threshold. The multitude of super soldiers exceeded imagination as they now clambered to destroy the escaping KMAS. Kazuya and Saiyan made it outside just in time to see DevilKaz fly off after the Zaibatsu chopper.  
  
"Now what?" Dave asked.  
  
"Now we face a hundred or so of those things til we're the last one's standing" Cid growled  
  
"No! It's too dangerous. Rushing into combat against a superior foe is like running into death very arms!" Master Opal said.  
  
"Then what the hell can we do?" Jo said  
  
"Well we can't run…these things will follow us straight to Goddsand and wreak havoc on the people" Lee said.  
  
"We're aware of the Lee so shut up and think" Kazuya shouted.  
  
Unfortunately there was not much time to think as the shambles drew closer to the door. Out of desperation Mo stepped forward and announced  
  
"I have an idea" as he removed the bandanna from his head. "Ifritstar can you summon Ifrit?"  
  
"Yes" he said.  
  
"Then do so. Keep the soldiers away from me and the rest of the group until I'm ready"  
  
"Ready for what?"  
  
"You'll see" Mo began to channel the Darkness flame in his body. The vile flame began to engulf his form and his Jagan eye turned blood red. As this process began Ifritstar called forth his mighty companion. After he spoke his familiar chant, a fiery pentagram appeared on the grounds of the facility and from it, erupted molten rock and lava. And from that hellish concoction leapt the Hellfire beast Ifrit. Without hesitation, Ifritstar commanded Ifrit to rip through the vile husks of the super soldiers. When it became clear that physical attacks would no longer suffice, Ifrit was commanded to use his powers of hellfire to take down the soldiers.  
  
Meanwhile, Mo was gathering a tremendous amount of energy within him as the Darkness flame grew in radius and burned hotter and longer then ever before. Mo would not admit it but this was the first time he would ever use this attack. This attack was the most powerful attack to ever be passed to a master of the darkness flame. It could very well devour Mo along with it. It could very well take the hook along with the bait. But there was no time to debate this as the moment was indeed necessary. A glowing ball of violet and black grew in his right palm and an awesome power surged from within.  
  
"I suggest you all stand back. This attack is impossible to control completely. Once I release it I have no say. Mo demanded Heeding his words the KMAS stood clear of the flame erupting from their member.  
  
"Mo! Are you almost done? I don't think Ifrit can hold the off much longer" Ifritstar asked  
  
This was indeed true. Though a powerful being Ifrit could not destroy that which was invincible and the soldiers began taking its toll on the beast. Although he had a gargantuan body his stamina and endurance were being put to the ultimate test as scores of these demon soldiers tried to take down the aeon.  
  
"Mo! I'm going to try the Hellfire attack! If that doesn't help I must recall him!" Ifritstar shouted.  
  
"Do whatever it takes!" Mo yelled back.  
  
And with that Ifrit commenced the familiar act of diving under ground and forming a pentagram underneath the soldiers. As before fire erupted from the points of the pentagram and engulfed the soldiers and soon after a geyser of Hellfire erupted from the infernal symbol. Ifrit reappeared before the group and was recalled by Ifritstar to avoid any further pain. The still smoldering soldiers however did not stay down for long however and they were now closing in on the group.  
  
"Mo are you done yet?" Saiyan Rage asked.  
  
"No I can not chance it now!" Mo screamed.  
  
As the soldiers pressed forward and nearly attacked the group a large stream of fire rained down from the sky which pushed the soldier back. The group looked up and saw a mighty beast in the skies. Opal and Rd Tiger knew who this beast was. It was the dragon that Red Tiger had released. It in turn was now repaying the favor.  
  
"Congratulations Red Tiger! You have now learned how to earn the respect and trust of the Dragon. Now you are truly ready for the final test, which starts now! Command the dragon to hold back that swarm while your friend prepares the final attack" Opal instructed.  
  
She did just that. First she pushed back the horde by instructing the dragon to beat its enormous wings. Secondly to keep them at bay she ordered it to use its flame breath. Finally she heard Mo shout…  
  
"Red Tiger! Get out of there NOW!" Mo in truth was not actually ready but he could no longer postpone, he had to try and destroy them now! As soon as she was out of the way Mo commenced the attack.  
  
(End Event)  
  
EVENT: DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME  
  
The sky turned blood red and black beams rained down upon the surrounding area. The nearby trees turned black up to the very leaves and black lightning thundered from the sky and crashed down upon the earth itself.  
  
Mo raised his hands to the air and pulled them to his right and finally shouted…  
  
"DRAGON…OF…THE DARKNESS FLAME!" and thrust his open palm forward.  
  
From the palm of his hand shot an enormous black wave in the form of a powerful black dragon. The Darkness Flame rushed towards the approaching soldiers and completely devoured them. The Dragon consumed soldier after soldier leaving nothing but piles of ashes. But it didn't stop there, not before crashing into the very research facility and sending it burning to the ground as well. When the Dragon finally dispersed the sky reverted back to its normal state and Mo stood victorious over the legion…and a severely burnt arm…  
  
(End Event)  
  
"Well done Mo! I commend you. You as well Ifritstar very impressive" Kazuya said.  
  
"Now quickly! I will take you all to Goddsand and we'll plan for another attack"  
  
"Goddsand? Why not go back to Dark City?" Ken asked.  
  
"That was not me who led you there. It was the clone Kaeuya" Lee explained.  
  
"But wait, I thought that was a typo thing or something" Stu said  
  
"I'll explain later let's just go!" Kazuya said.  
  
"I'll meet you there" Opal said as he climbed upon the dragon "Red Tiger, would you like to come?"  
  
"No thanks I think I'll go with Ken" she said.  
  
"Really? Cool!" Ken said.  
  
Opal signaled the dragon to take flight into the skies and headed off to Goddsand.  
  
"Kazuya?" Ifritstar asked.  
  
"What?" he responded  
  
"Listen could you two drop me off at the Goddsand Hospital. I must deliver this to my brother" he said showing the serum filled bottle.  
  
"Alright, but we must hurry!"  
  
"Thank you!" he said as he climbed in.  
  
After all travel plans were sorted out they went their separate ways to Goddsand, all except Mo, Cid, Saiyan Rage, Jo, Xiao, Grrrpoop and Vincent Wolf, who now stood with two choppers. One was Vincent's and the other belonged to the member now n pursuit of Heihachi…DevilKaz.  
  
"I can go after him I'll try to find out what happened…ah..." he stalled as the pain from his newest attack began to take its toll.  
  
"I'll come with ya" Cid said.  
  
"No you won't be able to keep up, stay here" Mo insisted.  
  
"Listen shortie! I ain't about to let that idiot get killed. I'm coming with ya whether you like it or not"  
  
"Fine" Mo said. He then ran down the path that the chopper and DevilKaz flew off into and Cid tried to keep up.  
  
Saiyan Rage soon remembered DevilKaz's words as they echoed through hr mind.  
  
"Take care of my chopper"  
  
Saiyan Rage decided to do so as she mounted the unoccupied chopper. Xiao climbed into the sidecar as before and Grrrpoop joined Vincent.  
  
"Hey what about me?" Jo cried out.  
  
"Uh-oh" Saiyan said.  
  
As they pondered a clatter of hooves came from behind.  
  
"Anyone need a ride?" Dave said  
  
Jo climbed on and traveled with Dave as the choppers were revved up and driven to the city of Goddsand.


	36. Jin's Findings

LEGACY OF KMAS CHAPTER 34  
JIN'S FINDINGS

Jin was quite perplexed by the site that now took root in his eyes. He wasn't exactly sure that he was in the right place. He never would've thought that his father would be here of all places.  
  
EVENT: GODDSAND  
TRACK: PILLARS (LOK: Soul Reaver 2)What greeted the young traveler was an enormous city kept near the sea's edge. The city was as pristine as pearl and the natural daylight seemed to be brighter here then anywhere ever looked upon by human eyes. The light was not at all blinding but rather a calm and gentle light, as that of an angelic aura. The city was well populated by people of all kinds. He had never seen such a place before in all has life. There was however one blemish to see in this otherwise lovely place. A large building stood at the center of all the city and was divided in half. One side was colored like the rest of the city, but the other side was dark and brooding as the direct opposition of the other. But what was more intriguing was at the very top, penthouse of the structure. It was of a balanced gray color. Jin clearly understood the meaning of this building, however he did not yet understand its purpose. He decided to inspect this odd building and see if the whereabouts of his father could be obtained.  
  
He entered the building and walked through the large lobby. Apparently this place was a hotel of some sort. On one side of the room were glorious decorations of gold and pearl and it gleamed with the daylight. The other side however was without light save for the few satanic torches that lit that side of the room. It was decorated with bloodied symbols and demonic gargoyles.  
  
Though he was rather skeptic of this odd taste Jin approached the front desk and rang the bell.  
  
"Heaven and Hello! Welcome to the Paraferno! May I help you?" the clerk asked. He was dressed in blood red colors, black and white  
  
"I'm looking for some one. I was wandering if he was here" Jin asked  
  
"Who are you looking for?"  
  
Jin removed his hood and said "My father Kazuya Mishima"  
  
"Oh my! I'm sorry sir, he just stepped out. But if you wish you may wait here in the lobby for his return"  
  
"I see" Jin said "Is there anyway I can wait in his room instead?"  
  
"Hmmm…we don't usually allow this, but seeing as you are his son; Jin am I correct?"  
  
"Yes" Jin said rather distastefully  
  
"Well then I trust you won't disturb our other guests. Here is a spare key. It is the penthouse suite on the top floor. However you will need to go through the passage of balance. Our elevator only goes so far"  
  
Jin was quite satisfied that he did not have to search far, but even more so that his father was indeed here, well until recently that is.  
  
"Very well" Jin turned but then addressed the clerk again "If I may ask how did these land become like this?" After traveling through this place and Dark City Jin felt an explanation was necessary for these strange lands.  
  
"Well, when these lands were formed there were two areas formed with permanent times of day. One was eclipsed in eternal night and one was daylight. Dark City, to compensate for this natural handicap, now gets there light artificially and here at Goddsand, well to balance things out we constructed this hotel which was decorated in both tastes of Heaven and Hell, but don't worry we are by no means satanic here".  
  
"Thank you for that, will my father be back soon?"  
  
"I'm sure he will. Enjoy your stay"  
  
"I'll try..." Jin said. This was an overstatement of course, for the clerk had no idea his true intentions.  
  
Jin went over to the elevators and found three different types. On the right were pearly white doors, on the left were doors of black and red and in the middle was a gray color. Jin concluded that the penthouse could only be reached by this elevator. He stepped inside and pressed the highest numbered button. He ascended to the top floor and as he did, the thoughts of the possible encounter raced through his mind. He knew his father would not be in but still the thoughts of coming so close were enough to twist his stomach and make him cringe.  
  
The elevator finally stopped and the doors opened to a large black hallway and at the end was a white door. The hallway was completely bare and devoid of light, but Jin pressed forward towards the door. When he reached it he slowly opened it. And beyond was a sight of unbelievable proportion. Within was a rich garden like surrounding, choirs of heavenly voices could be heard echoing through the lands. It indeed was a glorious place to look at, but Jin had to move on. He came to another white door which led him into an ivory hallway. At the end of this hallway was an ebony door with crimson markings upon it. Jin traveled down this hall and prepared to open the door, when suddenly he stopped short and thought for a minute. If this room was good and this whole thing was indeed the "Passage of Blance" that the clerk had spoke of, then it was safe to assume that whatever lurked behind this door wasn't going to be pretty. Jin cleared his mind of fear and opened the door.  
  
It's rather hard to say which caused that fear to come running back, the torturous laments or the sights of seeing people brutally tortured by demons and raging fires. Whatever it was, it was more then enough to banish all sanity and someone like Jin would not want to stay a second longer. He ran through the fiery, blood washed corridor as quick as he could and saw another black door. Without hesitation he quickly threw it open and shut it again as soon as he went through . After eventually regaining his composure he pressed on. On the other side was a staircase of Ebony and Ivory substance. He made his way up the stairs and found two large gray doors. This undoubtedly led to the chambers of his father. He opened the large doors and went inside.  
  
What lied beyond this threshold could only be described as true balance of the forces of Heaven and Hell. The furniture was beautifully satanic and the decorations were devilishly immaculate. He approached the innards of the chamber and found a large pile of notes upon a desk. Without haste he skimmed through the files to see what his father was up to. Apparently he was after Heihachi, which was rather unsurprising. But what was rather curious was a list of names that he had come across…  
  
"Saiyan Rage, Ken, Xiao, Dave, Mo? Who are these people?" he wondered.  
  
But new horror dawned upon his face, when he saw a folder entitled "Devil Gene Research". He quickly opened and read it's contents. Inside he discovered information of the vile super soldiers and of the usage of a powerful weapon called the Soul Reaver.  
  
"So that's his game!" Jin concluded.  
  
He put the folders back in it's place and then rushed for the door. But before he could grab the knob it began to turn…the door creaked open and what greeted him was quite a surprise.

(End Event)


	37. Aerial Chase

LEGACY OF KMAS CHAPTER 35  
AERIAL CHASE

EVENT: PURSUIT AND AMBUSH  
TRACK: HURRY (FFX)As I took flight into the air, I was fueled with blinding rage and utter anger. I was flying over Dark Woods when I finally caught up with the Zaibatsu helicopter. As I closed in the chopper made a swerve to the right passing over my cemetery and I followed where it went. The maneuverability of this helicopter was unbelievable. It made many sharp turns before I had the chance to close in. I lost track of where we were flying after awhile but that was the last thing on my mind actually. It looked like I would have to turn up the heat a bit. I charged forth and brought up the speed as I caught up to the helicopter again. This time I got in close enough to claw one of the sides of the chopper and attach myself to it. I carefully crawled along the side and made my way to the sliding door. I pulled open the door and leapt inside.  
  
There waiting for me was the Big Seven and Heihachi Mishima with the Soul Reaver in hand.  
  
"You truly are an idiot DevilKaz" Beng smiled.  
  
"You really took a chance to pursuit us when you knew we'd be waiting?" he continued.  
  
I answered by removing Ivory from my holster and shooting the General, who easily stopped the bullet with his bare hands.  
  
"Come now, I thought you'd show me a little more respect then using that little toy of yours DevilKaz"  
  
With furious rage I rushed towards the General who easily jumped to the side and grabbed me by the arm. He then sent his energy straight into my body and I was brought down to a knee due to the pain.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
I rose again and dove on top of him and brought him down, clawing at his face with all my rage and fury. I then lifted him up and flung him into the side of the chopper. He responded by sending a bolt of white hot energy into my leg which was then frozen by Captain Frost. At that Major Electashock brought me to my knees by sending volts of electricity through me. With me on the ground it was rather easy for Master Sergeant Quake to beat down upon my head. Clearly I had gotten ahead of myself and was now paying for it severely. General Beng, his face bleeding from my claw swipes came up to me and then kicked me across the floor. He then said…  
  
"Enjoy your flight!"  
  
That said Lieutenant Hurricos sent his winds at me trying to blow me right out of the door of the chopper.  
  
As I flew through the air I managed to grab hold of the underside of the chopper. I hid under the air vehicle until the winds subsided. When they did I flipped into the inside of the chopper and commenced attack once again. I leapt in front of Sergeant Aquarios and of, as hoped, Major Electashock. As they both prepared to blast me with their respective elements I leapt out of the way leaving their opposing powers to wreak havoc and malice upon them. Two down, six to go. But it would be quite challenging to finish off the rest of my opposition. They were smart as to not fall for that same trick.  
  
Oddly enough, this time the rest stood back as the General came forth alone.  
  
I was cautious to watch for another ambush this time. The rest of Big Seven glared at me with vicious eyes. Heihachi sat and confidently watched the battle taking place. My nemesis continued to advance. His fist glowed color akin to that of his energy blasts and opening his fist into a knife edge palm he thrust forward. I knew what he wanted to do, he meant to send his energy directly into my internals and rupture them from within. How naïve to think I would fall for such a trick. I grabbed his hand and zapped my demonic essences into him. Though I did cause some sort of pain he still had a triumphant smirk on his face. Too bad I noticed this before the glaring ball of energy within his open palm…Clever Trick.  
  
It struck me dead in the chin and I was propelled to the other side of the chopper. Even in my demon form the energies that struck me was indeed powerful. Clearly the General had expected a confrontation and there was to be no doubt that was well prepared. He walked over to me as I struggled to rise and as I did I noticed a disturbing change from within. The blast of General Beng was powerful enough to knock me out of my demon form. With the General, Heihachi and four remaining members of Big Seven I was clearly out matched and in way over my head.  
  
I know stood facing impossible odds and with two options. I could gather what remained of my power and transform long enough to fly through the door and escape. Or I would take down as many bastards as I could. I knew Kazuya would launch a counter assault just as soon as everyone regrouped in….SHIT I had forgotten already. Oh well, needless to say what choice I made.  
  
Without hesitation I unsheathed my dagger and lunged to embed it in Sergeant Quake's chest. Rather unintelligent move on my part. I had forgotten that his body was made of solid rock. My dagger was repelled and my arm was jerked back from impact. The Sergeant used this opportunity to send his rock had fist directly atop my skull. Figures, what was supposed to be a triumphant last stand soon turned into a free for all, for the Big Seven.  
  
(End Event)  
  
EVENT: A FAILED ASSAULT  
TRACK: THE SHIN-RA CORPORATION (FFX)Hard to believe I was battered and bloodied within ten minutes. What felt like so short a time however felt like an eternity. I never thought I'd end up in this position. But now the only thought that occurred to me as I lied on that cold steel floor was whether or not I'd ever make it out of this. I lied there on the brink of oblivion. My innards sizzled, burned and froze at the same time. It felt like I had gone fifteen rounds with an unearthed mountain flying around in a gale storm.  
  
"Look at you DevilKaz! Look what you've been reduced to. And now look at the power you could've had. The power you threw away and for what? The chance to play cat and mouse with your pathetic friend sand that bastard Kazuya" Beng said salting my wounds  
  
"Rather…insulting to your master…don't…you think?" I shivered and coughed out trying to get the last word.  
  
"As far as I'm concerned I have no son!" Heihachi proclaimed.  
  
I walked right into that one.  
  
"Hmmm, you can't even come up with a clever remark anymore. You really are nothing without that gene. An egotistical, contingent little bitch playing dress up in a failure's powers. You were nothing then and without your swords you are worthless!" the General stated.  
  
What could I have said then? If it was not for the gene I would never be alive this long to hear this ass speak. And it was my overconfidence that led me to this position. I should of escaped when I had the chance but now…  
  
"This is starting to bore me. What shall we do with him soldiers?" General Beng asked.  
  
"Let us seal him in one of my hydro chambers and watch him gasp for air as he struggles to get out. Until finally his lungs burst from the pressure" suggested Aquarios.  
  
"No, let's slowly crush him under one of my torture pillars. He will squirm as the increasing burden takes its toll upon his weak bones" Quake proposed.  
  
"Or we could have him dangle from the highest Zaibatsu tower. His lifeless body will wave in the winds as a trophy for our militia" Hurricos proclaimed  
  
"I prefer slow deaths myself. We will freeze him inch by inch as his blood stops dead in his veins and his heart struggles to beat until it ceases completely" Frost shivered.  
  
"How bout we rip his body to shreds by sending searing energy through him, rupturing his organs until his body explodes from within" Electashock said  
  
"I'd rather incinerate his worthless hide and then burn away all traces of him from the earth!" Blaze exclaimed.  
  
What a creative bunch…When and IF I get out of this I must remember these torture implements for future use.  
  
"All excellent suggestions. I'd love to see all that happen. Heihachi sir, you be the tie breaker what shall we do with this trash?"  
  
"Well, I suggest we do to him what we do to all garbage. THROW HIM OUT!" Heihachi yelled.  
  
"You're the boss" Beng conceded.  
  
(End Event)  
  
EVENT: FALL OF DEVILKAZ  
TRACK: KAIN BATLLE (LOK: Soul Reaver)Beng walked over to my writhing form and grasped my throat. He dragged me to the door of the chopper and commanded the closet soldier to open it. Clutching my throat he held me outside of the chopper door by one measly hand. I gave one final word of warning before my inevitable fall…  
  
"You think…you can get rid of me…this easily? I swear…I will hunt down….each one of you…and once I've obliterated…your girl scout troop…I'm coming after you Beng…And I'm gonna eat your fucking heart!"  
  
"You are in no position to make threats. I don't care if you survive or not. Just know that whatever you or that degenerate Kazuya is planning, it will fail. And I will always be waiting out there DevilKaz! Your death is fated at my hands. And in that knowledge…I cast you from my sight!"  
  
He let go…and I plummeted through the skies. Even as I fell my eyes were locked on that which I was determined to destroy. General Beng slipped farther from my gaze the faster I fell. Within moments I felt myself crash through something. I had no time to see what or were I fell through, for the crashing impact had driven whatever was left of my senses clean out of me, and I was once again lost in darkness…

(End Event)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"This isn't good" Mo said after witnessing a crash from farther away.  
  
"Wha…what is it…" Cid struggled to breathe as he caught up.  
  
"I told you, you would have a problem"  
  
"Shut yer mouth…ya little scum…and tell me…what happened" he demanded.  
  
"…DevilKaz has fallen…"  
  
"What…?"


	38. In the City of Light

LEGACY OF KMAS CHAPTER 36  
IN THE CITY OF LIGHT 

Lee sped down the strip that led to the city of Goddsand.

"How much farther…sir?" Ifritstar asked.

"Not much and you don't have to call me sir just Lee well do" He said as he continued driving.

"Yes don't call him sir, it'll give him a big head and cloud his senses. Which isn't good when we're on the road" Kazuya mocked.

Lee shook his head at the remark and pressed on. Although he had to moderately slow down a couple of times to make sure that Ken's van, Kuni, Dave and the chopper duo kept up with him they made excellent time to the city. In fact no sooner after a snicker from Crystal was the city visible. And was it ever a site to behold.

EVENT: REGROUP IN GODDSAND  
TRACK: WICKED CHILD (Castlevania: Chronicles)

As a pearl gleams in the sunlight, so did this jewel of a city did in all its glory. Even the ocean itself from which this city rested near, was a blaze in shimmering solar beauty. Though it's often said that night is the time when a beautiful city shines, such was not the case with Goddsand. The pristine buildings glowed and were emblazoned with natural light. The Sun clearly would never shine better or brighter in any other place in these tragic lands. Although Heaven itself would triumph in comparison, compared to what these travelers have been through this was nothing short of a blessing.

As the group entered the city, needless to say, all were captivated by its angelic majesty. As they marveled at its magnificence, Kazuya's vehicle had come to a stop. All others behind quickly grounded to a halt, lest they collided in the streets. Saiyan Rage pulled up next to Lee and asked about the sudden stop.

"I must escort your friends to the hospital. Do you see that large building over there?" Kazuya asked while pointing to a rather odd looking structure.

Beautiful as this city was , there was one seemingly large stain. The large tower stood in the center of this gem of a city. While one half was beautifully crafted to match the rest of the city, the other side was quite different. A brooding ebony surface, like some monument to evil, cast a sinister shadow over this otherwise heavenly place. Though the meaning was still unclear to these travelers, save their leader Kazuya and Lee, and as large as this structure was, it hardly diminished the profound splendor this mysterious place had.

"That is the Paraferno. That's where I'm staying. Take your group and wait for me in my room. If anyone asks your with me. If they need proof simply say you're with the one in the room past the passage of Balance"

That said, Lee sped down the highway and made a quick right which no doubt led to the Goddsand Hospital. Saiyan Rage gave a waving motion to follow her. Hers and Vincent Wolf's chopper team raced towards the aforementioned building with Ken's van and occupants and Dave and Jo on Nickel and Kuni-bob, Unknown and Gray Fox leaping across the city followed close behind. Speaking of which Unknown was most likely the one least enjoying this splendor. For since she was a creature of the night such a place would quickly drain her and it would be rather difficult to obtain a victim with so many prying eyes. She would have to eventually devise a means of nourishment before she starved. One could go on forever describing just how awestruck the group, save Unknown, was after passing through this divine city. They finally came to Kazuya's hotel. The structure itself was much larger when viewed close up. Which is to say it was large just by seeing it from far away.

(End Event)

The group dismounted or came out of that which brought them here, whilst those without means of travel other the there own physicality came to a stop outside. After Dave secured Nickel outside, well that is after finally convincing the chauffeur to allow him to stay within the outer vicinity, the group proceeded into the hotel. What greeted them was a site of Heavenly beauty and satanic monstrosity. They walked along the immense carpet in lie on the lobby floor. This flooring served as a metaphoric boundary of blood for this hotel. For you see, the interior matched the buildings exterior. That is to say half of the room, on the right specifically, was decorated in such majesty that would rival any billionaires estate. The furniture and walls were nothing short of spectacular as jewel encrusted seats, golden tables and pristine walls accommodated this marvelous side. Though it was naturally lit, there were still chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Perhaps it was redundant but as far as splendor went it was a nice touch. And on the left…well…it was nothing short of horrifying. Monstrous ebony seats, one's that could compare to the thrones of the overlords of Hell, dared hotel occupants to sit in them. The tables themselves were etched with satanic runes and the ebony walls shone a crimson hue as if the wall itself bled with corruption. Torches lit the demonic gloom, and maybe it was a trick of the light but most who would walk down this path would see grotesque faces peering from the gloom enticing them to cross the threshold.

Most of KMAS tried not to even think about the left and kept their gaze on the right. Others just didn't care as they made there way to the front desk. To see such a large and…unique group enter such a place was nothing short of baffling to the employees there. The lobby itself was quite large. To be honest, this group multiplied by 70 could fit inside one half of this enormous room with more to spare, and that's without exaggeration! They finally arrived at the desk and the clerk, astonished to see this rather large group, questioned Saiyan Rage who was about to request a spare key,

"Pardon me ma'am but are you in charge of this group?" he asked.

"I am" she answered.

"I'm sorry Miss but the Paraferno is no place for loitering and I respectfully request that you please leave immediately" he requested thusly.

"Please allow me to explain. Me and my group are with Kazuya Mishima he told us to wait for him in his chambers"

"Oh, I see…Then if you don't mind me asking what room is he in?"

It was rather an odd question to ask indeed.

"How should we know? We just got here" Ron asked

"Quiet! He's in the room past the passage of Balance"

"Ah forgive me then Madam I had no idea"

"It's alright can we have the spare key to the chambers then?"

"I'm sorry but I already gave the key to another person and I can't allow you to wander the hotel without it. However if you'd like, you may wait in the waiting area on either side until Kazuya returns"

"Very well, come on guys" Saiyan Rage instructed.

"Hmmm…perhaps Master Opal had arrived before us?" Red Tiger suggested

"Well it's not unlikely. That Dragon he rode on was way ahead of us" Vincent Wolf responded

As expected, most found themselves a seat in the right waiting area of the lobby while a few went into the area of gloom. After sitting down a profound silence had followed, broken only by the hotel music playing in the background. The music itself was rather odd, it wasn't a choir of magnificence to match the side of light nor a hellish tone to match the side of darkness. It was a rather gloom yet calming tune that echoed throughout the lobby.

EVENT: A SILENT INTERLUDE  
TRACK: END OF THE WORLD (Kingdom Hearts)

There they sat, in a nervous silence. Each one of them wanted to say something, anything to shatter it, but to find such words would be like lifting Mt. Everest. And who could blame them? This group had been through Hell and just barely got out alive had it not been for Kazuya. They were even beguiled and duped into following the doppelganger, whom DevilKaz slew. Speaking of which, he also weighed heavy on these travelers minds. Most had feared what he was to begin with and as they made their escape they saw the vile phantasm that he was take off into the skies in pursuit of the Tekken-Shu.

"What now?"

Was the question that screamed in everyone's mind. What would happen now should that madman be successful. For they had seen the horrors of the super soldiers and the power of the Big Seven. Would they readily jump into another battle with those monsters? It was now a question of will. We're they willing to risk their lives in a vain mission? Especially now since the only weapon capable of destroying the super soldiers was now in Heihachi's hands.

Heihachi…The very cause of the entire dilemma. And now he may just as well have won it all. Unknown sat in the darkened portion of the waiting room, very relieved to get out of the light, and with a very worn look on her face, not because she was hungry but because she was right. With the unintentional aid of DevilKaz a nightmare was about to be unleashed upon the world. She made a quick glance to Gray Fox, who liked the shadows accompanied her. Though masked she could tell his feelings were the same both fear and concern.

Dave sat glum in one of the jewel encrusted thrones on the side of light as he pondered the whereabouts of DevilKaz, Mo and Cid. He secretly cursed himself for not being able to assist. He tried in vain to think of a way to help, but he not where they were and could not abandon his group just like that. Whether or not he would continue was not a question for him, he was bound by loyalty to the group and would not leave. Call it pride or knightly behavior but that was his choice.

Ken and Stu were both anxious to get back out there as well, but at the same time were in a state of fear. They had no idea what would happen now! They knew that Heihachi had something planned, they just didn't know what. But nothing was more fearful then what was to Ken. He thought to himself, what would become of Red Tiger should anything happen. He tried to block out such thoughts as he silently gazed at her. She sat trying to comfort Nimar as he gave a few worried purrs. Nimar's feelings, as previously stated were directly in tune with that of the young dragon tamer that was all the more proof Ken needed to know that she too was worried.

Vicci tried to comfort Ron who was rather nervous about the coming doom as well as the satanic side of the hotel. He was very worried about Cid however who he had always stuck by his side. Kuni and KD-Mitsu really did not know what to make of the situation. Kuni paced across the lobby floor trying to come up with someway to turn the tides of battle. KD sat partly leaning on her staff. Like the others she was just baffled by the state this group had now found themselves in.

Xiao to was rather frightened by the situation. She however kept her cool but was worried of where DevilKaz was. Like a sister concerned for an older brother, she rocked back and forth of her chair. She did not know whether or not he was coming back and she feared that the worst may had happened.

Vincent Wolf sat a little farther away from the group in the shadows. He had his reasons this time. He had mistaken DevilKaz's loyalty and felt that it had cost the group dearly. He didn't know however how much of the burden fell on DevilKaz's shoulders however. He did not let it consume him, for he knew another assault would be imminent and had to be ready.

Grrrpoop stood next to Jo. Though Jo herself was also unnerved by the current predicament she was even more concerned for her friend and KMAS leader. In all the years she had known her she had never seen her in such a state before. Saiyan Rage gazed out the window of the side of gloom silently and expressionless. She just wanted to be alone with her thoughts and therefore took the side less populated. She looked past the illuminated city and out into the distance and waited impatiently for Kazuya to return, as well as DevilKaz. Needless to say she was rather worried what Heihachi could be doing to him. Needless to say the feelings of dread were there as well, what Heihachi could do with the Reaver should DevilKaz fail. And she was right to think that way. She was there when Heihachi revealed his intentions and she knew of the powers that terrible blade had. As much as she tried she couldn't pull her gaze away from the window. The fading hope of DevilKaz returning still lingered in the back of her mind. Sullen as the gloom and silent as the grave she gazed transfixed on the skies looking for some sort of life I them besides the solar splendor. It's hard to say exactly the feelings all the group and though it was probably ten minutes after Kazuya arrived, it felt like an eternity.

(End Event)  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ifritstar leaped from the car serum in hand, and dashed through the doors of hospital. Crystal soon followed after being instructed by Kazuya on how to get back. Ifritstar was already conversing with an ER ward and trying to give him the serum to take to his brother. However before the ward could throw him out, believing he was a panicked hysteric he saw Crystal.

"Dr. Crystal! Good to see you again!" the ward said

"Crystal tell them please!" Ifritstar pleaded.

"Wait this boy is telling the truth! You must take us and that serum to room 316!" Crystal demanded

"Of course miss!" the ward agreed.

That said they raced to the room indicated and there, in a critical stage lied Ifritstar's brother.

"How long has his condition been critical?" asked Crystal.

"Just slipped into a coma two minutes ago" said a doctor.

"A coma? That means he can't drink it"

"So give him an injection!" Ifritstar yelled!

"No if he's in a critical state we should inject it directly into his blood stream. Is there an IV pack available?" Crystal asked

"I'll go get one Doctor!" the doctor said.

"Wait!" Crystal said while handing him the serum.

"Have it ready immediately!"

"Got it!" He said and left immediately, leaving Crystal and Ifritstar alone with his brother. All that could be heard was the beeping of the heart monitor. Ifritstar would not speak he gazed at his brother and at the monitor seeing every few beeps and readings looked more and more grim.

After a long ten minutes the doctor finally returned with the readied IV.

"Set him up now!"

Within seconds he was hooked up and ready with the serum.

"Beginning transfusion now Dr. Crystal"

That said it provided Ifritstar with hope as his brother had been able to hold out long enough. The IV pouch began to drain as Ifritstar's hope grew. But hope is a fragile thing as the mere sound of a piercing beep shattered that hope. The heart monitor began to flat line. Ifritstar became wracked with grief as he watched the bag continue to pump the serum desperately into his brother. But there was no change in the monitor as the last drop of the serum went into him.

"No…come on…please no!" Ifritstar pleaded.

Crystal began to hang her head trying not to give in to tears but Ifritstar could not hold back. And who could blame him? He had joined mainly for the chance to save his brother, hell he even had the serum in his hands. Time can be a cruel thing indeed. But before dementia could sent in his mind a weak voice called out, accompanied by a slow beeping…

"…Bryan…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazuya entered the hotel accompanied by his brother Lee. All the present KMAS members shook off their solemn thoughts and rose and followed him. But before he escorted them to his room he turned to the group.

"Can a couple of you stay down here and wait for your friends to arrive. Don't worry I won't begin until all have arrived"

"Well I guess I could wait a little longer" Red Tiger volunteered.

"I'll wait as well" Dave chimed in.

"I'll stay to" Xiao said.

"I'll stay here to…uh…in case something should happen to RT…I mean the rest…" Ken said.

Snickers were heard as the rest of the group followed Kazuya into the elevator located between a pristine and ebony set of elevators. No sooner did they ascend then they ascend did a loud yet calm roar fill the pristine skies. People in the streets looked up in awe struck as a great winged beast descended from the skies. An old man leapt from the creatures back, and respectfully dismissed it.

"Master Opal?"

"Yes child I'm sorry I've arrived late"

"But I thought you were upstairs!"

"No I just arrived!"

"Wait then who's upstairs?" Ken asked

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group dove out of the room and quickly slammed the door behind, shutting out the dreadful screams.

"I told you it was the passage of balance there was obviously an evil part to go with the good" Kazuya said.

"Why the hell do they do this?" Jo asked.

"It's a little accommodation to test the worthiness of those who want to dwell in the penthouse" Lee replied

"Can we just hurry up?" Saiyan Rage asked

"We're already there" Lee said.

They came to a staircase of Ebony and Ivory substance. They made his way up the stairs and found two large gray doors. Kazuya used his key to unlock the door and began to open it.

"I'm glad to be home. And you will be safe here" No sooner did he open the door a fist met his jaw. The assailant was a young man in a blue and white hoodie.

"YOU" Kazuya said!

EVENT: FAMILY FEUD  
TRACK: WHO AM I? (FFVII)

"Yes father me" He said as he lunged forth and grabbed Kazuya by the neck. Lee took him from behind and used the back of his leg to hook Jin by the neck and drag him to the ground. This subdued Jin long enough for some of the KMAS members to hold him down while Kazuya regained his composure.

"Still relying on others to do your dirty work father?" Jin spat.

"Why don't you give it a rest?" Jo said

"I don't think you're in any position for insults Jin" Saiyan Rage said as she outstretched her hands to begin her soul rendering attack.

"NO!" Kazuya shouted.

"What? Why?" Saiyan Rage asked.

"Let him up!" he instructed the subduing members.

Jin shoved them off and stood up abruptly. His father glared at him with deep eyes. It was rather hard to say it, but Jin sensed something different about the man who stood before him. There was something missing. When he had fought him in Hon-Maru, he had felt rather disoriented as if some unknown and blinding rage drove every landed punch and kick. But now…there was nothing not even a glimmer of that rage, and it made Jin very uneasy.

The group and Lee were at a complete standstill to see what would happen next. The silence ironically echoed through out the corridor Hours, weeks, years could have past and one would not have known. The hush stillness was shattered by the words of the leader…

"Not as powerful as the last time you punched me…yet it still had some spark to it"

Jin stood and did not acknowledge the half joke his father made.

"I should have expected this eventuality. I had no idea it would come so soon"

"What do you mean?" Jin finally spoke

"Oh come now Jin. I know of your hatred for me. I knew you'd search the very plains of Hell if you had too!"

"What do you care about me? You never did before"

"Indeed…why should I care that I'm actually talking to my son for the first time? Why should it bother me that my only son has been tormented day and night by demonic whispers in his head? How can the very fact that I'm his only parent left leave such a stain upon my soul? What forces of Heaven could possibly make me see the importance of my son being subjected to the same evils of Heihachi as I was only at a much tender age? Why would I care if he so hated me for it, no matter how ill ingrained it is?

"Your sarcasm is not only unnecessary, but disingenuous as well. I have every reason to despise you. I know what you are and what sort of demon you've become. I will not allow you to live a second longer to carry out your plans".

"So you'd rather help Heihachi, the one who not only literally shot you in the back as well as your head, but chained you up in that God forsaken dojo?"

"Don't change the subject father! I know your intentions for your monstrous army, the super soldiers I believe?"

"Jin…you poor insolent fool! Those are not my plans! Have you any sense at all boy? Those are Heihachi's soldiers in which he wants to use to enslave all these lands. I seek only to destroy these demons!"

"Nonetheless! I still have a score to settle with you and you will pay for your mistakes".

"Are you truly that hard headed? Believe me when I tell you I have already paid dearly for them!"

"I care not if your telling the truth or not, I still will make you pay for what you've done to me and what you put my mother through!"

Kazuya was utterly taken back by this statement. His aggravation began to slowly engrave itself upon his face and Jin knew it.

"You're silent now? I should've known. Your clever arguments can never absolve what you've done"

"Shut up! You mindless child!"

"Is that all the cruel demon can say to defend himself for his actions?"

"Let's drop the moral posturing shall we? We both know there's no altruism in this pursuit! Your selfless indignation led you here! I COUNTED ON IT!" Kazuya yelled!

Jin was silenced at his father's outburst.

"There's no shame in it Jin. Revenge is motivation enough at least it's honest. Believe me I know. Hate me but do it honestly!" Kazuya continued

Jin still did not respond. Finally Kazuya stated.

"It appears I will have to handle this else where! Come with me! The rest of you, follow"

Kazuya walked right past his son and into his chambers. The group followed the Lee and Jin eventually went back into his father's chambers from which he emerged. As the group entered their leader's suite they were struck with both awe and fear. Such a balance of the divinity of Heaven and the infernal terror of Hell would never be achieved in any other land. The accommodations were of a peculiar gray color, a pristine looking gray yet one that could slip easily to gloom. Marble colored were the walls and solid surfaces of this room. Statutes and artworks depicted both angels and demons alike. The Penthouse suit itself was extremely large failing only in comparison to the grand lobby. The sounds of music that echoed through this dwelling were similar to the eerie yet soothing tune that played in the aforementioned area. This room included quite a few dormitories, a dining area, living quarters, kitchen and food storage (Though Kazuya much preferred room service) , library, work area and several other rooms that would shame even a great mansion. It was quite hard to believe that one solitary rooftop (Grand in structure as the hotel was), could accommodate so much. Kazuya walked down the midway of it all and headed towards a room marked by a statue on each side of it. On the right was an angel more glorious then all depicted in the hotel, and on the left was a devil more gruesome and terrifying then any scream which echoed through the dismal gloom. The doors themselves were marked by a unique symbol. It looked from afar like a battle axe of different blade shapes. But upon closer inspection it was actually a half bat winged devil shadow joined with half an angel silhouette.

The rest of you, my home is your home. You may make use of these chambers as much as you like. Just don't mess with anything that looks important or valuable! Lee, stand guard by the door and no matter what happens, no one gets in or out do you understand?"

"Yes sir" Lee acknowledged.

"You" Kazuya instructed Jin. "Come with me"

With that the large chamber doors opened to a large chamber which was undoubtedly Kazuya's place of dwelling. Kazuya allowed Jin to enter first and Jin did but not without scorning Kazuya with distrust before entry. The group did not even have time to catch a glimpse of it for no sooner did Kazuya enter were the doors slammed shut and Lee stood guard to obey Kazuya's request. The rest of the group before exploring the room had a quiet discussion.

"What do you think there doing in there?" Kuni thought.

"Well if they don't kill each other I think Kazuya is gonna actually try and reason with Jin" Gray Fox suggested.

"With all that both have been through do you think that is even a thought?" Vicci said

"Who can be sure of anything at this point…" Unknown said rather weakly, her hunger starting to get the better of her.

"Well thankfully DevilKaz wasn't here to see that" KD-Mitsu said.

"Yes he would've blasted Jin without a thought" Vincent Wolf agreed

"Hmph…yes…" Saiyan Rage said. And soon after she turned and went into one of the many rooms that occupied the suite, the others did the same.

(End Event)


	39. Shattered Dreams

LEGACY OF KMAS CHPATER 37  
SHATTERED DREAMS 

EVENT: SHATTERED DREAMS  
TRACK: PILLARS/TOMB/ORACLE'S CAVES (LOK:SR)

"…DevilKaz?"

……………………………..

"…DevilKaz?"

A faint voice had called to me from the darkness…………………

"Oh come now! You're not on that ridiculous site again are you? You're wasting valuable and more importantly our time!"

I knew the voice who called me…And it was one, at that moment, that I woulda given my soul to silence forever.

"Yes I'm on my ridiculous site again! And I'm assuming you mean our time as in your time? Believe me if it were that easy to find these things we'd be out of a job!" Odd…I answered without even opening my mouth...And so it was as I beheld myself in a strange yet gut-wrenchingly familiar location. I was seated in front of a computer, whilst he with that voice, none other then General Beng questioned me from afar…What was going on?

Strange I could see clear as day yet my eyelids were heavy. My mind itself was in fragments like shattered glass and I knew that I was still subconscious from my earlier fall! So it's true what they say, in the void of reality and dream, forgotten memories return to haunt you…I couldn't say for sure but it looked like a place I had not seen in years. My God…it was my place of business, in the city of…Goddsand! Now I know where I heard that name from…I gazed around the room and along the walls though hard to discern, were prizes…ancient prizes of excavation and weapons and treasure of arcane origin. I guess now's the time to confess as I write this…My great adversary was once my most trusted partner and friend. We were in business together, mercenaries and excavators for hire. And by excavators I meant braving and plundering he most dangerous of ancient locations either for a bounty or our own agenda! My job was finding these items, such was the reason for his snide remark I guess and Beng was the brains of the operation, he would devise means to gain access! We equally took part on the field whether demolition or my favorite executions...

I felt at once overcome with longing to see and experience it once more but as it is in dreams, sometimes those feelings are quick to diminish when longing to see more of what will transpire. The figures had simultaneously and gradually faded and appeared in an opposite location of the same room. I turned my head, which felt like an arduous labor to face the two. There I was again seated across from my enemy, and he was supposedly saying something to me…

Though clearly he was speaking, it sounded like murmurs and mutters as it was rather hard to determine what he was saying. His voice sounded like distant echoes, which is poetic irony as dreams can sometimes be mere echoes of the past! However I did manage to hear a few select things!

"…So…have you found any leads on…yet?"

"No…I knew it would be elusive…never counted on…though" I saw myself say

"Very well…shall we proceed with our current…sination job?"

"Who is it this time…?"

"…G-Corp agent…we of course have been contracted…Mishima Zaibatsu…"

"Another from…hachi? Honestly, I can't …working for that man!"

"Oh and you'd rather…for Kazuya?"

"Yes at least…honorable than…Hei..chi!"

"Honorable? The man fought with…Devil powers. He's nothing…scum!"

"Oh and I suppose…throwing your son…a cliff and volcano…honorable?"

"Well he pays…it's our job so we complete…"

"You're just saying…cause you want…win his favor!"

"No he is…best client…and we need funding"

"Fine…old fashion way?"

"Fine with me…the mood for that"

I admit I was beginning to feel rather uneasy, my sense spun and my body ached with each passing moment. I knew I was trying to wake up but I hoped I would stay for a little longer…I remember that job. We were asked to simply take out an agent for the then young G-Corporation. Kazuya was thought dead and Tekken Tournament 3 was about 4 years from this time. And for those curious, the old fashioned way was our stalk method. I would follow him through the shadows and let our victim catch a few glimpses of me and when he got the idea and started to run, I'd give chase and finally Beng would cut him off a the path and finish him off.

The location of the two changed again. I saw myself once more at my computer, yet I was slightly older and I looked a little more like I did and no sooner did I take notice, I, that is to say my earlier self jump from the computer. Odd I could hear a little more clearer at this point…guess the more recent the memories the easier they are to distinguish.

"I FOUND IT" I yelled

"You did? Where? Tell me quickly" Beng said

"It lies in the mountains far west of Dark City"

"Both objects"

"According to this yes…Hope it's accurate"

"…Indeed. But it's the closet lead we've had"

"By the way, you never told me who we're finding these items for…"

"…the consumer never left a name…said to meet him at…site"

"Well we might as well check it out!"

And just like that the entire scene and surroundings melted away and I found myself in darkness. I admit I was rather unnerved of where I now was being hurtled. I heard nothing as I moved my eyes around searching for some form of life within these shadows. I saw then a beacon…small however coming towards me. And as it grew closer I heard two murmurs and when the light was well within my site I saw the figure holding it. I was illuminating the corridors for which I and my partner now trekked through…at that moment my gut and my mind were wracked with grief. I knew what ominous hour this was…this was the time in which my great betrayal and the birth of all my hatred came into being. And I watched helplessly, like a soul forever damned in a hellish purgatory as my former self plunged the sword, Force Edge through a cavernous wall. The two entered and I followed…There they stood at the threshold and gazed in awe at the long sought after objects. I stared with sorrow however as I knew what events would follow…There in that cursed room, atop that infernal pedestal in the encroaching darkness laid a serpentine blade with a fanged and winged skull on the hilt. And around the skull laid a pendant, a crimson ruby framed in platinum and carved with archaic Ebony runes…it was the Soul Reaver and the Amulet of Sparda…It was no surprise that this vision came as clear as day…

"Finally…we've found it!" My ignorant self said

"After all these years!" my enemy stated "The Weapon of Balance and the Pendant of Purified Hellfire"

I saw myself move forward and take hold of the Reaver. I remember what I felt when I first took it up. I felt a remote et palpable tingling as if the blade stared hungrily at my soul, and my soul itself felt it's dark gaze.

"DevilKaz? What's wrong?" Beng asked.

After shaking of this dread I answered. "Uh…nothing...nothing…"

I picked up the amulet next. At the time I felt nothing and then I questioned…

"Odd, isn't the amulet of Sparda supposed to grant Hellish powers or something?"

"Yes but it was never discovered how…I'm wondering if our client knows…" he answered.

"Hmmm…I see. Well come, let's take these to our benefactor"

"That won't be necessary" he said calmly…

"…What?"

"I said that won't be needed"

No sooner did he say this a group of soldiers rushed out of the gloom and into the room…right on schedule.

"What's going on Beng?" I stupidly asked.

"Nothing at all DevilKaz" he answered

"I figured it would be best if I came to collect myself" boomed a voice from beyond. A figure stepped from the shadows. He had spiked gray hair parted from the middle and he wore a white business suit with burgundy overcoat and I knew who it was immediately.

"Heihachi?"

"Mr. Mishima please. Excellent work you two I would never have found the tomb this easily. Splendid job".

"It was nothing sir! But most thanks goes to DevilKaz. He found it! I just planned how to excavate it!"

"Well then well done young man!"

"Beng? You knew the whole time didn't you?"

I at the time was dumbfounded at the time to see that I had assisted Heihachi in finding this legendary weapon and of course the first thing that crossed my mind was…

"Out of curiosity…Why do you need this object?"

"Allow to answer that along with your payment" with this he made out a check of $25,000 to each of us.

"That and one more thing. I grant you two the offer of becoming members of our highest troupe of infantry in the Tekken-Shu. You see I'm planning a major coup d'état, involving this weapon and I need experienced field men! You two of course will be more then benefited for this excellent service! I will award you excellent pay, corporate benefits and of course start you with officer rank of oh say…Major?"

"Heihachi sir, I would be more then honored" Beng said

"Was I the only one that heard coup d'état? Beng! How could you so willingly agree to this?" I said.

"Think about it DevilKaz! We have the opportunity of a lifetime! We could eventually own the world! You can't say that entices you!"

"But to side with him? You know what kinda person he is! You are a fool!" I said in disgust.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot you don't like him because he destroyed Kazuya…the one who you worship right?"

"Well my son still lives, but come now! I expected one to discover these items would have a little more sense then this!" Heihachi intervened

"It's my sense that keeps me from so blindly joining you! I will never do such a thing"

"Very well, if that is your choice. You may still take the money however. Now if you'd be so kind as to hand the weapons over"

"Can't let you have them!" I said, backing away.

"Listen, I do not have time for childish antics. Surrender the artifacts now or you will take their place buried here.

"Never!" I said

"You are a fool DevilKaz…I'm sorry I ever trusted you to be my partner in this!" Beng said.

"I'm sorry to Beng…that I didn't see this and destroy you when I had the chance!"

"Soldiers eliminate him!" Heihachi shouted.

They moved in on me and began to take aim. As they did I felt the newly acquired Reaver hum to life as it sensed the souls of 7 mortals. I figured now was the best time to test it. Before they could shoot I rolled forward and thrust the blade into the chest cavity of the nearest soldier. His face went white instantly and has body imploded upon contact as an emerald apparition was drawn into the blade. I was immediately taken back with surprise by this phenomena but not so much as the soldiers were in fear. This bought m ample time to proceed an attack on the rest of them. I did just that and after my attack I stood with my enemy and Heihachi in the center of the room. Both my swords were drawn now. The Reaver in the right hand, Force edge and the Amulet of Sparda in the left.

"Now DevilKaz, don't do anything stupid…" Beng said.

"You stay out of this! Heihachi, call off you're plans now or I will end you life here and now…ARGH!"

I felt then a burning pain in my left hand as I dropped both my weapon and the Amulet upon the floor. My hand was branded now with the marks of the amulet and I felt a hellish flame course through out my veins. I lurched and twisted in so many ways that unnerved even the two men standing in front. The pain was indescribable I don't know how I remained conscious. They didn't even notice the phenomena taking place on the ground. The Amulet you see, landed on my sword where the blade met the hilt and as I was writhing in agony, I saw the Amulet seep into the blade. It was then that they took notice. For the sword rapidly changed into a large blade, pulsating with a crimson hue. The straight blade bent into a large singular curve and a demonic substance grew along the newly formed skeletal support structure. I took hold of the sword during the confusion. But upon laying my hand upon it my pain increased two fold as I felt power and physical formations tear through my body. But oddly enough, I remembered feeling another power. The power within the sword was very different from the one which scorched me. For it had a calm and soothing effect on my body as it was being torn apart by the power now taking form.

The two actually fell back in slight fear to see what had happened. My skin turned black as night as molten veins seeped into form. Two bat wings sprouted from my back and my hair turned white. My nails grew and tore through my fingers taking the form of claws and the same went for my feet. I gazed at my surroundings through blood red eyes and saw the two. Beng was astounded and Heihachi was quite amused. I could no longer stand and look at them, I was utterly disgusted with my former ally and at the greed of Heihachi!

I bashed through the ceiling of the tomb with my newly formed strength and took with me the Reaver and Sparda. Had I known anything of what the future held. I probably woulda destroyed them there! I saw myself fly from that forsaken place and new hatred and grief burned through me like never before…and with that the vision faded and I was once again in darkness.

I dwelt there for quite some time afterwards…oddly enough I had full control of my mind. As a terrible thought gathered like a storm at the edge of my awareness. It was the one thing however still confused and haunted me to this day! Only now I was certain…Sparda's Amulet had branded me with those marks and the burning I felt before picking up the weapon were the powers of sadistic demons taking root within my body. But Sparda was known to be the one Devil who saw the light and came to the side of Heaven, defending the world from Hell's legions. He must have been the calm essence that kept me alive through that ordeal. But then, who or what was that terrible essence I felt that tortured my mind body and soul? With the realization I came to on that fateful day when Mo told me of the terrible power that lurked within me…I feared…that Devil must have been the one to take root within me at the time of my first infernal harrowing. That must've been why Heihachi wanted that pendant aside from it's other effects! He would've gained the formidable powers of Devil at long last! So…that explained how the Devil Gene got into me. It was forcefully planted within me…

And with that terrifying revelation came one final vision. I saw a radiant light come from beyond the darkness and take a human form. Nothing was visible at all, no face or any physical attributes just a form approached me. It reached out it's hands as if it wanted to take mine. I extended mine and took it's hand and as I did I felt different then I've ever felt before. Gone was the hunger, the rage I had and the taint of Hell. All I felt was a sense of life and a feeling describable only by those who dwelt in Heaven. And after that brief feeling, All had vanished and my dream came to an end…


End file.
